A Little Competition
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien and Luka both want Marinette. She can't decide which man she wants. They both have qualities that she is obsessed with. Adrien and Luka will do anything to win her over. Lukadrienette Sin. I was asked to do a Luka, Marinette, Adrien love triangle by twinkletrick. Aged Up.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette sat between Luka and Adrien on the couch in her apartment. Ultimate Mecha Strike VIII played on the television. Adrien mashed the buttons on the black controller and Marinette effortlessly won against him.

"Yeah! Marinette wins!" She pumped her fist into the air with closed eyes and a giggle.

Luka watched her with a soft smile. "Wow, you're really good at this game, Marinette."

She looked over at him and blushed, while her hand touched the back of her neck.

Adrien pursed his lips and looked at them with unamused green eyes.

He suddenly got an idea. "Wanna make this more fun?" Adrien crossed his arms and gave Luka competitive eyes.

Luka gave him a relaxed stare that held something darker behind it. "Alright. I'm in. What did you have in mind, Agreste?"

Marinette looked at Luka then at Adrien with parted pink lips and a confused stare.

Adrien smirked. "Hey, Mari… How about we see which one of us can beat you faster?"

Marinette smiled warmly and blushed. "Okay. Sounds fun!"

Adrien picked the black cat character after Marinette picked her normal choice, the ladybug.

Marinette began to push the buttons and make combos. Adrien was losing, but he watched Luka and Marinette from the corner of his eye. Luka watched him with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

Adrien suddenly leaned over to Marinette and slowly licked up her neck. She shivered and looked at him in shock. She missed a combo and Adrien threw her character down with a move without even looking at the controller.

Luka instantly knew what was happening and he smirked and watched through his lashes.

Marinette tried to focus on pushing combos and she put up her character's defenses. But right, as she was about to push the combination for the ultimate blow. Adrien nibbled on her neck and slid his hand up her toned stomach and caressed her breast in his hand. His tongue lapped at her hot skin and his soft lips caressed her, while his fingers made magic through her top. Her face was flushed and she could feel her clit swell and begin to tingle. Her panties began to get wet and the friction of them was killing her.

Adrien suddenly did a final combo move and Marinette lost. Her quiet mewls made Luka lick his lips and he ripped the controller from Adrien, who was busy lavishing her neck and cupping Marinette's breast.

"My turn, Agreste." Luka picked his character, a rock god robot.

Marinette blushed and watched Adrien lean back into the couch and adjust his pants. She picked her character with shaking fingers.

Luka began to push combos and he was doing pretty good against Marinette, until she did a ten combination combo on him. Luka smirked and touched her chin with his thumb and finger. He brought her face toward his and she peered into his blue eyes. She parted her lips and he flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue. Marinette shivered and clumsily dropped her controller in her lap. It vibrated and she clenched her thighs together, as the vibrations were sent to her sensitive clit. Luka suddenly pressed the controller closer to her swollen nub through her pants and she moaned out loud, against his kiss.

Adrien watched and felt his pants tighten, as he watched Marinette spread her legs more. She rocked her hips against the vibrating controller. He licked his lips and watched Luka run his tongue along Marinette's. Adrien's eyelids lowered and his heartbeat sped up. His cheeks became flushed. Luka smirked and kissed her more, harder, deeper. She moaned against his advances. Adrien took her chin between his fingers and pulled her away from Luka. Luka licked his lips with heavy eyes and watched Adrien capture her lips with his own. She parted her lips and he licked her bottom lip to her top one. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Adrien removed the controller from her lap, undid the button on her pants, and slid his fingers beneath the waistband. She raised her hips, begging for his touch. He kissed her harder and she rolled her hips against his hand.

Luka leaned over, slid his hand beneath her top, and under her bra. He cupped her breast and touched her peaked nipple.

Adrien stopped kissing Marinette and she leaned back on the couch. Adrien crawled down to the floor at her feet.

"Do you want this?" Adrien looked up at her, watching Luka caressing her breast.

Marinette let out a soft moan and she nodded. "Please." She begged in a soft whimper.

Adrien smirked and slid his hands up her thighs. He tugged at her pants and she raised her hips to help shimmy them off of her. He slid them off from her ankles and he parted her thighs with his slender hands. She gasped when his soft lips kissed her wet folds through her soaked panties.

Luka touched the hem of her top and she raised her arms up, so that he could take her shirt off. He threw it to the ground and unclasped her bra, watching her full breasts bounce free.

Marinette moaned, as Adrien kissed up to right above her panties. He hooked his fingers in the straps and yanked them down her legs after she raised her hips, biting her bottom lip.

Luka used his thumb to pry her bottom lip from her teeth and her lips parted in a loud moan when Adrien's tongue ran between her folds and swirled around her swollen clit. Luka ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she captured it with her own. He kissed her harder and rubbed her peaked pink nipple with his thumb. Luka trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, to her left breast. He pulled and rolled her right nipple in his hand, while his tongue flicked and lapped at her left one. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Marinette moaned loudly and right at that moment Adrien slid a finger into her tight pussy.

She cried out and Adrien picked up her leg by her ankle and pushed it against her ass. He licked, sucked, and tugged on her swollen clit with his lips and tongue and she shuddered. Luka gripped his hard cock through his pants. They were getting too tight for his taste. As were Adrien's.

Marinette felt herself reach the peak of her pleasure, as the pressure built. Her muscles tensed and her toes curled. Her hands gripped in both of the guys' soft hair, as she shuddered and let go.

"Luka, Adrien! Ah!" Marinette rocked her hips and Adrien slid a second finger in and Luka kissed her hard on the lips, wrapping his tongue with hers in a passionate kiss, and pinched her peaked rosy nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

They both stopped and wiped their mouths when her hips stilled and she looked at them, panting, with satisfied blue bell eyes.

Adrien panted with rosy cheeks and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock through his pants. Luka gripped himself and tugged through his pants with his head leaning back on the couch. Marinette watched them and quickly go to her knees in front of Luka. She yanked at his pants and he helped her by shifting on the couch. She pulled them down his thighs and he sprang free.

She gasped and wrapped her hand around his soft, smooth, hard shaft. Adrien watched and Luka groaned. Marinette watched with parted pouty pink lips, as he sank into the couch more, as her hand slid up and down him. She reached behind her with her free hand and undid the button on Adrien's jeans. He helped her tug them down and he sprang free with a groan.

She gripped Adrien's aching cock in her other hand and slid it up and ran her thumb over the tip, spreading precum over the head and Adrien groaned.

Marinette looked up at Luka, who was watching her with panting, parted lips. She brought her lips down to the tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around it. He moaned loudly and she swirled her tongue around the head, before taking him slowly into her mouth.

"Ah! Marinette!" She sucked and looked up at him with big blue doll eyes. Marinette chose then to line Adrien up with her wet pussy. He got closer to her and teased her opening with the head of his cock.

Marinette grabbed his thigh and yanked him closer. He held her hips and slid into her. She cried out and sent vibrations down Luka's aching cock. Luka groaned at the sensation of how her tongue rolled around the tip and how her lips and hand moved along him. How the vibrations of her moans caused him to almost lose all control.

Adrien groaned and slammed into her over and over again, causing her to call out in screams of pleasure. Muffled by Luka's swollen cock between her soft lips. Her cheeks flushed and Adrien reached around to circle her swollen clit with his finger tip. Her legs shook and his nails bit into her hips. Her fingernails gripped into Luka's thighs and he spread them further. She licked from the base of his cock to the tip and took him into her warm mouth again.

"Ah… shit…" Luka moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair. "I can't hold back any longer… You're too good at this, Mari. Ah!" He rocked his hips and she used a hand to keep from choking.

"Cum for me." She let him go with a pop and kept her hand moving, before resuming to lick and suck his swollen cock.

Luka moaned and Adrien moaned at the same time. Marinette let out a mewl and moaned against his dick. "Ah!"

"Fuck…" Adrien hissed and sped up his thrusts. Going deeper and harder than before.

Marinette let out a loud scream and shuddered as she came hard and her walls tightened around Adrien's cock. In that moment, Adrien pulled out and came on her lower back with loud groans and he slumped back on his heels, panting.

Marinette wrapped her tongue around Luka's cock and sucked him harder, speeding up, until he tensed up and released into her mouth. She kept sucking and rubbing her hand along his cock, until he released the last of his cum. She swallowed and wiped her mouth, releasing him. Luka melted into the couch and panted. Adrien got up to grab a tissue from a nearby table to clean Marinette off. He then yanked her to him and kissed her swollen pink lips.

"So, who won?" Adrien looked at her through his lashes and she blushed, trying to catch her breath.

She suddenly yanked him to her with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips moved against his like a wild fire and she looked at him with satisfied blue eyes. "Who do you think, kitty?"

Adrien smirked and picked her up, carrying her off to her bed, leaving Luka on the couch.

Luka shook his head and smirked, before slipping on his pants. "Next time I'll win, Agreste! Just you wait!"

"Keep dreaming!" Adrien smirked and went back to lavishing Marinette's lips down the hallway, causing small mewls to escape her lips.

 **Song I wrote to: Try Me by The Weeknd**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat in a cafe with Alya. She picked at her salad with her fork.

"You did what last night?" Alya's fork fell to her plate with a loud sound.

Marinette blushed and didn't look her in the eyes.

"Girl, you just need to pick one of them." Alya sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't. It's not that easy. They both have qualities I admire. They're both super sweet… both of them are so talented… not in that way. I see you." Marinette giggled and pointed at her smirking best friend. "I just can't decide who I like better."

"Look, why don't you date one at a time. Stop having them over together." Alya picked her fork up again.

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Is it bad… if I kind of like watching them fight over me?" She shyly tapped her bottom lip.

"Woman, it's not fair for them." Alya shook her head. "You have to pick one."

Marinette groaned and took a bite of her food again.

"But… it sounds fun, to be honest." Alya smiled at her.

Marinette's eyes went wide. "Alya!"

"What? I wouldn't mind being between the two. Although… Nino is still my first choice. You know that." Alya smirked at her and ate some of her food. "It's weird. I can't picture Adrien doing that."

"That's because you don't know his other side." Marinette whispered under her breath with crossed arms.

"What did you say? You mumbled." Alya giggled at her.

"I said… well you never know someone until you know them on a personal level." Marinette spoke with a clenched teeth smile.

"Uh...huh. Right. Anyway, Nino is going to be DJing at this club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Alya poked at her food with her fork, aimlessly.

"I would love to. I could use the break from my clothing shop anyway." Marinette sighed.

"How is that going by the way?" Alya moved some of her food around her plate.

"It's going good. I'm getting several commissions a week on my online shop." Marinette smiled with closed eyes. "Plus, Gabriel Agreste has agreed to showcase some in his fashion show coming up."

"Wow! That's awesome, girl! Did Adrien help set that up?" Alya lowered her eyelids and peered through her lashes.

"No." Marinette giggled and shoved her friend's shoulder. "He discovered my shop and had his assistant contact me."

"That's crazy! I'm happy for you. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Alya poked Marinette's upper arm.

Marinette nodded. "It was always my dream to work under Gabriel Agreste and... to own my own brand, of course."

Alya smiled warmly at her. "Sounds like you're headed in the right direction. Hey, speaking of Agreste…" She leaned on her elbows on the table.

"Yes?" Marinette cringed slightly.

"He's gonna be there tonight. At the club." Alya smirked darkly at her.

"What?!" Marinette jumped in her seat.

"Don't be shocked. Nino's his best friend. His father's more lenient now that we're in our late twenties. You know this." Alya laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"T-true." Marinette blushed and put a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"You had all that fun last night and THIS is what makes you blush?" Alya laughed harder at her best friend.

"I- I have no excuse." She slumped her shoulders with a heavy sigh.

"You got it bad for Adrien, still. Admit it. Why don't you just pick him?" Alya spoke with her hand.

"Because Luka is so…" Marinette couldn't come up with the words for him.

"Smooth, zen, a rock God, beautiful…" Alya started naming random adjectives.

"All of the above…" Marinette dreamily sighed.

"You realize that you used to do the same thing when I'd describe Adrien?" Alya pointed out unamused. "Date them. Tonight… pay extra close attention to Adrien. Alright? Do me that favor."

"I'll try." Marinette sighed and picked her fork back up to resume eating.

"You're gonna have the time of your life. Although, I don't know if it will beat the fun you had last night." Alya giggled and took a sip of her drink. "I'm still jealous that I wasn't invited to that."

"Alya!" Marinette hid behind her hand with rosy cheeks.

"What?" Alya shrugged with a smile. "We'll pick you up tonight. Nino agreed to be the designated driver."

Marinette nodded. "Will Adrien be in the car?"

"Of course. He wanted to drink too." Alya rolled her eyes. "You think he'd pass up a free ride?"

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm excited."

"Now, you just need an outfit." Alya smiled at her.

"I have the perfect one laying around at home." Marinette smiled and thought about a red dress she had made a few months ago.

She had never had the chance to wear it. It wasn't the typical dress to wear out into public. Marinette worried her bottom lip at the thought of wearing it.

The bill came around to their table and Alya snatched it up, before Marinette could reach it.

"I'll pay. You just focus on tonight and handling Adrien and Luka. I have a feeling you're gonna break someone's heart." Alya slipped her card into the slot.

Marinette nodded. "I'm not excited about that. That's part of what makes it so hard… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're gonna have to do it." Alya sid her card back in her wallet when it came back to the table.

"I know…" Marinette sighed. She grabbed her purse as did Alya and they made their way out of the cafe.

"I'll see you tonight." Alya waved good-bye to her and got into her orange _Mitsubishi Eclipse Cross_ SUV.

"See you tonight." Marinette walked to her pink _Honda Civic._

Adrien posed with his hand in one pocket and his foot turned out. He peered through his blonde bangs with smoldering peridot eyes.

"That's right. Give me the look of desire. Like a woman is undressing before you." Vincent winded around him and took photos from all angles.

"Pfft. Easy." Adrien spoke under his breath and licked his lips and drug a thumb along his bottom lip, tugging down slightly at the edge of his puffy lip.

"Yes! Yes…" Vincent shouted triumphantly and snapped more photos.

"How many more of these do we have?" Adrien stood up straight when Vincent stopped taking photos to switch out the memory card.

"About three more outfits." Vincent spoke and slid a new card in. "Speaking of which. Wardrobe!" He called out and raised a hand.

A man came in and whisked a very exhausted Adrien away to change clothes. He was used to this by now, but it was still exhausting and annoying.

A stylist flew around him at a million miles a second and Adrien coopperated, as clothing slid off and onto his body.

He walked out to Vincent again. "I have plans tonight. So, let's hurry this up."

"Sounds good to me." Vincent held his camera up to his face.

Marinette ran around her bedroom, looking through her creations to find the red dress. She finally saw red satin peeking through a pile of discarded clothing.

"Found it!" She held it up in front of her in the full length mirror. "It's just as awkward as I remembered it."

"What is?" Tikki zipped out from her hiding spot.

Tikki looked the dress over. "Don't tell me you're wearing that out tonight."

"What's wrong with it?" Marinette turned to face her, clutching the little dress to her chest.

"Nothing, if you want all the attention in the club." Tikki giggled.

"Just one, Tikki." Marinette sighed dreamily.

"I think you already have his attention." Tikki giggled at her. "From the sounds last night."

"Tikki!" Marinette scolded her kwami.

"I mean… Chat Noir was enough when he used to stop by." Tikki rolled her eyes and took a bite of a pink macaroon.

"Us..ed to?" Marinette giggled with a dark smile.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "When he stops by. Oye. You need to pick one, Mari. Adrien is practically two people as it is."

Marinette groaned and fell onto her bed with the red dress in her lap. "It's just so hard to choose."

Tikki zipped up to her and rubbed her cheek against Marinette's. "You save the world on a regular basis… you'll decide eventually. Just… don't let that silly cat wait too long."

"I know." She groaned and laid down on her back with her arm over her eyes.

Her doorbell rang and she sat up quickly. "It's already time to go?"

Tikki flew over to her cat themed clock and nodded.

"Shit." Marinette quickly threw on the red dress, black heels, and smokey eyeshadow with winged liner. She quickly threw her hair up into a messy updo and stumbled to the front door.

She opened it to reveal Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Adrien's mouth fell open at the sight of her.

She peered past everyone and caught Adrien's blunt stare. His eyes scanned down her body and back up and he licked his lips.

Marinette smirked. _I knew this was the right dress._

"Are you ready, Mari?" Alya smiled and Marinette scrambled to get her purse and keys.

She walked out the door with them and shut and locked her apartment. Alya and Nino walked in front of her and Adrien. His eyes scanned the open back of her dress. How it showed her perfectly toned shoulders and his gaze followed the line of her back and how it dipped down below the draped fabric right above her rounded ass.

He placed a hand on her lower back and leaned into her ear. "I don't know whether to take you without mercy or worship at your feet and do exactly what you tell me to." His voice came out deeper than his usual canter and it went straight to where her thighs met.

Marinette about tripped and fell, but he caught her with a chuckle, before she could face plant. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Behave, Chaton."

"It's gonna be hard when you're wearing such a beautiful dress." Adrien whispered into her ear, before he flicked her earlobe with the tip of his warm tongue. "All I wanna do is watch it slowly fall down your body and onto the floor at your feet."

Marinette shivered and made sure their friend's weren't paying attention. She bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on walking and not tripping on everything on the planet. His voice caressing her ear was too much. He was intoxicating and his warm citrus cologne wasn't helping. It was like a citrus fruit mixed with something dark and rich like cinnamon. Her thighs brushed against each other in the elevator. Adrien and her stood against the back wall, as it went down to the parking garage. He stood close to her side and slid his hand up her thigh and beneath her dress.

He leaned down to speak into her ear. "Are you wearing anything?"

Marinette swatted his hand away. "That's for me to know and for a certain someone… to find out later." She smirked at him and his mouth fell open before he did a short laugh with a dark smirk.

Alya looked over her shoulder with a knowing smile and Marinette gave her a horrified expression. She blushed and slapped her forehead with her palm. She could see Nino fidgeting in front of them.

"Tell me I didn't say that out loud for everyone to hear…" Marinette groaned with her hand covering her eyes.

Adrien shrugged. "You did say that a bit loud, Mari."

Marinette groaned and wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Thank you again, twinkletrick, for requesting this. haha I've never written a 3 way situation before, to be honest. Anyway... I hope you are enjoying this story. ^-^ I'm also still working on the other stories, so don't worry. ^-^**

Adrien followed behind Alya and Marinette into the club.

"I think you killed it with that dress. I had no idea that you even owned something like that." Alya looked over Marinette's red dress.

"I made it a while back. I just never had a reason to wear it." Marinette shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Adrien took a hand from his pocket and pointed at the bartender across the way.

"Okay, thanks." Alya and Marinette spoke in unison.

"Let's go watch, Nino!" Alya called over to Marinette and they walked up to the stage.

Nino was running his hands along switches and manipulating the music with a smile. His headphones sat on one ear and he bobbed his body to the beat.

Marinette and Alya danced and giggled. Marinette closed her eyes and felt herself bump into someone. She felt hands on her arms and she turned around and opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Luka spoke with a warm soothing tone.

"Ye-yeah." Marinette blushed and giggled at herself. "I'm just clumsy that's all. Are you okay?"

Alya watched her best friend talk to the bright blue tipped down to earth man with knowing eyes. Adrien was walking over and Alya suddenly pulled him away by his arm.

"What- are you?" His eyes fell to Marinette and the man she was with. "Alya…"

"Leave it be. She'll be back for you." Alya lead him away to a table.

Adrien tried to not slam the glasses down on the table. Alya cringed, as she watched a usually well behaved man turn into a jealous teenager.

"You know she's gonna pick you…" Alya tried to make him feel better, while his acidic green eyes watched Marinette dancing up on Luka. He watched Luka's hands slide down from her sides to her hips and watched him pull her onto his thigh.

"I can't watch this. He can't win." He slammed his drink back, before he stood up and walked over to them.

"Adrien! You don't want to- Ah… fuck it." Alya gave up and sipped on her drink and settled in for a show. "Lord help her."

Luka grinded up against Marinette and brought his lips really close to hers. Marinette looked into his blue eyes and got lost in them. She got lost in the music. Luka smirked and licked his lips. She closed the gap and pulled him closer by his collar. His lips moved against hers in a passionate kiss and she begged for entrance with her tongue. He granted it by gliding his tongue along hers and deepening the kiss, while they rocked to the music.

Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette jumped away from Luka.

"Adrien?" Marinette cleared her throat and fixed her hair. "I bumped into him and-"

"Save it." Adrien grabbed her wrist and spun her to him. He rocked with her backwards and forwards and spun her again, before spinning her back into him and her hand hit his chest.

She panted and got lost in Adrien's eyes. Suddenly she felt someone against her back with his hands on her hips. Both men grinded against her and she grinded along with them to the beat. Her body felt like it was on fire and their colognes mixed together intoxicating her.

She bit her bottom lip, as Luka's hand skimmed up and beneath her dress, showing a hint of her skin. Adrien ran his hands on her sides and skimmed his thumbs along the slight hint of skin along the sides of her breasts. She moaned and tilted her head back. Adrien smirked and took the opportunity to kiss along her neck on one side, while Luka licked and sucked on the other side of her neck to her shoulder.

Alya watched and felt like she didn't have enough drinks in the world to witness what she was watching.

Luka's hand slid to the front of Marinette's dress and he snaked his hand around her thigh and slid up to where her thighs met. He felt her soft skin and ran his finger up her soaked folds. "You're not wearing anything. How daring of you, Marinette." Luka whispered into her ear with a seductive voice and nibbled on her earlobe.

Marinette whined and closed her eyes. Adrien slid his hand around the back of her and slid it down to her ass and gripped it while his nails dug through her dress. He slid his hand lower and beneath the hem of her dress. He ran his finger between her rounded bottom and dipped into her sex with his slender middle finger. Adrien brought it to his lips and licked her off of his finger. "You taste sweet."

Marinette whimpered with heavy lidded eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"Wanna take this to the bathroom or the V.I.P booth?" Adrien looked over at Luka.

"You decide, Agreste. We all know I'm gonna win this time." Luka gave him a dark expression.

"You're on." Adrien gripped Marinette's perfectly round ass and kissed Marinette's pouty lips and she mewled against his kiss, while Luka circled her swollen clit with his index finger.

Her knees nearly buckled and both men caught her.

Alya clenched her thighs together and took another drink. She tried to watch Nino, but Marinette and the two men were so distracting. Her breathing picked up and her heart was pounding in her chest. "I can't be the only one watching this go down." She looked around and noticed how distracted everyone was. "Seriously?!" She slammed back her drink and went to order another. Something stronger this time. She really needed it.

"Hey. What's going on between Luka and Adrien?" Nino walked up on her and pointed to the trio walking off with a stumbling Marinette.

Alya suddenly yanked Nino to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Nino groaned as she bit his bottom lip and tugged slightly on it.

"They've been trying to win Mari over for the past week." Alya sighed and clutched his shirt between her fists.

"Oh." Nino went to turn his head towards their friends, but Alya grabbed his chin and brought his gaze back to hers.

"Eyes on me." Alya smirked at him and he melted into her touch.

Marinette walked into the V.I.P section and they sat at a table. Adrien closed the red curtain to put space between them and the club. Windows circled around them and you could see tons of bodies grinding against one another.

Marinette sat down and Luka fell to his knees in front of her. Her eyes went wide, as his fingers slid up her thighs and pushed her satin dress up around her hips. He pushed her feet up onto the red leather seat and pushed her thighs apart. Luka slowly ran his tongue up her folds and she quivered with a trembling whimper. Adrien watched with his arms crossed. He wanted to see how long it took Luka to make his girl cum. Even if she wasn't his yet.

Marinette thread her fingers into his dark two toned messy hair. "Oh God."

Luka swiped his tongue up and around her swollen clit. She clutched her thighs around his head and he groaned and shifted his hips, feeling himself swell and flex.

He pulled a slender object from his pocket and flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. Marinette moaned and her eyes fell to Adrien's sultry emerald ones. His eyelids were heavy and he was leaning on the wall like he was posing for a underwear ad and Marinette's heart pounded harder. Adrien scanned her like he was going to undress her and lick her from her toes to her lips. Marinette moaned and screamed out when she felt something soft slide inside her. Marinette closed her eyes and tilted her head back onto the seat and spread her legs further, while Luka sild the vibrating toy in and out of her. His tongue flicked and circled her clit and she bucked her hips.

Adrien licked his lips and slid his hand down the front of his pants. He brought his hands back up and popped the buckle on his slacks, before he unbuttoned them and pulled them down to free himself. He watched her and her eyes slowly opened to watch him. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his hardened length and he slowly slid his hand up and down along it, from the base to the tip. He groaned and ran his thumb over the head, spreading precum over it. He bucked his hips into his hand.

Marinette shuttered and came hard around the toy and Luka's mouth. She suddenly got up and walked over to Adrien. She pushed him against the wall and Adrien groaned, as her lips caught his. She licked his lower lip and he met her tongue with his. She smirked and dropped to her knees.

He peered down at her and watched her take the tip of his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and tasted him. She wrapped her lips around him and he dropped his hands to his sides. He moaned, as she wrapped her fingers around him and tugged on him while her tongue swirled and her mouth sucked.

Luka watched from the couch and popped the buckle on his own black torn jeans. He watched through his dark lashes and freed himself. He slid his hand up and down the length of himself and moaned with a pant. His free hand held his pants out of the way.

Marinette looked from the corner of her eye at Luka. She let Adrien go with a pop and he groaned in protest. He was so close.

She stood up and pulled Adrien by his hand. She got down on her knees and flicked beneath the tip of Luka's swollen cock with the tip of her tongue and slid her hand along Adrien's cock. Both men groaned at the sensation.

"You guys have condoms?" Marinette looked at both of them.

Adrien fumbled with his pocket and held it between his index and middle finger. Luka held his out between his index finger and thumb.

Marinette smiled. "Purrfect. We're gonna play a game."

Adrien looked at Luka with determined eyes.

"We're gonna see who lasts longer." Marinette smirked and took Luka's condom first.

She bit the corner and tore the package open. She slid it onto him and turned around to do the same to Adrien. She climbed onto Luka's lap and straddled him. Luka gripped her hips and guided her, as she rolled her hips just right and he slid into her warm tight sex with a groan.

Marinette moaned and tilted her head back with her eyes closed. "Ah, Luka." She rolled her hips, getting used to him filling her. She then looked over her shoulder and signaled for Adrien to come closer.

He stepped closer with a smirk and dropped his pants to the ground and stepped out of them. He pressed his body against Marinette's and she arched her back slightly to give him more access. He gripped her ass, his nails bit into her skin, and she let out a loud moan.

"Ah… Adrien." Marinette moaned and Adrien slowly slid into her tight ass.

She moaned loudly and let the men rock into her. Luka bit down on her shoulder and he gripped her hips. "Ah."

Adrien rolled his hips just right into her and she screamed out.

Luka bit his bottom lip and pulled the vibrating toy out of his pocket again. He pushed the button to turn it on and slid it between them. The vibrations purred against her swollen clit and Marinette shivered against them both. Her pussy and ass tightened around both of the men and they groaned in unison.

"Which one is gonna cum first?" Marinette panted and moaned,as the vibrations took her under.

Luka shifted and hit her bundle of nerves with his cock and she came around him. Her legs shook and her body felt like it was going to collapse.

"Not yet, bugaboo." Adrien whispered into her ear and suddenly Chat Noir appeared in her head.

It was a secret weakness of hers. Instantly the scent of leather filled her senses and she forgot if it was Adrien or Chat behind her at the moment. She knew better than to think it was Chat Noir.

"I- I can't hold back anymore." Marinette shivered as another orgasm took her over.

Adrien bit back a groan and thrust into her harder and deeper. Luka mirrored him at the same time and Marinette rode out a third orgasm.

"Was that three, Marinette?" Luka whispered in her ear.

Marinette nodded with closed eyes, biting her lip.

"Who's winning?" Adrien whispered in her other ear and cupped her breasts, causing her straps to slide down from her shoulders and her back to arch more.

"Right now you're pretty even." Marinette bit out with a whimper.

Adrien looked at Luka and smirked. He tugged at her peaked nipples and shifted himself to be at a different angle. Marinette moaned and rocked her hips, the best she could.

Luka turned the vibrations up and she burst around them again for the fourth time.

It felt like neither of them were going to let up and Marinette was getting exhausted.

Luka bit back a moan and slid deeper into her. He rocked into her faster and harder and Adrien matched him, until the pressure built up within both of them and had them begging for release.

Adrien bit down on her right shoulder and Luka bit down onto her neck. Marinette screamed out their names, as she felt them swell inside her. She felt them shiver and both of them groaned her name, as they came in unison.

Luka touched her chin and stole a kiss from her, before Adrien touched her chin to bring her lips to his. Her kiss lingered with Adrien and Luka smiled with a short chuckle.

"Think I'll ever win?" Luka sat on the couch, while Adrien pulled out of her and Marinette stood up from Luka, only to turn around and cover Adrien's mouth with her puffy red ones.

Adrien shrugged and broke the kiss. "Try harder." He groaned, as Marinette pressed herself against Adrien and they stumbled into the wall with his hands above his head and hers on his wrists, holding them in place.

That's when Luka got the idea that if he couldn't win Marinette over with sex then he would try to with flowers. He chuckled and stood up after he fixed his jeans. "I'll see ya around." He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the V.I.P booth.

Adrien rolled his hips into Marinette and she let him drop his hands to his sides. He hoisted her up and spun around so that her back was against the wall.

"Did you lose?" Alya yelled towards Luka.

"For now. But I have a feeling I'm about to win." He winked at her and walked out of the club with a new idea.

Alya shook her head. Nino looked at Alya in confusion. "He does know that he'll never win, right?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Alya crossed her arms with a smirk. "You'd be very surprised. Those guys have been neck and neck this whole time."

Nino looked at his girlfriend with raised eyebrows. His eyes fell to the booth and he watched Adrien fucking Marinette against the wall in the booth and blushed. "I see."

"Seen too much?" Alya laughed and raised her glass. "Join the party."

"I need a drink." Nino tapped the bar and felt his head begin to hurt.

"Welcome to Hell, love." Alya laughed and took a sip of her drink, while Nino slammed back a shot.

 **Songs:**

 **Me So Bad by Tinashe feat:Ty Dolla Sign, French Montana**

 **Touch It by Ariana Grande**


	4. Chapter 4

Luka sat in his apartment strumming his black Gibson ES 335. His doorbell rang and he set it down on the guitar stand that sat near his queen sized bed. He walked to the front door and opened it to find Marinette.

"Marinette?" Luka looked at her with a confused expression.

"I know, it's not fair that I'm making you guys compete." She rubbed her upper arm and looked to the floor.

"No. It's really okay." Luka stood with shocked teal eyes.

"It's really not… I just need to figure it out. My head is spinning and I don't know who to choose and I don't know what to do…" Marinette wanted to fall apart and the stress was getting to her. "I don't want to hurt people."

"Marinette." Luka tried to calm her down by touching her shoulder. "Let me show you something." He did a come hither motion with his index finger and she helplessly followed him to his bedroom.

"Have a seat." He sat down on his bed and pat the spot in front of him.

Marinette reluctantly fell onto his bed.

"Cheer up, Marinette. It's really okay. I accept my defeat." Luka smirked at her, knowing that he still might persuade her in a moment.

He strummed down on his guitar with a killer smile and looked at her through his aqua tips. Marinette's lips parted and she was taken away by his music.

Luka began to sing a cover of _Someday_ by The Growlers, while he strummed.

 **Hang on for the ride  
I think I feel a change of tide  
Just stay for one night  
One day you're going to be my wife  
You'll never have to worry again  
I'm going to be your man**

Marinette watched him with wide eyes. He smiled with a crooked smile and shook his foot to the beat of the song.

 **Oh someday  
When tall-boys turn into champagne  
When bologna turns into steak  
When I got gold instead of change  
When I can give you everything you ever wanted instead of take  
Oh someday**

Luka closed his eyes and kept playing, while Marinette blushed and bobbed her head to the music.

 **Oh someday  
When tall-boys turn into champagne  
When bologna turns into steak  
When I got gold instead of change  
When I can give you everything you ever wanted instead of take  
Oh someday**

Marinette felt her heart flutter and Luka was suddenly really close to her. He set his guitar down, after he strummed slowly down the strings one more time. She looked at him through her long lashes and he smiled warmly at her. He touched underneath her chin with his thumb and brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"That was a beautiful song and a beautifully done cover. Thank you, Luka." Marinette rested her forehead against his and licked her lips.

He set his guitar back in the stand and she pushed him back onto his pillow by his chest and she straddled his hips. She gripped his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

Luka pulled away from the kiss and touched her cheek. "Are you sure you want this? It wasn't my plan to-"

Her lips covered his and he wrapped his arms around her. He groaned, as she rolled her hips and he felt himself harden and flex against her.

His fingers tangled in her hair and she moaned against his soft lips and slid her hand between them to where he needed her most.

She moaned and popped the button on his jeans. He yanked her closer and kissed her harder. He ran his tongue along hers and she softly moaned. Marinette yanked his jeans down and he lifted his hips to help her. His fingers ran beneath her short skirt and he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. Luka yanked them down and Marinette shifted to help him take them off.

She kissed him hard and circled her hips, as the head of his swollen cock brushed against her opening. He let out a loud groan and she bit her bottom lip, teasing him. Luka blindly reached over into the nightstand to grab a condom. He brought it to his lips and ripped the foil open, before reaching between them to slide it on.

Marinette touched his cheeks and kissed him hard. Her tongue licked along his bottom lip and he parted his lips to give her access. His tongue met hers and she sighed against him. She shifted slightly, rolled her hips, and he slid in with a moan.

"Oh, fuck." Luka clenched his eyes shut and gripped her hips.

Marinette smiled and began to rock her hips into him. He used his hands to guide her and his nails bit into her skin. She moaned and circled her hips, before rolling them. Luka moaned and slid his hands up her sides and brushed her nipples through her shirt with his thumbs. Marinette arched her back and cried out.

Luka slid one hand down beneath her skirt and ran his finger between her wet folds, before he circled her swollen clit. He felt her tighten around him and he felt her thighs shake with pleasure.

Luka smirked and sped his finger up, while his other hand guided her, so that the tip of his cock brushed against the bundle of nerves inside her warm, tight, pussy.

Marinette called out and tensed up around him, until she burst and screamed out. "Ah, Luka!"

"Ah, Marinette." Luka panted and gripped her hips with both hands, meeting her rhythm with his own.

She panted with parted pouty pink lips and he sped up until he couldn't handle it anymore and he let the waves take him under.

Marinette moaned louder, as she felt him grow bigger and harder, before he collapsed beneath her, satisfied.

She ran her fingers through his hair with a smile. "That was amazing, Luka."

He raised his head and looked at her. "I'm not done with you yet." Luka smirked and suddenly rolled them over, so that she was on her back.

He slid down her body and pushed her ankles until her knees were drawn up. She watched him with bedroom eyes and Luka smiled at her with a calm expression. He bent his head down and slowly licked between her soft folds.

"Ah…" Marinette let out a soft moan and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Does Adrien do this?" Luka flicked her clit until it swelled up. He wrapped his lips around her swollen nub and sucked on it.

Marinette gripped the sheets with her other hand and arched her back.

Luka flicked her exposed clit with his tongue and sucked at the same time. She curled her toes and he slid his middle finger between her folds and into her tight pussy. She moaned louder and shook her head, as he did a come hither motion with his finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves that had swollen up inside her and she came hard around his mouth and finger within moments.

He continued to stroke her g-spot and she shuttered and came three more times within moments from one another. Her thighs shook and her breath came out in pants. Her thighs tightened around his head and Luka smirked, as her legs fell open.

"I can't anymore. I can'-" Marinette was breathless, but he flicked her clit and rubbed her swollen nerve cluster once more and she crashed around him again.

"I think you mean you can, Marinette." Luka smiled up at her and noticed how the light made her sweat sparkle between her breasts and along her neck. "You're beautiful, Marinette. And you make the most beautiful music with your voice."

She blushed and he laid next to her. She cuddled against his chest and sighed. She was now more confused than before.

"How about we have a real date? I could take you out to dinner, tomorrow night? My treat?" Luka brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Sounds good." Marinette smiled at him and closed her eyes.

 **Songs: Someday by The Growlers**

 **And I wrote the other parts to: Self Control by Dallask**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. I'm really... enjoying the reviews on this story. :) haha They make my day. So, thank you. I am taking them all into consideration, as well. ;) haha**

Adrien walked into the kitchen of his lavish apartment. Plagg zipped around him.

"Camembert?" Plagg begged and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" Adrien groaned and tugged at the front of his hair.

He aimlessly opened the fridge and opened the camembert box. He took out a wedge and tossed it to Plagg. The small cat kwami swooped up and caught it, before it could hit the ground.

"Careful! It's my most precious possession." Plagg scolded. "Just because your mind is buzzing with Marinette and Ladybug. You're one step away from being a stalker, kid."

Adrien growled under his breath and punched the air. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Wait!" Plagg zipped into the silver ring with heavy protest.

A neon green light enveloped him leaving Chat Noir in its wake. He walked out to his balcony, climbed up onto the filigree black half fence, and took his staff from his back. He extended it and made his way to Marinette's apartment.

He peered into her window and saw that her room was empty. Chat raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. Luka's face showed up in his mind and he groaned at the thought. He made his way to Luka's apartment and ran across the rooftops. Chat had to get there. Marinette was his and no one else's. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her. Chat, no, Adrien needed her. He cringed and extended his staff to move faster through the city of Paris.

He finally reached Luka's apartment and dropped down onto his balcony. His ears twitched and he heard soft breathing sounds that sounded like Marinette's. Chat looked through the double glass doors to see Marinette lying on Luka's chest. His eyes burned and his hands balled into fists. His heart felt like it was going to burst and he wanted to fall to his knees.

The way she was content and the way her fingers were curled in the tips of Luka's hair made Chat feel like he had lost. He sighed and fell to the ground. He drew his knees to his chest, ran his fingers through the front of his hair, and tugged slightly. He peered up through his shaggy blonde hair and caught Marinette's blue bell eyes with his glowing green ones. His eyes betrayed him and tears fell down his mask.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and suddenly sat up. "I suddenly… have to… go." Marinette gathered her clothing and quickly dressed.

"Why what's wrong?" Luka reached out to her in confusion.

"Uh… Alya. She's calling me." Marinette held her cell phone out in her palm from her skirts' pocket.

Luka nodded and watched her get dressed.

"Tomorrow night? Dinner? I'll pick you up around six at night." Luka tried to get her to answer him.

"Uh.. yeah, I mean yes. Sounds fine. Thank you, Luka." Marinette looked over at the balcony to find it empty and she made her way out of his apartment building.

Marinette walked down the sidewalk and rounded the corner, when Chat Noir came out from an alleyway. She jumped and screamed with her hand to her chest. "You scared me, Kitty."

"Why?" Chat's red eyes were cascading tears. "Why were you with him?"

Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Chat…"

"I thought I was winning. I thought I-" Chat wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

"I'm confused. I don't know who to pick. I don't know who to choose. I don't know-" Marinette felt her own tears burn her eyes. "I don't want to hurt either of you."

"A little late for that, Mari." Chat Noir mumbled hit the sidewalk with the end of his staff and extended it further to take off away from her.

He fell onto his bed and flung his hands over his eyes.

"I told you kid. Every time you do this? You just get more hurt. Maybe it's time you find someone, who wants you with all of their heart. Not just half of it." Plagg sighed and sat next to his holder on the extra pillow.

Adrien slammed his fist onto the bed. "No, Plagg. She'll pick me. You'll see." He suddenly got up and grabbed his keys from his dresser.

"Where are we going?" Plagg zipped in front of his face, as Adrien walked to the door.

"I'm gonna take Mari out tonight. His nights tomorrow? Then my nights today." Adrien smirked, darkly, and walked out the front door, before locking it behind him.

Marinette was in pieces on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. She felt so stupid. She was dragging them along and it was hurting both of them. Marinette groaned when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

A massive bouquet of red roses stood in her way and a shy Adrien peaked out from behind them. "Bonsoir, Mari." His voice was soft and timid. "Can I take you out tonight? Just the two of us? Please."

Marinette blushed, took a rose from the pile, and brought it to her lips. "They're beautiful, Adrien."

"So, what do you say, m'Lady? Dinner, me, you, on a rooftop?" Adrien held out his hand with love filled eyes. "Dans le costume?"

Marinette smirked and took his hand with a nod. "Let me just put those in water."

Adrien smiled his famous Chat Noir smile and he watched her fill vases with the roses. When she was finished he smiled at her. Adrien took her hand and lead her out to her balcony.

"Tikki?" Marinette called out and she zipped over to her. "Spots on!"

A red light enveloped her and left Adrien's dream behind. Ladybug was beautiful, as ever, and his heart raced when he saw her.

"Plagg! Claws out!" A green light took him over and he grabbed her around the waist. "Hold on tight, Bugaboo."

Ladybug held onto his shoulder and side and he extended his staff and took them across the lit up city.

He set them down onto a rooftop that was the closest one to the Eiffel Tower and it lit up and sparkled. Ladybug looked around them at what he had set up.

There was a red blanket set up on the cement floor. Three various height candles sat at each corner. A woven basket held some kind of hot dish and there was a metal bucket that was chilling a pinot noir. Red rose petals surrounded them on the ground.

"How long did this take you?" Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"A few hours. Sorry, I didn't make the food myself. I picked it up at a local cafe. Next time, I'll invite you over for an Adrien specialty." Chat smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Chat." Ladybug kissed him on the cheek with her hand on his shoulder. "It's beautiful."

Chat's heart melted at her touch. It was the only touches he ever got. Had ever really had. His father had never been that loving and his mother wasn't around. He sighed and tried to push it to the back of his mind. The sudden realization that he could lose that, made his heart ache.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the blanket on the ground.

Ladybug smiled and sat down on the blanket and Chat sat across from her.

Chat set out two white plates and two wine glasses. He popped the wine open and poured it into her glass first then his.

Ladybug smiled and watched him put some of the food onto her plate and then his. He set forks beside each plate and sighed with a proud smile.

Ladybug giggled at him. "You're perfect, ya know that."

"I think you mean, purrfect, m'Lady." Chat winked at her and raised his pinot noir to his lips.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and took a sip of her red wine. "It's delicious. Thank you." She licked her lips with a content smile.

She watched Chat's eyes go from bright and happy to something darker.

"Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his thigh with her hand.

"I-" Chat slumped his shoulders. "It's nothing."

"How much did you see?" Ladybug looked into his eyes concerned.

"Too much." Chat sighed, the corners of his mouth turned down, and his heart ached.

"You know you'll always be my kitty." Ladybug leaned into him and brought her face meer inches from his.

"I just wish I was your only kitty." Chat poked his food, after Ladybug sat back on her heels with a sad expression.

"I know. You both would rather be the only cat." Ladybug poked at her food.

"I guess, I don't see what you see in him." Chat rested his head on his hand with his elbow pressed into his thigh.

"He's smooth, interesting, different, musical, compliments me, and looks at me like I'm his world. Like no one else could be, as perfect as, me. Like I'm special and mean something." Ladybug looked up at the moon, lost in thought.

She heard his fork drop onto his plate and her gaze fell down to his. Chat was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and parted lips. Realization hit her and she covered her mouth.

He sighed and shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

"I just- real- um." Ladybug slowly dropped her hands. "You've-"

Chat looked at her and twitched his mouth back and forth, waiting for her to continue with his hands under his chin, fingers intertwined together.

"You've done those things too." Ladybug felt ashamed and she looked away from him.

He sighed and picked his fork back up. "I've always looked at you like that. Complimented you like that. Expressed that, whether through words or my eyes… I may have not articulated it well or said the right things, but- still."

"I'm so sorry." Ladybug felt awful, like she had been blinded.

"He's not that creative, Mari. But it doesn't matter what I have to say. It's your decision. Not mine. I'm just the guy waiting in the sidelines like he is." Chat took another bite of his food and Ladybug watched him with parted lips.

"I just- I don't know what to do. I can't decide. He surprises me with a song and then you come in here and treat me to this!" Ladybug used her hand to point out his lavish surprise around them. "How can I pick? You both are amazing in your own ways…"

Chat scoffed and smirked at her. "I mean, you could pick both… but at the same time… it'd kill me to never have you to myself. You'd always be thinking of Luka at the same time you're with me and vise versa."

"Chat... " Ladybug bit her bottom lip. She moved the plates out of the way and took the fork from his hand.

Ladybug crawled on her hands and knees up to him. His eyes went wide, as her face got close to his. Her nose touched his and she smiled. She softly touched his cheek and tilted her head slightly, before meeting his lips with hers.

"You know what he asked me today?" She straddled his hips.

"What?" Chat sighed and wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"If Adrien ever licked and touched me the way he was." She licked and kissed his ear and he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"What'd you say?" Chat's heart sped up.

"I didn't say anything. I shook my head, but what was I supposed to say at that moment?" Ladybug nuzzled his neck and Chat's heart suddenly hurt.

He pulled her arms from around his neck and he looked at her with her wrists in his hands. "You shook your head? What did he do?" He wanted to know. He needed to know. He didn't want to know, but it would bug him if he didn't.

Ladybug sighed and didn't speak.

"Fine. I'll just have to prove that I'm better than him." Chat smirked darkly at her and pushed her back onto the blanket.

He crawled on top of her and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. He slid his hand between her breasts and she arched her back with a soft mewl, as his claw gently slid down her stomach to her pelvis. Her hands balled into fists at her hips and then relaxed.

"Detransform, bugaboo." Chat crawled up her body and whispered in a low sultry voice, into her ear.

"Spots off." Ladybug whispered and her suit dissolved around her.

"Claws in." Chat sat back on his heels and let the neon green light take him over.

Adrien ran his fingers along her legs from her ankles to her thighs and he hooked his fingers into her pajama shorts. He tugged them down, leaving her in only her pink panties.

"Bend your knees for me." Adrien purred and Marinette bit her lip and did as he instructed.

He wrapped his arms beneath and around her thighs and rubbed his nose along her soaked panties. Marinette arched her back and let out a soft mewl.

"You're so wet." Adrien whispered and tugged her panties down her thighs and off her ankles. She moaned and watched him hover over her.

He settled back between her thighs and slowly traced the line between her folds with his warm tongue. She let out a soft cry and arched her back, biting her index finger.

"Keep your eyes on me, bugaboo." Adrien smirked at her and spread her soft lips, exposing her swollen clit. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and her whole body shivered.

He lightly trailed his fingers along her thighs and swirled his tongue around her clit and her legs shook, and her lips parted.

Adrien swirled and tugged at her clit with his tongue and slowly licked up her wet folds. She moaned and lifted her hips and he held them still with his hands. "Stay still."

"It's hard to when y-you're doing that." Marinette stuttered and he smiled, peering into her eyes with glowing green ones.

"When I do what?" Adrien smirked and dark eyes. "This?"

He flicked her clit with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the swollen nub, before he began to suck on it and expose her clit to his warm tongue. Marinette gripped his soft hair and tilted her head back in a moan.

"I'm gonna guess he did that. And maybe…" Adrien slid his index finger into her sex and found the swollen bundle of nerves. He brushed his finger along it towards him and she came around his finger and mouth within moments. "That."

He watched her shiver and heard her cry out, as she came hard.

"And I'm willing to bet, he kept this up," Adrien kept stroking her g-spot, causing her to cum over and over again until she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Watching you crash around him over and over again, until you were too exhausted to cum anymore. Which he then said-" Adrien smirked, flicked her clit with his tongue, stroked one more time, and swirled his tongue around her swollen nub and she came again. "That you could in fact cum again."

Marinette looked at him with exhausted satisfied blue bell eyes and parted rose hued lips.

"But I'm willing to bet, that he didn't do this." Adrien smiled with a dark expression.

He swirled her clit with his tongue and coaxed her towards another orgasm and right as she was about to cum for him again, he rolled his finger around her ass and dipped his finger in slightly. Her toes curled and she arched her back further, as his fingers stroked inside her sex and bottom and his tongue and lips lavished her swollen clit.

"Ah, Adrien! Don't stop! I'm gonna-" Marinette bucked her hips.

"Scream for me, love bug." Adrien moaned against her and felt her muscles tense, before she released with a loud moan that echoed out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Luka laid in his bed and thoughts of Adrien circled around his mind. The way he touched Marinette. The way he slid his hand down the front of his pants. The way his lips parted when his cheeks turned red. Luka slid his hand down his pants and adjusted himself. The feel of his palm on his cock made him bite his bottom lip and sigh.

Adrien's green eyes flashed in front of his and he groaned and ran his thumb over the head of his cock and spread precum around the tip and down the length of himself with a moan.

He thought about Adrien wrapping his lips around the tip and thought about him swiping his tongue across it. He watched, as Adrien slowly licked from the base to the head. Watched him flick beneath his swollen head with the tip of his tongue. Luka groaned louder and began to roll his hips, pumping into his hand.

He felt the pressure build up at the base of his spine and he panted. "Ah…" Luka suddenly let go with heavy breaths.

"Shit." Luka cussed under his breath and went to go clean up by taking a shower.

Luka turned on the warm water. He slipped his shirt over his head and slid his pants down his legs. Luka sighed and got into the shower and let the warm water run down his neck and back. "I wish he would touch me like that."

He bit his lip and tried to not think about it, but it invaded his mind again. It was a nightly occurrence for him. His heart ached and his eyes burned. It hurt for something to be so one sided. He liked Marinette, just as well, but he also had something for Adrien.

Luka washed himself off and turned the water off. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into his family room and turned on the stereo and got lost in the music.

Marinette sat in her apartment with Adrien. They were drinking tea and watching a movie together.

"Have you ever thought of… ya know… doing stuff with Luka?" Marinette blushed and didn't look him in the eyes.

Adrien looked at her with wide green eyes. "With Luka?"

"I mean… you guys are close to one another when you're with me…" Marinette shrugged and took a sip of her warm tea.

"No. I'm not really… into... that sort of thing. Why do you ask?" Adrien looked at her with his head tilted.

"Just curious." Marinette took another sip and drew her knees up to her chest. "I just-"

"What is it, Mari?" Adrien set his cup down on the coffee table.

"I think that maybe… Luka has a different… answer? For that." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen him eye you, Adrien." Marinette confessed.

"I mean, he can love who he wants." Adrien smiled at Marinette. "I'm just not that into that… type of thing."

"Not even a little?" Marinette looked at him with blushing cheeks.

Adrien shook his head. "I just want you, Bugaboo." He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You… wouldn't suck him for me?" Marinette looked at him through her lashes.

Adrien looked at her with a downturned mouth. "I-" He didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to win, but would he go to a length like that.

"I wasn't serious." Marinette giggled and she watched his expression turn into a smirk and he crossed his arms.

"Hang on… I didn't answer." Adrien held up a hand. "What do I get if I do?"

Marinette looked at him with shocked blue eyes. "You can't be serious." Her heart sped up at the thought.

"Depends, love bug. What do I get?" Adrien gave her a smug smile.

"Besides breaking his heart? Nothing." Marinette was unamused with the way he was looking at her. "What happened to not liking to play with people's emotions?"

"Luka's different." Adrien's smile fell into an equally unamused look.

"LUKA! Is the same as any human being. Be nice!" Marinette poked him in the chest. She crossed her arms. "But seeing that you are willing to suck him, makes me wonder if you do want to, secretly…"

Adrien jumped back at her remark. "I- I didn't say that."

"You thought it. You were willing…" Marinette shook a finger at him.

"If I got something from you out of it." Adrien murmured.

"Alright, I'll suck you, while you do that to him." Marinette shrugged. "YOU get to be in the middle."

Adrien blushed at the thought and a chill went up his spine. "I don't know how I feel about this idea."

"C'mon… you've never been curious?" Marinette nudged him.

"No. I haven't…" Adrien looked off to the side with a wide smile.

"You're lying." Marinette pointed out his expression.

Adrien's shoulders slumped. "Maybe when I was younger. Isn't everyone curious at some point, Mari? Weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. I even kissed Alya once." Marinette shrugged like it didn't matter.

"There you go. It's not a big deal." Adrien shrugged.

"So… you wanna do that?" Marinette looked off to the side and then into his green eyes.

"We don't even know if Luka would want that." Adrien spoke with his hand.

"I'll ask him on our date tomorrow." Marinette smiled at him.

"Seems like an odd conversation to bring up at dinner…" Adrien spoke under his voice with a short chuckle.

"Not really." Marinette shrugged with a smile. "I don't know where we're going either."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess a small cafe." Adrien chuckled and looked at her unamused expression.

"I'm going to ignore that. Money doesn't matter… It's the memories that do, Chaton." Marinette flicked his nose and stood up to walk into the bedroom.

Adrien suddenly stood up and raced after her. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She let out a scream and giggled and he nibbled on her neck.

Marinette still hadn't made up her mind and it made her heart hurt.

 **Song I wrote Luka's part to: Bite by Troye Sivan**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I changed the ending. Thank you so much to the guest that wrote that amazing analysis. I'm going to assume you were the one from when Bedroom Eyes started. ^-^ haha You're still awesome, if it is you, and if it's not... You're awesome too! Thank you for the in depth review, it really gave me some good ideas. ^-^**

Marinette knocked on Luka's apartment door. He opened the door and let her in with a smile. His hand drug along the small of her back. She slinked past him and looked at him over her shoulder. Luka bit his lip and took in her pink t-shirt dress and black boots. Her hair was slicked back, her lipstick was pink, and her blue eyes popped against the dark shadows and winged eyeliner.

"Where are we going out to?" Marinette slid her hand along his kitchen island and flashed her sparkling blue eyes at him.

"Uh-" Luka was speechless. "I thought we could eat here. I made us something."

"Sounds good." Marinette smirked and sat on a black leather bar stool that was on one side of the island.

Luka cleared his throat and checked on the food in the oven.

"Do you cook often?" Marinette leaned on the counter and stole a strawberry from the bowl, pressing it to her lips.

He watched her with begging teal eyes. "Marinette...um…"

"Hm?" She slowly took a bite of the strawberry, letting her lips linger along it's surface. She closed her eyes and savored it's flavor.

"Fuck it." Luka spun her around on the barstool, picked her up, and sat her onto the island counter.

He stood between her thighs, tangled his fingers in her hair, and kissed her on the lips. He slid his tongue between her lips and she dropped the strawberry to the floor, before tangling her own hands in his hair.

Luka yanked her closer by here hips and kissed down her neck.

"I have a question for you." Marinette bit her bottom lip, as he hungrily licked and sucked along her skin.

"Hm?" Luka rolled his hips into her.

"Do you have feelings for Adrien?" Marinette blushed and Luka suddenly backed up from her.

"I mean, because I've seen you watch him." She bit her lip and gripped the counter with her hands. "It's okay if you do… I was just wondering…"

Luka sighed and leaned his back against the countertop. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it went over his head, but most flirting does." Marinette giggled at the thought.

"He knows?!" Luka's eyes went wide and he wanted to suddenly hide.

"Don't worry." Marinette waved her hands in front of her. "He's not upset about it. In fact… if you want to… ya know... with him… I'm in." Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"I couldn't. I know he's not into me." Luka crossed his arms. "It's one sided, Marinette. Even I know this."

"I offered something up." Marinette suddenly admitted what she had done.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "If he's willing… I'm in."

"Good, because he's out in his car." Marinette smirked at him, and Luka suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I-now?!" Luka swallowed hard in shock.

"Why not?" Marinette smiled at him. "Are you in?"

"I mean- yes?" Luka looked around his apartment to make sure it looked okay.

Marinette typed a text on her phone and within moments Adrien was in the apartment with them.

"Hey." Adrien had a hand in his pocket and the other was awkwardly waving.

Luka couldn't even speak to him. He was at a loss for words.

"Did you want a drink or…" Luka began to offer him something, anything to make it more bearable.

His eyes scanned over Adrien's tight white tee and his fitted blue jeans.

Adrien smirked, stepped closer to Luka, and his blonde hair fell slightly into his emerald eyes.

"Or…" Luka choked and his cheeks flushed.

Adrien gripped his chin between his thumb and index finger and Luka's lips parted. He flicked Luka's top lip with his tongue.

Luka sighed and met Adrien's tongue with his own, while he fell back against the counter.

Marinette watched them and her thighs pressed together and her cheeks turned cherry red.

Adrien hooked his fingers into the front loops of Luka's jeans and yanked him closer, before rolling his hips into him. Luka tangled his finger's in Adrien's hair and wrapped his tongue around his. Luka moaned into the kiss and Marinette bit her bottom lip.

Adrien pressed his forehead to Luka's and whispered in a low warm voice. "You wanna move this to your bed?"

Luka swallowed hard and sighed. Adrien smirked and yanked the man's lips to his and they stumbled down the hallway with Marinette following behind.

Adrien quickly discarded Luka's shirt and Luka grabbed Adrien's cheeks to kiss him harder. Adrien groaned and gave in to his advances. Marinette watched them from a nearby chair and ran a hand between her thighs and circled her swollen clit through her soaked panties.

Adrien watched Marinette, while Luka slipped his tongue along his in a passionate kiss. Marinette panted and split her legs further apart, after sliding her panties down her thighs and off her ankles.

Adrien groaned,as Luka bit Adrien's bottom lip, keeping his eyes on Marinette.

Adrien pushed Luka down onto his bed and began to pop Luka's belt open. Luka bit his lip and helped slide his pants down his legs.

"You don't have-" Luka began to protest.

Adrien crawled up to his face and placed his index finger over Luka's lips. "Shh… It's fine. Relax." He slid down Luka's body, placing kisses from his chest, down his muscular stomach, to his pelvis.

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to not focus on what he was about to do, when he felt his belt buckle pop open. He looked down and between his legs to find Marinette. Adrien groaned, as he felt her hand reach down his pants to free him.

Luka's hands tangled in Adrien's hair, and Adrien groaned, as he felt Marinette's lips wrap around his swollen head. He moaned and rolled his hips into Marinette's mouth and she moaned, sending vibrations through his hard cock.

Adrien looked at Luka with sultry heavy lidded eyes and parted swollen pink lips. Luka moaned and rolled his hips. Adrien's expression was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Adrien groaned and flicked beneath the tip of Luka's hard cock with his tongue. Luka shuttered and gripped Adrien's hair more. Adrien wrapped his lips around the tip and took him into his mouth, until his lips touched the base of his cock. Luka let out a loud moan.

Marinette ran her hand along Adrien's cock, while her tongue swirled around his aching head and Adrien released Luka's cock with a pop so that he could let out a loud moan.

Luka stroked himself for a moment, before Adrien moved Luka's hand to take him into his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the tip and ran his hand up and down it, while his mouth took him in and moved along with it.

Luka buckled his hips and Adrien sped the rhythm up, while Marinette kept up with him. Adrien rolled his hips with a groan and Marinette grabbed onto his clothed hip. She moaned and felt her soak through her thin panties more than before.

Luka shook and felt the pressure building. "Hah, Adrien. I'm gonna-"

Adrien groaned, as Marinette sucked harder and tugged on him faster. "So, am I." He groaned and rolled his hips more, speaking around Luka.

"Ah, ah, HAH!" Luka's cock swelled more and grew harder. Adrien smirked and brought him right to the brink, before releasing Luka from his mouth, and Luka spilt cum onto his own stomach.

"Hah, hah, hah." Adrien shivered and felt himself cum. Marinette kept him in her mouth, coaxing him with her tongue and her fingers, until he was satisfied and panting with his head bowed over Luka's hips.

Marinette let him go and Adrien crawled off of her and Luka. He sat beside them and both guys tried to catch their breath. Marinette was writhing with her fingers between her legs, her dress slid over his hips and her hand was beneath her visibly wet panties.

"Do you wanna handle her or should I?" Adrien spoke with small breaths in between.

Luka smirked. "Seeing as how I didn't do any work…" He moved to the foot of the bed and yanked Marinette closer to him.

He looked up at a flushed, panting Marinette with a warm smile. He slid her panties down her thighs and dropped them to the floor.

Marinette watched as Luka licked up her wet folds. Marinette flung her head back against the sheets, as his tongue circled her swollen nub.

Adrien captured her chin in between his finger and thumb and turned her face to his. He smirked at her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Luka wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, while flicking the tip of his tongue along her swollen clit.

"Ah!" Marinette screamed out and clenched her thighs around Luka's head.

He groaned and felt himself harden again. Adrien smirked and wrapped his tongue around hers in a sultry kiss and She moaned against his lips, as Luka spread her thighs once again. He slid his finger inside her tight sex and rubbed the bundle of nerves. She tensed up, panted against Adrien's kiss and came around Luka's mouth and finger.

Luka reached for a condom, slid it on, and Adrien planted kisses down her neck. He slid his hand down to the hem of her dress and he slid it up her body. Marinette arched her back and helped to take it off. Adrien popped the clasp on her bra and took her peaked pink nipple into his mouth. Luka chose that moment to enter her. Marinette cried out and Adrien rolled her nipple with his tongue and caressed her other breast with his hand. Marinette reached over and searched for Adrien's hard cock. He put it more within her reach and she wrapped her fingers around his smooth cock.

"Kiss me." She moaned in a soft voice and Adrien obliged.

Luka groaned and slammed harder and faster into her, while Adrien flicked his tongue along her parted top lip and let her wrap her tongue with his. She moaned,as the pressure built up and her muscles tensed. Luka panted and watched Marinette stroke Adrien. He groaned and focused on what Marinette was doing.

Adrien shivered and moaned against Marinette's kiss, before he released himself onto her breasts.

Luka moaned and closed his eyes,as he felt Marinette shiver and cum around him. He relaxed and let her gripping sex take him away and he came with a loud groan.

They all collapsed onto the bed, panting, with Marinette between them.

"Is something burning?" Marinette sat up alarmed.

"Shit." Luka jumped up and threw on his jeans to go turn the oven off.

Adrien was slipping his shirt back on, as he ran out to the kitchen with a dressed Marinette.

"So… take out?" Luka smiled at them awkwardly, holding a burnt dish.

"C'mon, I know the purrfect place." Adrien chuckled and ran a hand through his bedhead hair.

"Thanks, Adrien." Luka blushed and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

Marinette watched how well they were getting along and she gripped her chest. It ached and her eyes felt warm, like she was about to cry. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away and contemplated it on her fingertip. She didn't know what this feeling was and it hurt too much to think deeper into it at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien, Luka, and Marinette stood in front of a cafe that towered above them. Marinette looked up at the vast building with parted lips.

"I- This is too much." Marinette looked over at Adrien and he chuckled.

"It's fine. My treat. C'mon. I come here all the time." Adrien opened the gold front door and held it open for them.

Marinette and Luka walked in and Adrien dropped the door, once he had made it through. Luka looked around them and took it in with Marinette. The tables were round and covered with white table cloths. Aquariums were spread throughout and the lights were blown glass spheres that hung periodically about. The chairs were brass colored filigree with navy leather seats. The floors were a light wooden tile.

"Adrien…" Marinette went to speak, but found herself unable to.

"It's fine." Adrien smiled at them with his hand in his pocket.

"Bonsoir, Adrien. The usual spot?" The front desk attendant smiled at him.

"Bonsoir. No, could we get a spot up on the terrace, s'il vous plait?" Adrien gave his model smile and the attendant grabbed three menus and the wine list and took them up onto the terrace without an issue.

"How often are you here?" Luka looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably…" Adrien touched his chin in thought, before releasing his chin to talk with that hand. "Once or twice a week?"

"By yourself?" Luka jumped back in shock.

Adrien sighed and looked at him unamused. "Who else would eat with me?"

"I figured...you'd have family, friends… Mari?" Luka poked at him with his words. He didn't know much about Adrien.

Marinette held her breath, as she watched Adrien clutch his hands into fists. "Let's sit down, shall we?" She nervously smiled and gestured to the table.

"Sure." Luka pulled the chair out for Marinette and sat down in his own and Adrien sat down last, after clearing his throat.

"I-" Adrien didn't know how to respond to Luka.

"He comes here all the time with his parents. Sometimes with Nino." Marinette looked at Adrien with understanding eyes, touched his thigh with her hand and slightly gripped it, and bit her bottom lip.

Adrien cleared his throat and visibly relaxed again. "Yeah. Usually, my fa-father meets me here to discuss his company matters." He looked off to the side with a clenched,forced, model smile.

"O...kay." Luka looked at him weird.

"Would you care to start with some wine?" The waiter came over to the table.

Adrien looked over the win list. "We'll take a bottle of this pinot noir." He pointed out the red wine from the list.

Marinette looked over and saw the price and about fell out of the chair. "You can't be serious." She whispered to him.

"Oh, I am, Bugaboo." Adrien held out the wine menu, focusing on Marinette, and felt the waiter take it and walk away.

Luka looked over the prices on the menu, looked at how close Adrien and Marinette really were, and his heart ached. He instantly saw how much of a competition this was. This man had not only good looks, but he had money, fame, talent, lavish things, could spoil her, cared for people, and he was good in bed. Luka groaned and sat back in his chair. How could he even compete with this man? He had nothing, but a band and an apartment. Granted, it was enough for him, but was it enough for her? His eyes flashed over to Marinette and he finally saw something else behind her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Luka searched her eyes from across the table.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine, after it came to the table and the waiter had poured some into each glass.

"You just- you look like something is bothering you." Luka looked down at the table and played with the tablecloth.

"I'm okay." Marinette tried to smile, reassuringly. If she was truthful, she wasn't okay. This whole concept wasn't okay. She didn't like Luka touching Adrien and she didn't like Adrien showing affection towards Luka. She wanted them to fight again. She wanted them to not get along. Adrien looked over at her with concerned neon green eyes.

A tear fell down her cheek again and Adrien wiped it away and examined it. "What's wrong, Mari?"

"I-" Marinette hadn't felt like this in ages. Not since, Kagami. "I don't understand." She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Let's enjoy dinner."

Adrien and Luka couldn't help, but notice something was off with Marinette.

Adrien looked at Luka and picked at the menu with his thumb and index finger. He bit his lip. It wasn't that he liked Luka. All he wanted was Marinette. But he wanted Marinette to be happy and he thought that advancing on Luka and putting on a good show… would have captured her heart and made her all his. Afterall, she had wanted it. His eyes flickered to Marinette and he worried his bottom lip. "Can I talk to you? Privately, for a moment?" He let his menu go.

Marinette jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

"I just need to ask you something." Adrien looked at her with an expression that made her think it was urgent.

"You can't just ask here, Agreste?" Luka searched from Adrien to Marinette.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "I'm not sure if Marinette wants to answer this in front of you."

"Why not? We're all close here." Luka swirled his wine and peered into it, before taking a sip.

Adrien grit his teeth and flexed his hands into fists beneath the table. Luka still irritated the shit out of him, but he had to put on a smile for Marinette.

"Alright. Fine. I'll bring it up, IN FRONT, of everyone." Adrien grit the words out with a charming smile.

Marinette felt her heart race and ache even more.

"Look. I know you said you wanted… what happened today… to happen. But-" Adrien took her hands in his and brushed his soft lips along her knuckles. "I don't think you realised the implications. I don't think you realized it'd be sharing me with someone else. Kissing someone else. Loving someone else. Lavishing them like I lavish you, on a regular basis. I see it in your eyes, Mari. I haven't seen that look since Kagami."

Marinette shivered at that name on his lips and anger boiled up within her. Anger that she hadn't felt since high school.

Luka set his jaw and crossed his arms across his chest, feeling irritated all of a sudden. Adrien's gaze flickered to Luka and then back to Marinette. This was exactly why he didn't want to say it in front of Luka, but it wasn't his fault.

"You- you didn't even see my face during that time." Marinette sighed and tried to calm down.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I noticed. Trust me. I saw you in the reflection of her car window. I believe…" He tapped his chin in thought and looked off to the side, remembering. "You were standing in the doorway with a shocked expression and your knees gave out slightly."

Marinette's lips parted and her eyes went wide. "I-"

"It's okay, Mari." Adrien waved her away. "I understand." His eyes flickered over to Luka again and back to Marinette.

"No, it's fine. We can keep doing what we're doing. In fact…" Marinette leaned across the table and trailed her fingers down Luka's hand. "I'm suddenly not hungry for food. Wanna go to my place?"

Adrien and Luka looked at her shocked. Moments ago she had been in pain and shy and now all of a sudden she was confident and forward.

"Uh.. sure." Adrien called the waiter over and paid the bill for the wine.

He grabbed the bottle and took it with them, as they exited the cafe.

If Luka was going to give her a run for her money… she was gonna prove she was better than him. She had to. Adrien was her kitty and no one else's. She bit her bottom lip and walked between them. She slipped her hands into theirs and walked towards her apartment.

They got inside and she suddenly grabbed Adrien by the collar of his shirt and walked him back into a wall with her lips on his. Claiming him. His eyes were wide, but soon they relaxed and he closed them, getting lost in her kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist. His lips parted slightly and she slipped her tongue past his lips.

Luka walked over and touched Adrien's chin, pulling his face away from Marinette's advances and he softly kissed Adrien on the lips. Adrien sighed and rolled his hips into Marinette. She moaned and slid her hand between them and slid it over the bulge in his tight jeans.

Adrien gasped and Luka slipped his tongue into Adrien's mouth.

Marinette touched Adrien's chin with determination. "Look at me, kitty." She stole his lips and brushed his lower lip with her tongue, while her hand worked him through his jeans.

Luka knocked Marinette's hand out of the way and he began to grip and tug Adrien's hard cock through his jeans. Adrien let out a loud moan against Marinette's kiss.

Marinette fell to her knees and undid Adrien's pants and slid the zipper down. His gaze fell down to meet hers and he whined, as she freed him. Luka touch him cheek and turned his head to face him. He flicked Adrien's top lip with his tongue and brought his lips against his. Adrien groaned, as he felt Marinette's lips wrap about the head of his aching cock.

"Hah, hah." Adrien panted against Luka's kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Marinette brought her lips to the tip, parted them, and flicked the beneath the tip with her tongue and he shuttered. She stood up and stole his lips from Luka again, feeling the anger boil up within her again. Adrien was heres and no one else's.

Luka fell to his knees and began to lick from the base to the swollen head of Adrien's dick. Adrien groaned and ground his hips.

Luka wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and wrapped his fingers around the soft, smooth, shaft.

Adrien groaned against Marinette's lips. Her hand slid down his chest, over his abs, and down till she found him. Luka moved his hand and she gripped him in her hand. She moved her hand in time with Luka's mouth, and Adrien felt his knees shake.

Her lips felt like wildfire against his and he felt like his tongue couldn't get deep enough, couldn't feel her enough. He needed her, wanted her. She was his oxygen, his life, his blood.

"Mari…" Adrien whined and rocked his hips.

"Cum for me, Minou." Marinette whispered into his ear and he groaned and released into Luka's mouth.

Luka panted and gripped himself through his tight black jeans. He moaned and sat back on his heels.

Adrien peered down at Luka and smirked. He ran his hand beneath his chin and Luka rose with his hand, guiding him. "You're not bad."

Marinette felt the hint of jealousy take her over again. She licked her lips and grabbed both of their hands and lead them to her bedroom.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Say it to My Face by Maty Noys**

 **Out of It by Mothica**


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette pushed Adrien on the bed and straddled his hips. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Mm!" He called out in shock and Luka laid down next to him.

Luka pulled Adrien's lips away from Marinette's by grabbing his chin and pulling it towards him.

Marinette rolled her hips and crushed herself down onto him. Adrien groaned and tried to protest.

Marinette took his attention back to her, and raised her shirt over her head with a smirk. She leaned down and stole the show from Luka again.

Adrien suddenly pushed her away. "Okay, stop. Everyone just stop." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "When did this contest become, who can win Adrien?!"

"I-" Marinette stopped talking and hid inside herself, embarrassed.

"Look, you two work your shit out. I'm gonna go hit a bar." Adrien watched Marinette scrambled off of his lap and he walked to the doorway. He stopped and his hand gripped the doorframe. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Marinette. "It's always been about you, Mari. Always. I hope you know that, before it's too late. I can't wait forever. As much as, that hurts me." He tapped the frame and walked away and out of the apartment.

Marinette's lips parted and she drew her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She placed her forehead onto her knees and cried.

"Marinette?" Luka set his hand on her shoulder.

"I need a moment." She mumbled against her arms and he walked out of her bedroom with a nod.

"I'll go make us something to eat. You must be starving." Luka quietly walked out to her kitchen and began to raid her fridge for ingredients.

Marinette fell on her side and rolled onto her stomach with her face in her pillow, and she screamed.

Luka cringed at the sound, but continued to find something to cook.

Adrien walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. His destination was just around the corner. He stood in front of his favorite bar, took a deep breath, and entered the establishment.

It was all black with hints of silver. The bar was trimmed in black leather and a wall of various liquors sat in neon green lit glass cases.

He sat down at the bar and the bartender walked up to him.

"Rough night?" The bartender cleaned a glass and set it down, before pouring his usual drink.

"You could say that." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and slammed the shock back.

He felt the burn hit the back of his throat and the warmth was a welcoming punishment.

He set the glass back down and used his hand in a come hither fashion and the bartender filled the glass again.

"Hey. Long time no see, Adrien." A japanese girl walked behind him and sat next to him at the bar.

Adrien turned to look at her with the shot in his hand. "Kagami?"

"Who else?" Kagami smiled warmly at him through her long dark eyelashes. She tapped the bar without breaking eye contact with Adrien. "Cognac. Ice."

The bartender slid the glass into her hand and she left him money.

She raised the glass to her red lips with a smile. "How have you been? Still fencing?"

"Yep, every Friday." Adrien threw the shot back and the bartender replaced it with another. "You?"

"It's my career now." She laughed. "I compete, professionally and on the weekends I teach kids."

"That's amazing, Kagami. I was always impressed by you. I mean- your skills." Adrien corrected with a blush.

"Mm.." Kagami softly laughed and ran a hand up his thigh slowly and gripped it.

He felt his cock flex and the heat rise. "So, what are you doing in town?"

"I have a competition here. Also…" She leaned into him. "I was hoping to fight the famous, Adrien Agreste, again."

Adrien swallowed hard and looked down at how close her red lips were to his. His lips turned up into a smirk. "You're on."

"Tomorrow night, then." Kagami tapped him on the nose and spun away from him. "Francois-Dupont High School."

Adrien gripped her wrist, suddenly and yanked her to him. "Wait. Before you go… you wanna dance with me?"

"Okay, Agreste." Kagami smiled at him and let him lead her to the dance floor.

 _Push Back_ by Ne-Yo, Bebe Rexha, and Stefflon Don, played over the sound system.

Adrien held her hand out and she moved her hips and feet in little steps to the beat. She walked towards him and as, she got closer, her hand got higher in the air. He looked down her body and bit his lower lip, as her body pressed to his. She body rolled into him and his hands slid to her hips. He rocked into her and looked down at her, panting. His cheeks flushed and she spun and rolled her rounded ass against his pelvis and he rocked into her.

They rocked their hips to the beat and she spun away from him and danced with her hands above her head and he watched her lock her hips up and move them to the beat in front of him. He slid along the floor and locked his body in different positions to the beat, before jumping and body rolling to the floor.

The people on the dance floor cleared a wide circle for them. Adrien brought his body up onto the palm of his hand in a handstand and froze mid air, before pushing off to his feet to do a shuffle move along the ground.

Kagami smirked and suicided to the floor, rolled her hips into the ground and spun in a circle, using her forearms to carry her weight. She rolled her body up, back onto her feet, in a smooth move and winked at him, biting her tongue.

Adrien yanked her to him again and she put an arm around his neck and he held her by her hips, and rocked them back and forth to the beat, while the people on the dance floor came in around them to dance too.

Kagami giggled and turned around in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he got lost in her stare. "Where have you been?"

"Oh ya know…" Adrien looked off to the side with a smirk. "Here and there. Modeling. Same old, same old."

Plagg watched from his shirt with worried eyes.

"I've never seen someone move like that." Kagami sighed and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and he looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes.

"Me either." Adrien brought his lips closer to hers.

Kagami smiled warmly and closed the gap. Her lips brushed against his and he tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned her back. The kiss was nowhere near Marinette's, but it was something new and it excited him. No drama. Just a kiss. It didn't mean anything.

He pulled her back up against him and she rolled her hips against him. Adrien groaned, as she bit his bottom lip and tugged gently. Her dark eyes searched his and she licked her lips. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I'd love to…" Adrien sighed and let her lead him out of the bar.

 **Song:**

 **Push Back by Ne-Yo, Bebe Rexha, and Stefflon Don**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love them all! You guys are amazing! ^-^ Also, due to the confusion as to where Marinette and Luka ended up at... I changed a little part at the bottom. Hopefully, that helps some. ^-^**

Luka tapped on the frame of her bedroom door. "Hey, I made dinner. You wanna, uh…" He rubbed his upper arm. "eat with me?"

Marinette looked up from her cell phone with red rimmed eyes. Luka sighed and sat next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "You know… if he can't wait for you? Maybe he's not worth it."

Marinette looked at him horrified. "You're not helping." She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"I'm just being honest. I know it's hard, but… I'd wait forever for the chance to date you, M." Luka rubbed her upper arm.

Marinette sniffed again and shook her head. "You don't get it. And you won't… because I can't tell you." She sobbed and brought her knees to her chest again. "He's been waiting… since we were 13."

Luka was taken aback. "That long?! And you've never dated? What the hell?!"

"I- It was never the right time." She mumbled, trying not to give too much away.

"You've had that man…" Luka pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Waiting on a string… for that long? Marinette." He was horrified. "You can't keep someone waiting that long. That's way… too long. Your in your twenties."

"I-" Marinette began to cry harder. "He's probably with some other girl at the bar."

"And if he is? Forget him. You deserve so much better, M." Luka raised her chin up and wiped her tears away. "You deserve to be treated like your the sun."

She sighed and bit her bottom lip and got lost in his teal eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Luka looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna know about your feelings for Adrien." Marinette didn't meet his eyes. "I mean, love who you love, I'm open minded, but… I didn't think this was ever about him."

Luka sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand. "I- How do I put this?"

Marinette looked up at him with a smile.

"Maybe, I could play you a song? To explain?" Luka bit his bottom lip and peered at her through his hair.

"If it helps, okay." Marinette nodded and Luka took his cell phone from his pocket.

"I don't have my guitar, so I hope this band app I use to record impromptu song ideas on will suffice." Luka cleared his throat and opened it up.

He then began to use the different instruments within the app to make a full music piece of _All the Pretty Girls_ by Kaleo.

"All the pretty girls like Samuel...Oh, he really doesn't share. Though it's more than he can handle… Life is anything but fair, life is anything but fair." He swayed and slowly opened his eyes to look at Marinette.

She bit her lip and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Just, as soon as, they turn older...He'll come up and sweep them off their feet. It's only making me feel smaller…. All the hidden love beneath." Luka sang out and closed his eyes, getting into it.

Marinette swayed to the music and closed her eyes.

 **So won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down**

Luka looked at Marinette and bit his bottom lip. "All alone, alone again. No one lends a helping hand. I have waited, I have waited. Takes a toll, one's foolish long before I see the light? I have waited, I have waited for you to lay me down **."** Luka let a tear fall down his cheek, as he watched Marinette sway.

"You know it's hard. Heaven knows I've tried… But it just keeps getting harder…" Luka's voice cracked slightly and Marinette opened her eyes to look at him.

Luka belted out the words, "I'll wait." Repetitively with saddened eyes.

"For you to lay me down. Won't you lay me down." He sighed and finished the song.

She leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're jealous."

"I want you, Marinette,but this whole thing is getting to my head. While, yes, I find Adrien attractive… All I really want is you, Marinette." Luka admitted and looked away from her gaze. "I'm confused. I like Adrien, but I love you. It's all so… complicated."

She stroked the nape of his neck and searched his eyes. "I get it." She closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against his.

Kagami brought a glass of water over to Adrien, who was busy clutching his head in his hands.

"I really… shouldn't have drank so much." Adrien groaned and relaxed back onto her couch.

"Well, you did seem to be having a bad day." Kagami smiled and sat next to him.

"So… you don't care if I don't… ya know?" Adrien shrugged at her and she touched his thigh with her hand and he flinched.

"No, I figured it wasn't going down." She took a sip of her water with a smile. "You still love Marinette, don't you?"

Adrien sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it was a hunch. I haven't heard her name in years and the whole way here... that's all you've talked about." Kagami shrugged and licked her lips. "How are you two not together yet? Although, you did tell me, she was a very good friend." Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Luka showed up." Adrien grit his teeth and his hands tightened around the glass.

"I see." Kagami nodded and set her glass down on the coffee table. "Well, I think you should make her see that she is running out of time."

"I told her that before I walked out, Kagami." Adrien sighed and swirled his water.

"Well, show her. Prove it to her. That you are wanted by millions and that she's gonna miss her chance." Kagami picked her glass up again.

"Where am I going to find someone?" Adrien took a sip of his water.

Kagami raised her hand and pointed at her head.

"You'd be willing for me to use you for that?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"More than willing. I'll be your 'girl'." She put girl in between quoting fingers. "But you have to still do that fencing match with me. Actually…" She thought for a moment. "Invite her to it, tomorrow night. I'll put on a show." Kagami smiled and Adrien worried his bottom lip.

"After, I stormed out? I don't know if she'll bite." Adrien confessed with a sigh. "Besides, she's just a-"

"I swear to all things holy, if you so as say the word, friend… I'll fight you right here and now, until you shut up and call her what she is!" Kagami slammed her glass down on the table.

Adrien sat back in shock at her outburst. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"We're not 14 anymore, Adrien!" Kagami growled at him. "Grow up and start acting like you're the twenty something year old you are! Play the game or give her up. Because if you don't make a move… she'll be gone." _And I'll snatch you up._ The words played through her mind.

Adrien's expression became determined. He took out his smartphone and found Marinette's number. He dialed and waited for her to answer.

Marinette was busy with her lips on Luka's and his tongue was gliding along hers. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it. She was too lost in Luka's kisses and her fingers were tangled in his soft hair. He rolled her beneath him and slid his hand beneath her shirt and up her stomach to her breast, where he caressed it and she mewled out.

Adrien gave up and left a message on her phone. "Hey. I'm sorry I ran out. I have a fencing tournament tomorrow evening at…"

"Six." Kagami mouthed and he nodded.

"Six. It's going to be at our old high school." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Kagami. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come watch me. It should be good. Alright, well, let me know. Bye."

He hung up and groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Good. Now, let's hope she takes it and decides to come." Kagami smiled at him. "Want some ibuprofen?"

"Yes, please." Adrien rubbed his temples and Kagami got up to get a pain killer.

Luka pulled away from Marinette and she begged for him to come back.

"C'mon. You need to eat." Luka helped her up and pulled her to the kitchen.

Marinette looked down to see some type of soup sitting in a bowl on the table.

"I figured you'd want something comforting and warm." Luka smiled and sat down across from her.

"Thank you so much, Luka." Marinette smiled and picked up her spoon to eat.

Marinette took out her cell phone and saw she had missed a call from Adrien. Her face fell and she caressed the face of her phone.

"What's wrong?" Luka looked up from his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien called me."

Luka sighed. "Did he leave a message?"

Marinette nodded and pressed her lips together with a sigh.

"You should hear what he has to say." Luka hated to admit it, but he knew it might make her feel better.

Marinette unlocked her voicemail and listened to it. She hung up and looked at Luka.

"And?" Luka took another bite.

"He wants me to go to his tournament tomorrow at our old high school." Marinette sighed and played with her soup.

"Go. I won't stop you." Luka shrugged. Maybe, if he showed how much he cared… she'd pick him.

Marinette nodded. "I think I will."

"Good." Luka smiled. "Now, eat. Please."

Marinette picked up a spoonful of soup and brought it to her lips. "It's delicious, Luka. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. And I was being honest. You deserve the world, M." Luka smiled at her with his eyes closed.

Marinette giggled and began to eat more. It was then that she realised how hungry, she truly was. "I still don't know who to choose."

"I know that, Marinette. But I'm willing to wait, if the prize is this good." Luka smiled at her and she blushed.

"She didn't answer?" Kagami brought a sandwich over to Adrien with a smile.

Adrien shook his head and took the plate from her. "No, not yet."

"Give her some time. In the meantime… you wanna watch some competitive fencing on tv?" Kagami smiled over at him.

"Why not." Adrien smirked and took a bite of the food.

Kagami smiled and turned the television on.

They sat watching the tournament for a while. "C'mon! Anyone can see that he touched her first!" Adrien called out a bad call with his hand aimed at the screen.

Kagami watched him with a smile and she giggled behind her hand. "You're really passionate about the sport, huh?"

"My family is really into fencing. But when I looked into yours… I'd say yours is too." Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagami's eyes grew big. "You looked my family up?"

Adrien pointed at the ring on her finger. "I saw that and got interested. It looked familiar to me. It was then that I realised who you were."

Kagami played with her ring. "I guess my name is pretty well known."

"PRETTY?!" Adrien leaned forward onto his thighs. "You're known globally! Your family has topped the charts for years!"

Kagami blushed and rubbed her arm. "What can I say… we love our competition."

"I can admire that." Adrien shrugged and searched her eyes. He suddenly cleared his throat. "Anyway, I guess, I'll get going. See you tomorrow night?"

"Be there an hour early." Kagami nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for dinner and the talk. I needed it." Adrien smiled and got up from her couch.

"Need a ride?" Kagami pointed with her thumb.

"Nah. I'll have someone pick my car up. I could use the walk anyway." Adrien smirked and made his way out of her apartment.

"Wait. Let me give you my number." Kagami handed him a piece of paper that she had scribbled her number on.

"Thank you, Kagami." Adrien smiled and took the paper from her.

"You're more than welcome, Adrien." Kagami smiled and closed the door behind him.

Adrien sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the building and down the sidewalk.

A text suddenly appeared on his phone.

 **Mari: I'll be there.**

Adrien smiled at the text and pocketed his phone. "Plagg?" He rounded the corner into a secluded alleyway.

"What?" Plagg zipped out of his shirt. "I was busy having a lovely moment with some camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Cheese later. I need to get home. Claws out!"

He was soon covered in a neon green light and he bounded through Paris towards his apartment.

Marinette stood at her kitchen sink, washing the pots and pans from Luka making dinner for them. Luka watched her from the kitchen table. He smiled and rested his chin on his palm.

"Thank you again, for everything." Marinette smiled over her shoulder, drying a dish.

"Anytime, Marinette." Luka stretched and stood up from the table. "Well, I should get going. I have to practice for an up and coming gig. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Marinette smiled at him, set the dish towel down, and walked him to her apartment door to say goodnight.

As soon as, she shut the door and listened for his footsteps to dissipate... she called out to her Kwami. "Tikki?!"

Tikki zipped into the room from her bedroom and looked at her concerned. "Yes, Marinette?"

"I need to get out of here. I need to think about all of this." Marinette rubbed her temples.

"Just say the words." Tikki smiled and hugged her holder's cheek.

Marinette warmly smiled. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Chat used his staff to fly through the air when he was hit by another body, mid air. He cried out and heard a female scream, as she reached out and caught onto a steel beam on a nearby building.

Chat shut his eyes and felt himself getting tangled up with someone familiar. He opened his eyes, as they dangled upside down, against each other. His eyes grew wide when he saw a beautiful set of blue ones. "Lady-bug?"

"Hi." She giggled nervously.

"I-" Chat looked away.

"Where were you?" They spoke in unison then blushed and shied away from each other.

"You first." They spoke again.

Ladybug sighed. "Luka made me dinner."

"Ah." Chat nodded with an understanding expression.

"And you?" Ladybug looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I uh… ran into Kagami at the bar." Chat rubbed the back of his neck and Ladybug suddenly wanted to be a million miles from him.

"Wait! Wait!" Chat tried to stop her, but she unhooked her yo-yo causing them to fall to the ground.

"Ow." He rubbed his head and stood up.

"Did you do anything?" Ladybug's eyes filled with tears.

"Wait a minute." Chat waved his hands in front of his face. "You have no say! You were probably all over Luka. Am I right?" He pointed at her with accusing eyes.

"I-" Ladybug couldn't deny that.

"Thought so." Chat sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just- come watch me fight, okay? I'm sorry. I'll be going." He extended his staff and ran off.

"Chat?!" Ladybug called after him with her hand outstretched to the sky, but she watched him leave into the distance with a sigh and a new ache in her heart that hurt worse than before.

Chat landed on the rooftop of his apartment building and fell into a crouch against a brick wall. He placed his hands over his eyes and let the tears fall. "Claws in." He softly cried.

"You gotta keep it together, kid." Plagg zipped into his holder's face and touched his cheek. "C'mon. She'll come around and so will you."

"I'm beginning to doubt it, Plagg. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Adrien gripped the front of his hair.

"Look." Plagg looked into his green eyes with his own. "You're Chat Noir… She's Ladybug… It's in the stars…"

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, well. It should have happened by now." He clenched his hands into fists.

"You can't rush love, even the magical kind." Plagg shrugged and then became grossed out with himself. "What are you turning me into?!" He was horrified and Adrien chuckled.

"Thanks, Plagg." Adrien stood up and brushed himself off. "Let's go inside. I need to practice for tomorrow."

Plagg nodded and zipped into his shirt again and Adrien opened the door and descended down the stairway, into the building.

 **Song: All the Pretty Girls by Kaleo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: THIS CHAPTER HAS DRAMATICALLY CHANGED! :)**

 **This was really hard to write and while researching fencing... I felt a lot like Marinette in Riposte. HAHA Anyway, thank you for all of the amazing reviews! And thank you for reading, following and favoriting this story. And thank you again, twinkletrick for requesting this story! It wouldn't have existed without you asking me to write it. ^-^**

Adrien sat in the locker room of his old high school and grabbed his mask from his bag. He carried it out with him, along with his rapier.

He suddenly looked up from the floor and saw Kagami standing in an all red outfit that was similar to her old one. His lips parted and his eyes scanned over her. She filled the fencing knickers, jacket, and breastplate out better than she used to.

Kagami smiled at him. "You know… If you want to stare at me for hours… you could just take a picture…"

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-" He sighed and slumped. "I have no excuse."

"Uh-huh." Kagami clicked her tongue with a laugh. "I suggest you get to stretching and practicing your moves, because your girl will be here in a few moments. Unless, you'd rather have me instead." She looked away from him, slyly, and began to flex her rapier and bend over to stretch out her legs and sides.

He was taken aback by how forward she was. Adrien shook his head, raised his arms over his head, and stretched them out.

"So, do you have a plan for how this is going to go?" Kagami looked over at Adrien.

"I was kind of hoping you did." Adrien smiled through his teeth in an awkward manner and Kagami rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"I think it'd be better if I didn't tell you and let it be a surprise." Kagami winked at him and he swallowed hard.

He rolled his head from side to side and heard the door open.

Kagami smiled and walked up to him. She touched his shoulder and watched past him for Marinette to stare at them.

Kagami leaned into his ear. "She's here." Her voice caressed his ear and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Adrien slipped his mask over his head and turned to face her.

Kagami slipped her red mask over her face and watched Adrien walk over to Marinette.

"You came." Adrien lead her to sit on a bench.

"I was curious. I thought there would be a lot of people here though." Marinette bit her bottom lip and noticed Kagami going through different moves. "Seeing, as how the last person I saw in an all red uniform was Kagami… I take it, that's her."

"Yeah." Adrien shrugged like it was no big deal. "Make sure you watch closely, Bugaboo. You get to decide who touches who first."

Marinette was confused, but she sat and watched them, anyway. She thought it was supposed to be an actual tournament with lots of people. Not a private show where she had to decide who touched who first.

"Ready?" Adrien called out and flexed his rapier, as he walked over to Kagami.

"Ready." Kagami got into the starting stance and readied her rapier.

"Ready, Mari?" Adrien called out to her and moved his mask, revealing his neon peridot eyes.

Marinette nodded and felt her heart quicken.

Adrien smirked and flung his mask back down. "Let's do this."

"Pret!" Kagami and Adrien yelled out. "Allez!"

Kagami lunged and Adrien perried the attack. Kagami swung her body around him, while disengaging and slowly slid her hand along his upper back, before she lunged at him again and he barely parried it.

"Someone's getting a little distracted." Kagami chuckled and parried his attack.

Adrien backed her into a column and she smiled up at him, as her body pressed against his. She brought her lips dangerously close to his. He searched from her eyes to her lips. She suddenly swung around to counter him.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Agreste." Kagami flirted and Adrien disengaged her parry.

"I could say the same to you." Adrien smirked inside his mask.

Marinette watched with wide eyes and her blood boiled every time she saw Kagami touch him, even slightly.

Kagami pushed him against a wall, she pressed her body against him once more, and ran her thigh between his legs, he bit his bottom lip and blocked her attack with his rapier, before pushing her back. Marinette glared at Kagami and tried to follow them around the gym, but they moved so fast.

They were even better at it than she remembered from High School. Every lunge was parried perfectly and every parry was either disengaged or riposted. It was all too fast and too confusing and suddenly Marinette found herself back into her teenage shoes.

Adrien saw an opening and lunged, but Kagami was just as fast. Marinette found herself at a loss for who touched who first.

Adrien dropped his rapier down to his side and Kagami mirrored him. He pushed his mask up, as did Kagami.

"Who touched who first?" Adrien looked at a confused Marinette.

Kagami bounced from one foot to the next, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Um…" Marinette touched her bottom lip and Adrien looked at her with interested eyes and a smug smile. He knew she didn't know.

"I-" Marinette looked frantically from Kagami to Adrien.

"You can always, abstain, Mari." Adrien hinted. "But I think Kagami touched me first." He looked over at Kagami.

Kagami smirked at him and slowly walked closer to him. She slid her index finger between his pecs and he lowered his eyelids at her. "I think I touched you many times, Agreste."

Kagami wrapped her arms around his neck and Adrien looked down at her like he was helpless. He stroked her cheek to her neck with the back of his hand and brought his lips close to hers.

Marinette felt heat rise within her and she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"It was Adrien, okay?!" Marinette closed her eyes and screamed out. "It's always been Adrien! There I said it! Now, stop touching him!"

"Why should I? You don't want him. You're the one trying to decide between two men! If I was you, it'd clearly be Adrien!" Kagami put her foot down with her hands on her hips. "Why's it so hard to choose?! You know the answer, yet you're not letting yourself decide! And why?!" Kagami scoffed. "You're afraid of hurting someone?! Fuck it! People get hurt all the time! It's love! So, if you don't want Adrien? I'll take him." Kagami shrugged.

Adrien looked at Kagami with parted lips, in shock. He didn't think she would have gone that far.

"In fact… We're going on a date." Kagami looked at a shocked Adrien. She shut his mouth with her finger and thumb beneath his chin. "Tomorrow night." She winked at him, so that he was the only one that saw it.

Adrien smirked and touched Kagami's shoulder. "That's right. Tomorrow night. It's gonna be the best date I've ever had. No drama… Just me and my girl, here."

Kagami wrapped her arm around Adrien's elbow.

"You can't-" Marinette was furious and hurt.

"Ah! I can." Kagami used her finger to talk. "You didn't claim him! You haven't picked him yet. He's open to dating… I'll date him. You have no say, Marinette. He's still available and well wanted in Paris. Remember that."

Marinette stood there dumbfounded and broken. Adrien just shrugged and grabbed his bag to leave.

Kagami walked away after grabbing her bag. "And… you did touch first." Kagami whispered in Adrien's ear with her hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten better, Agreste."

"Thank you, Kagami." Adrien nodded at her, before turning to an angry Marinette.

Marinette huffed and clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Mari? Marinette?" Adrien softly spoke to her with an outstretched hand and his mask in his other arm.

She turned to look at him with anger in her eyes. "How could you?! Invite me to judge you and… and … HER!" She gestured to where Kagami had disappeared to.

"She was only trying to help, Mari. You've taken years to figure this shit out… How am I supposed to wait any longer?" Adrien talked with his hands, exhausted.

"I-" Marinette calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Didn't know I could be taken so easily? Mari… I've been waiting since we were thirteen…" Adrien sighed and took her hands in his. "How long has Luka waited?"

Marinette blushed and looked away. "But he's so talented, and nice, and caring… and he compliments me… He plays guitar… and he sings…"

Adrien rolled his eyes and dropped her hands. "If you don't decide soon, Bugaboo… I'll have to give up. Whether I want to or not." He walked into the locker room to grab his bag and came back out to Marinette. "To be honest. I am available. I will take her on that date tomorrow. And to answer your question... " He peered over his shoulder at her. "No, I didn't sleep with Kagami. We danced. I kissed her. She took me to her apartment. We talked. About you. She made me dinner… I left. I regret kissing her and it had nothing on yours. I'm sorry, but, until you figure this shit out... I'm done." He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, leaving Marinette standing alone again.

Marinette stood in silence and let tears fall down her cheeks. How could she be so stupid?

Marinette suddenly became determined, stomped after him, and grabbed him by his upper arm and yanked him to her.

She peered up at a shocked Adrien with red rimmed eyes. "And you don't think I waited since I was thirteen for you to notice, ME?!"

He jumped back at her accusation.

"You were the one! Who always said I was just a friend! Just a friend! I stumbled around you!" She poked him in the chest. "I couldn't even get ONE sentence out coherently! I blushed every time I was around you! And what did you do? You didn't even… notice." Marinette burst out in tears. "For years! YEARS! This went on! Can you blame me for looking at Luka? Can you BLAME me!" She pointed at her own chest. "For wanting to give up or for moving on?! I filled my bedroom with your photos! I went out of my way to watch every single damn photoshoot! I cheered you on at your tournaments!" She began to sob between her words, as her heart shattered. "And now, you're going to date… HER! A girl, you fought once! You barely know her!"

Adrien sighed and looked at her with an unamused expression and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, What's holding you back? Hm?"

"I-" Marinette's words caught in her throat.

"Exactly. I may have been in denial. But if I had not been blinded by a certain bug? I would have made my move on you years ago, Marinette." Adrien glared at her and stood his ground. "I was afraid of losing you as a friend! You're the closest friend I had, okay?! Besides Nino and Ladybug. But seeing as how we both know, who that is… I'd say your a pretty damn good, FRIEND!" Adrien stomped his foot down and leaned into her.

Marinette threw her fists at her sides and let out a frustrated scream. "YOU! YOU!" She shook her finger at him.

"Me what?!" Adrien got closer to her.

"I could just-" Marinette shook with anger.

"Do it! I'd like to see you try." Adrien dared her with his body language. He towered over her and glared into her blue bell eyes.

Marinette searched his eyes and frowned. She yanked him by his fencing jacket and her lips were on his. He groaned and lifted her up around his waist and walked them back into the school and into the locker room.

She fumbled with his fencing jacket, not knowing how to get rid of it.

Adrien helped her by undoing the velcro and unzipping it, before slipping it off. Marinette's hands were in his hair, while he slipped off the straps that went up and over his shoulders from the waistband of his fencing knickers. Marinette ran her tongue along his and he moaned and slammed her back into the wall. He undid the fencing knickers and they fell to his ankles.

Marinette stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. "We should stop. You're going on a date tomorrow… and I'm going to regret this because it's in vain. I don't want this…" She gestured between them. "To ever be out of hate. As fun as, this is." She gripped at his white undershirt.

Adrien panted and pressed his lips together. "And if I don't want to stop?" He brushed her lips with his.

Marinette shook her head. "I need to get back home. I have to get ready for you father's showcase. You of all people should know it's coming up and you have to meet Kagami tomorrow."

Adrien reluctantly set her down and began to slide on his jeans from his bag. Marinette left the locker room and Adrien took that moment to slam his fist into a locker. His knuckles began to bleed, but he didn't care. He fell into a crouch, held his hair in his hands, and fell apart again, taking hard breaths in anger.

Song I wrote to:

Say Amen by Panic! At the Disco

Victorious by Panic! At the Disco


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I changed the last chapter a lot. So, if you haven't read it since I changed it, late last night. I would go back and re-read it. ^-^ Thank you for all of the reviews! I wasn't happy with how I made that last chapter either, so I hope it's better. ^-^**

Tikki zipped out of Marinette's bag and flew through the locker room door. She searched for Plagg and zipped into Adrien's bag.

"Tikki?" Plagg whispered and looked at her with curious green eyes.

"We need to talk." Tikki sighed and sat down beside him.

"What is it? Because my kid is a broken wreck right now." Plagg sighed and rolled his eyes, while nibbling on a piece of camembert.

Tikki sighed and peeked out to see Adrien looked at his phone with his knees drawn up and his fingers in the front of his hair. She could tell he was flipping through photos on his phone.

She sat back down next to Plagg.

"If they keep this up… who knows what will happen when an Akuma shows up. They can't be like this. They either need to be friends or more, Plagg."Tikki looked at him with concerned eyes. "They need to balance each other. Otherwise, they'll be off and when they fight…"

"I know, Tikki." Plagg sighed and threw the whole cheese piece into his mouth. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"We need to fix this." Tikki talked frantically with her hands.

"Why can't we just let them figure this out?" Plagg spoke with his eyes closed, relaxed.

Tikki looked at him with an unamused expression. "You think they'll fix it themselves?"

"Tikki?" Marinette peeked into the locker room and called out for her Kwami.

Adrien peered up from his phone to see Marinette. "You lost Tikki?"

"Uh… um…" Marinette rubbed her upper arm. "I can't find her. She was in my bag and now she's gone."

Marinette looked at his blood stained knuckles and her lips turned down at the edges. "Wait."

She reached into her purse and took out bandages. Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think you would still be here." She fell to her knees in front of him and began to wrap his knuckles.

"I-" Adrien began to speak, but she interrupted him.

"I don't have to know." Marinette smiled warmly down at the wrapping she was doing.

She finished and worried her bottom lip. "Tikki, come out, please. I know you're here."

Tikki sighed and flew out of Adrien's bag with Plagg following behind her.

"Sorry, Marinette. I couldn't just sit by and watch this anymore." Tikki gave her a sad expression. "If you guys keep fighting… who knows what will happen if an akuma shows up. You'll be unbalanced and I don't know if you will survive Hawkmoth."

"She's right." Plagg crossed his arms.

Marinette looked at Adrien. He was unamused and his lips were turned down at the corners. "I have to get up early." Adrien stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon Plagg."

Marinette watched him leave with saddened eyes.

"Sorry, Mari." Plagg apologized for his holder and zipped into Adrien's shirt.

"It's okay, Marinette." Tikki tried to comfort her. "See Luka for a while, see how he is. We can worry about the balance later."

Marinette nodded and walked out of the school.

Luka sat on his bed with his guitar in his hand. He strummed a few chords, before picking up his phone. He looked through his contacts and fell to Marinette's. He wondered how the tournament went.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

Marinette looked at her phone and answered it.

"Hey." Marinette spoke into the phone.

"Hey. How was the tournament?" Luka picked at the strings on his guitar.

"Awful." Marinette let her shoulders slump, as she walked. "It was basically watching two people, not only fighting, but being all up on each other."

Luka saw this as his moment to shine and steal a win. "That's awful. Sounds like he moved on."

"I'm not so sure…" Marinette thought about the end and about his bloody knuckles.

"M, if he was acting that way with another girl? I'd say he's done." Luka tried to point out Adrien's weak point.

"But-" Marinette tried to protest, but she soon realized that he may be right.

"You realized I'm right, didn't you?" Luka smiled into the phone.

"Yes." Marinette sighed and kept walking.

"Why don't you come over? We could play video games and forget about the tournament." Luka flipped the guitar pick between his thumb and index finger.

"Sounds good, Luka." Marinette decided to take Tikki's advice and focus on Luka for a bit.

She turned a corner and made her way to his apartment.

Marinette walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Luka answered and let her in. "Hey, Marinette." He smiled at her.

"Hey, Luka." Marinette walked in and sat on his couch.

Luka sat next to her. "So, who won?"

"Adrien." Marinette sighed and leaned her head back on the back of the couch.

"Makes sense. Did he win last time, years ago?" Luka messed up his hair with his fingers.

Marinette shook her head. "I screwed up and said Adrien won, but…" She gripped her upper arm. "In my defense, fencing is a complicated sport and it's so fast… and…"

"I get it, Marinette." Luka smiled warmly at her.

"I picked Adrien. Which was probably selfish on my part… I didn't want Kagami to get in. I wanted to get into their fencing program to get closer to Adrien." Marinette peered up into Luka's eyes.

"Mm." Luka agreed and searched from her eyes to her lips. He wanted to distract her from talking about him. He wanted her to talk about anything, but him. "Sounds like you may have decided who you want, doll." He placed his thumb on her chin and tipped her face up to his with a smile.

Marinette's lips parted and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I- I still don't know."

"Would it help if I told you my side?" Luka brushed his lips against hers in a soft, sweet, kiss.

Marinette slowly breathed out. "Yes…"

Luka smirked and pulled away slightly. "When you first showed up in my bedroom… I thought you were beautiful. The way you stuttered and jumped was the cutest thing." He placed kisses along her neck to her shoulder. "The way you listened to my music and swayed. The way you smiled. The fact that you have an interest in music… and crafts…"

Marinette hummed and let him kiss back up her neck to her ear. "It was so cute. You are so cute, doll."

Marinette breathed out and closed her eyes, as he kissed back to her soft lips.

"Luka…" Marinette softly moaned his name.

"Hm?" Luka softly spoke against her skin.

"Would you like to go with me to lunch tomorrow? I'll have a lunch break in the middle of the showcase, somewhere. You could meet me there and we could walk to a cafe together." Marinette tangled her fingers in his hair and he looked up at her with a smile on his lips.

"Of course, Marinette." Luka pushed her back onto the couch and climbed on top of her.

Adrien fell onto his bed and loudly groaned. He flipped through his phone and found Kagami's number.

He tapped his bedspread with his index finger and thought about texting her. Before he could even begin to text her, his phone made a meow sound.

Adrien looked to see who it was and Kagami's name appeared above the text.

 **Kagami: I had fun. Thx again, Adrien. Can't wait to see u tomorrow. It'd be even more fun… if u invited Marinette to our little date.**

Adrien looked the text over with shocked eyes.

 **Adrien: Marinette?**

 **Kagami: I enjoyed putting a little show on for her. It could only work in ur favor. ;)**

Adrien looked at the text in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Adrien: I'll see wat I can do. She may have plans. And she's kind of still mad at me.**

 **Kagami: And we'll make her more mad.**

Adrien's expression became determined and he began to text her back.

 **Adrien: Alright, I'm in.**

 **Kagami: Good. You won't regret it.**

Adrien flinched at the comment, but let it go. He flipped through his messages to Marinette's number. He opened up a new message and began to text her.

When he didn't get a response, he shrugged, turned the alarm on in his phone and put his phone next to his bed. He shut the light off, slid his shirt over his head, and let it fall to the floor, before rolling onto his side to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really enjoy them and they help me a lot! ^-^**

Marinette reached for her cellphone and saw that she had a missed text message.

 **Adrien: Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something.**

Marinette crawled out of Luka's bed and walked out onto his balcony. She closed the text message without responding to it and flipped through her contacts for Alya's number.

She hit call and waited for her best friend to pick up.

"Hey, girl. It's the middle of the night. What's so important?" Alya yawned and walked out of her bedroom.

"I had a fight with Adrien…. Luka started having a sort of thing for Adrien… Adrien went to a bar… and he is now about to go on a date with Kagami tomorrow night… Which he met her at said bar." Marinette's voice came out in a rush. "I just had to decipher who won in a fencing match between the two of them."

"Again?" Alya was taken aback.

"That's what your focusing on? The fencing tournament?!" Marinette was blown away by her friend.

"I mean, it didn't work out so well for you back in high school, Mari." Alya burst out laughing and then stopped. "In all seriousness, Adrien has been waiting for a long time, M. AND, while he did keep calling you a 'friend'... for years."

"Yeah, and he didn't even notice me." Marinette interrupted her.

Alya sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, girl. He did notice you. You just never caught him staring at you in class. Or how he'd watch you from afar… Or the time he didn't care that much,when I made you two dance closer. Or how about when you made that hat and he looked you in the eye and touched your hand. Or how about when he leaned in for a cookie… Or how about when he checked you out in that fountain… or… how about when he made you that bracelet you always keep in your purse. Even if, it is beginning to fray. Or…"

"Okay! I get it Alya!" Marinette interrupted her best friend.

" I told you before and I will again… You need to pick. He's not going to wait forever. And seeing as how he is about to go on a date with Kagami, of all people… You're running out of time." Alya watched Nino walk out of the bedroom, stretching his arms.

"He's going to the cafe right next to the Eiffel Tower." Nino flipped through his texts.

"What did Nino say?" Marinette perked up.

"Girl… you better not be thinking what we all know you are." Alya warned her best friend and shook her finger.

Marinette bit her lip and smiled.

"If you're going to do this… you need someone with you. I volunteer my sanity for the evening." Alya raised her hand and Nino looked at her disturbed.

Nino shook his head and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"We're gonna need costumes…" Marinette began to pack her things and left out of Luka's apartment, after leaving a note on his kitchen table.

"Oh lord." Alya rolled her eyes. "You know, you're really… not hiding your stalker tendencies, right now."

"Me,a stalker?! Never." Marinette closed her eyes and waved the idea away with her hand.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Alya slapped her forehead with her palm.

"We're not friends. We're best friends." Marinette giggled and rushed off to her apartment.

"I'm going to go back to bed. I'll text you when I'm close to your place tomorrow night." Alya looked over at Nino.

He dropped the glass from his lips. "Six o'clock."

"At five thirty. That way we can get there a bit early." Alya spoke through a clenched teeth smile.

"Sounds perfect. I'll talk to you then." Marinette hung up her phone and ran up to her apartment.

She spent all night at her sewing machine, making disguises for her and Alya. It wasn't until her alarm went off on her phone, in the morning, that she realized she didn't get much sleep. It was going to be hard to stay awake during Gabriel Agreste's showcase.

She quickly got ready for the showcase. Marinette picked up the designs onto her pointer finger. They were covered in a protective plastic and they each hung on a hanger. She slipped her feet into red strappy heels and brushed her hands down the front of her her satin black A-line dress. The short sleeves draped loosely around her upper arms and thin straps held the dress up on her shoulders, while the bust was form fitted with a sweetheart neckline. She threw on a red bangle bracelet and the kwamitama Tikki had made her.

She grabbed her red clutch purse and car keys, before she walked out the door of her apartment.

It didn't take long for Marinette to get to the venue and she was greeted by Nathalie at the door. _Sexx Dreams_ by Lady Gaga played over the venue.

"Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng." Nathalie put her hand on her back to lead her to where she was to set up.

Five mannequins stood with nothing on. Marinette hung her designs on the clothing rack. She set her book of design concepts down on the small foldable table. Marinette began to unpack the first outfit from the bag.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng." A deep regel voice came up from behind her and she jumped.

Her hand flew to her chest and she looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "Monsieur Agreste! I didn't see you there."

"You've chosen beautiful pieces." Gabriel took in the ensembles wrapped in plastic. "And which one is Adrien set to wear. He is your live model."

"Um…" Marinette felt her heart skip and a pain hit her at the same time. "This one, Sir."

She held out a black suit with a neon green button down shirt. "I went ahead and paired it with this tie, pocket square, and these cufflinks." She held out a black tie with silver details, a neon green and black patterned pocket square, and silver cat head cufflinks.

"Excellent choice. You always surprise me, Dupain Cheng." Gabriel walked away with his hands behind his back and Marinette let out the breath she had been holding.

Marinette finished dressing up her mannequins. She looked around at all of the other designs and searched for a familiar set of green eyes. Ones that she really didn't want to see, but she had to. This had all been set up months ago.

"Looking for me?" Adrien tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Yes. Actually." She looked from his feet to his eyes and got lost in what he was wearing and how it fit his body, perfectly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Can you put this on please?" Marinette held the black suit out to him and the accessories.

"Couldn't help yourself?" Adrien noticed all of the black, silver, and neon green details in the ensemble.

Marinette blushed and anger filled up her chest. "I made it a while back, okay." She huffed and he chuckled at her.

Adrien proceeded to undo his jeans and drop them to his ankles.

"What are you doing?" Marinette turned away from him.

"Changing?" Adrien shrugged and slid the black slacks on.

"Out here?" Marinette looked into his eyes and felt her heart ache.

"Where else, m'Lady?" Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm a model. I change where ever most of the time. It's not a big deal. More than half this room has seen me naked."

Marinette suddenly became hyper aware of all of the women around her staring at him undressing and getting dressed into her creation.

"Nope." Marinette yanked him by his wrist to the bathroom, while he still clenched his shirt in his hand, that he had been wearing.

"Mari… You can't be like this." Adrien sighed and rubbed his temples. "You have no right. It's my job, your industry. You have to get used to women staring at me. I'm sorry." Marinette handed him the button down shirt and he slipped the button down shirt on and tucked it into the slacks.

Marinette looked down at her feet, ashamed, and blindly handed him his tie, pocket square, and cufflinks without a word.

Adrien slid the sports coat over his arms and onto his shoulders. He walked out of the bathroom, while pushing the cufflinks through the holes in the shirt. Marinette looked into her eyes in the mirror and saw someone broken. But she also knew that she was going to make his date a living hell, tonight.

"No one can have him but me." Marinette glared into the mirror and swung around, away from the bathroom counter.

She walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.

"Did you get my text?" Adrien was busy tying the tie around his neck, when she walked up to her area.

"Yeah." Marinette sighed and set out her concept sketches.

"And.. you didn't feel like answering? You weren't curious?" Adrien stood with one hand in his pocket and a fake model smile, as people started to file in to admire her work.

"I was busy." Marinette somewhat lied to him.

"Oh." Adrien chose let her lie go. It wasn't that he wasn't bothered by her lack of interest. It was that he was more concerned about what it was she had been doing. "Do you want to know what I was going to say?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, while a woman touched his coat to admire it's quality.

"Not really. I can guess myself." Marinette shrugged and shook hands with someone.

Adrien shrugged and put on another model smile with a new pose.

Marinette finally looked up from her sketches, the interested people, and her work to actually see Adrien. Her outfit fit him well and accentuated his muscles. She bit her lower lip and tried to not focus on him. She tried to not focus on how the black and green brought out his forest eyes or how the slim pants made his legs look longer. How his ankles peeked out from a pair of black dress shoes. She admired his silver ring on his right hand and couldn't help, but realize that Adrien wasn't just Adrien Agreste, but he was Chat Noir, her partner. Tikki's words of him being two vastly different people… never hit her harder than they did at that moment. That she was not only rejecting him as Chat Noir, again, but she was rejecting him as Adrien too. And that she was not just Marinette, but she was also Ladybug. For some reason that hurt her even more.

Lunchtime approached quickly and before she knew it, Luka was standing in front of them.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Luka smiled over at Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien scoffed, rolled his eyes, and walked away to go ask Nathalie something.

Marinette watched him walk away with her bottom lip between her teeth, with concern in her eyes. She hooked her arm around Luka's elbow and they walked out of the venue to grab lunch at a nearby cafe, after she stopped by Gabriel Agreste to tell him she was going on her lunch break.

Gabriel seemed to give Luka a stern expression, but Marinette thought it was just a natural Gabriel Agreste look.

"Gabriel Agreste… seems... " Luka tried to search for a positive adjective, as they walked towards the small cafe.

"Stern? Serious? Picky? An acquired taste?" Marinette started listing things that could define him.

"All of those things." Luka chuckled and walked into the cafe with Marinette.

They sat at a table outside and waited for their drinks.

"So, how did you get started in music?" Marinette smiled at him and set her menu down onto the small round table.

Luka smiled at her. "My father was in a well known band. He left when I was two and never came back. I had this silly dream, as a kid, that if I joined a band, or made one, and toured then I would run into him one day." Luka blushed and took in her endearing expression. "I guess that's a bit silly." He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand.

"No, no." Marinette touched his hand that was resting on the table with hers. "I think it's sweet. I hope that one day you do find him."

"Thank you, Marinette." Luka smiled warmly at her and the waiter sat their drinks down on the table, in front of them.

"No, problem. Any time. I really admire your music." Marinette took a sip of her tea.

"Me too. I mean, I admire your work." Luka cleared his throat and took a sip of his water.

Marinette giggled behind her hand and smiled warmly at him. "You're a really great guy, Luka."

He smiled at her and set his cup down. "Thank you, Doll. You're a really, beautifully, talented woman."

Marinette blushed and felt her heart pick up in her chest.

"Why do you like me?" Marinette looked at Luka, after the waiter took their order and whisked off with their menus.

Luka thought about it a moment and leaned into his arms, on the table. "I guess… it's your smile, how you always see the good in things, how creative you are, how talented you are, how you take time to care about everyone… How strong you are… You're beautiful… The list goes on, Marinette. You're very special." He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But- I-" Marinette went to protest his positive compliments about her. She had never thought of herself as thought things. Maybe creative. Maybe.

Luka smiled at her with a soft chuckle and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Even if you don't see it yourself, doll."

"I- it's hard to see stuff like that about myself. I guess… I just don't see it." She looked down at the table and rubbed her upper arm.

"Marinette." He raised her face by her chin between his thumb and finger.

She reluctantly peered into his soft teal eyes and he smiled warmly. "You are beautiful, one of a kind, and worth the wait. I'd wait til the Earth passed it's final rotation and the moon fell away from the sky." He brought his lips close to hers and she sighed. "You're the sun. Without you? Nothing revolves. Nothing moves. The Universe… just stops." He spoke meer inches from her pink lips, before closing the distance and slowly pressing his lips to hers in a loving, soft, kiss.

Her lips moved against his and her heart soared. There was no drama with him. No stress. She only felt loved and like she was his purpose for living. Like she meant the world to him and no one else could replace her in his eyes.

Adrien sat at a table at the showcase, picking through a salad, angrily.

"I think it's already dead, Adrikins." Chloe joked and Adrien looked up at her.

"Chlo!" Adrien got up from his seat and she suddenly jumped at him and hugged him tight. "When did you get back into the city?"

She let him go and smiled up at him. "Last night. Daddy thought I'd want to come see the showcase your father was putting on. But I see you're busy stabbing a salad."

Adrien blushed. "Rough week." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I see that." Chloe laughed her iconic trill sound and he winced with a fake smile.

Marinette walked back into the venue and saw Chloe hanging on Adrien and saw how they were laughing. She gripped her fists at her sides.

She fixed her side bangs and walked over to her booth. Adrien peered over at her and spun Chloe around to Lady Gaga's song, _G.U.Y,_ that was playing over the speakers.

Chloe's eyes went wide and Marinette's face fell, as he dipped her back and brought his lips close to Chloe's with his signature Chat Noir smirk. Chloe peered at him through her long lashes and her hand rested on his chest.

Marinette crumpled one of her design concepts in her fist and clenched her teeth.

Adrien brought Chloe back up and ran his fingers along her neck, before he leaned into her ear, causing her knees to buckle. He caught her with a dangerous smile and peered at Marinette with dark smoldering green eyes, as his lips grazed her neck.

Marinette wanted to kill him. She wanted to scream and stomp out of the showcase, but she couldn't. This was too important for her future. She had to endure it, but she didn't have to watch. Marinette cleared her throat and excused herself to the restroom.

Nathalie took over her fashion booth and watched her walk off with a worried expression.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Chloe sighed and got lost in his face, but all he was focused on was an upset Marinette.

Nathalie looked at him and shook her head in disapproval.

Adrien pushed a dreamy Chloe away and walked back to Marinette's booth to continue modeling her suit.

"You're going to break that girl, Adrien." Nathalie leaned over and quietly spoke.

Adrien clenched his teeth together. _She's breaking me first._ Adrien gave everyone an earth shattering model smile.

Nathalie sighed and continued to talk about Marinette's inspiration.

Marinette stood in a bathroom stall and held her face in her hands.

"Marinette. You need to be strong. You can do this. Stand up tall and walk out there and sell your concepts." Tikki swirled around her and put her hands on her hips with confidence. "You really think Adrien has a thing for Chloe?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, no he doesn't." She sniffed and dropped her hands from her face.

Tikki grabbed her a kleenex from a box on the counter of the bathroom. "So, get out there and sell it like you own it, girl."

Marinette giggled and wiped the tissue under her eyes and nodded. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her booth. Adrien looked over at her and noticed how puffy her eyes were and he cringed a little.

Nathalie smiled at Marinette and gave her booth back to her.

The whole showcase felt like it lasted hours, but before long she was packing up her designs and heading to her car.

 **Songs playing at the showcase:**

 **Sexx Dreams by Lady Gaga**

 **G.U.Y by Lady Gaga**

 **Song I wrote Luka's lunch date to:**

 **Moonlight by Ariana Grande**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Most of this chapter has changed, entirely. ^-^**

Luka sat on his couch with music videos playing on his television. He flipped through model photos on an internet search engine of Adrien. He licked his lips and let his eyes scan over Adrien's body. Part of him was wondering how he was. If he was okay? What he was doing right at that moment. He blushed as he swiped the photos sideways and landed on a boxer brief add of him.

The memories of them taking Marinette came to his mind and he got lost in the memory.

Marinette was busy sitting at her sewing machine, working on her projects for the showcase. Luka sat on her bed beside Adrien and they watched her work. She turned around and held up one of the dresses with a smile and closed eyes.

"So? What do you think?" She smiled proudly at them and waited for their answer.

"It's beautiful, Marinette." Luka gushed at the well made pink dress.

"You're amazing, Mari." Adrien smiled at her through his lashes.

"Thank you!" Marinette blushed and went on a tangent about the materials it took to make it.

Adrien smirked and suddenly got up to walk over to her, after she had turned back to her sewing machine. Luka watched him brush her hair away from one side of her neck, and place kisses along her skin.

He watched Marinette sigh into him and he spun her around in her chair.

Luka licked his lips and watched Adrien bring her face up to look at his green eyes with his finger.

"You're beautiful, Princess." Adrien smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Luka chose to get up then and come up to the other side of Marinette. Luka kissed and licked along the side of her neck.

Adrien smirked and deepened the kiss, while Luka began to give his undivided attention to one spot. Adrien slid his hand underneath the hem of her shirt and cupped her breast. She let out a soft mewl and her cheeks turned red, as Luka slid his hand between her thighs and rubbed between her folds through her tight jeans.

She spread her legs further and both of the men relished in her sounds and her body language.

Luka undid her pants and slipped his hand past her soaked panties, while Adrien slid his hand beneath her bra and ran his fingers over her peaked nipple.

She moaned louder and parted her lips. Adrien slipped his tongue between her lips and she met his tongue with her own.

Luka touched Adrien's chin and pulled him away from Marinette. He looked into Adrien's heavy lidded emerald eyes and his pink cheeks. He watched how Adrien panted and looked at him like he was the sexiest thing in the room. Luka smiled and brushed his tongue along Adrien's bottom lip and gently bit it and tugged. Adrien groaned and kissed Luka harder. He dropped what he was doing to Marinette and got up to push Luka against a wall.

Adrien pressed his body against Luka and slammed his hands above his head, by his wrists.

Luka let out a loud moan, as Adrien rolled his arousal against his own. He looked over Adrien's shoulder, as he lavished his neck to see that Marinette had vanished. It was only him and Adrien now, and he tangled his fingers into the blonde man's hair.

Adrien groaned, as Luka's hand slid down his spine and around his hip to the front of his tight jeans. Adrien pressed himself into Luka's hand and purred.

Luka blushed in surprise, before relaxing again and running his hand up and down Adrien's bulge.

Adrien panted with his forehead resting on Luka's shoulder and his palms bracing him on the wall, as the friction of Luka's hand got to him.

Luka undid Adrien's pants and he fell to his knees. Adrien's glowing forest eyes fell to Luka, as he took his hard cock in his hand. Luka looked up at him with lust filled eyes, before he swirled his soft, warm, tongue around the tip of Adrien's aching cock.

Adrien moaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut, and pumped into Luka's mouth when he had wrapped his lips around the swollen head. "Ah! Luka…" Adrien bit his bottom lip and flexed his fingers on the wall with his right hand, while his left was in Luka's hair.

Luka moved his hand and lightly gripped around him, while he worked him with his mouth and tongue. Adrien shivered and pumped his hips, letting himself get lost. Luka undid his own pants and took his hardened cock in his own hand. He began to pump himself into his own hand, while working on Adrien, at the same time.

They both shuttered and called out, as they both came.

Adrien panted and helped Luka stand, before brushing Luka's cheek with the palm of his hand and bringing him in for a slow, romantic kiss.

"That's not how it went… What is wrong with me?" Luka clutched the couch, at the sudden realization that maybe he not only had feelings for Marinette, but that maybe he had feelings for Adrien too. And that he really did miss having him around.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

Alya showed up at Marinette's apartment and Marinette held out cocktail waitress uniforms, complete with black lace masks and one black and one burgundy colored wig.

"What is this?" Alya touched the short full black skirt of the dress.

"The cocktail waitress uniforms of the cafe they're going to, of course." Marinette smiled, proud of herself.

"Okay. You've lost your damn mind, woman." Alya shook her head, but took hers anyway. "Why are they so short?"

"It's the way they are at the place." Marinette shrugged.

"Lord…" Alya sighed and left to put it on.

She came out to see Marinette dressed in her own disguise. "And here are the shoes." Marinette held out a pair of black pumps.

"Girl, you know I don't wear heels." Alya cringed at them. "I'm a strictly sneakers girl."

"Please? Just for tonight?" Marinette begged her best friend.

"Fine." She snatched them from her. "But you owe me, big time."

"Anything, you desire." Marinette smiled at her friend.

"Careful, you may regret that." Alya winked at her and Marinette giggled.

"Let's go." Marinette slid her mask over her eyes, slipped on the burgundy wig, and grabbed her keys.

They made their way out of the apartment and onto the nearby metro, that would take them to the Eiffel Tower.

Once they got to the cafe, Marinette looked up at the vast white building.

"So, how are we going to cocktail waitress?" Alya quoted her words with her fingers.

"The Agrestes own this as a side job. Gabriel agreed to let us play cocktail waitresses for the evening. Seems he doesn't enjoy Adrien playing around, either." Marinette stood proudly and Alya's mouth fell open.

"What?!" Alya couldn't even think anymore. "He-"

"Mm-hm." Marinette nodded and giggled.

"Girl… why are you even waiting to decide?" Alya shoved her friend in the arm and Marinette stumbled.

"Because… Luka is so sweet and he is low drama…" Marinette sighed.

"Focus, girl!" Alya brought her back to their task.

"Right." Marinette cleared her throat and lead her inside.

They walked up to the check in person.

"Bonsoir… We're here for our first day on the job as cocktail waitresses." Marinette smiled up at them.

"Head to the back." The person pointed towards the kitchen.

"Merci." Alya smiled awkwardly and followed Marinette to the kitchen area.

Marinette snaked through tables upon tables in the black and white themed cafe.

"What are we doing?" Alya sighed and followed her anyway.

"Getting started." Marinette smirked and opened the double doors to the kitchen.

Everything looked new and was stainless steel.

"You must be the new cocktail waitresses." The head chef smiled at them and looked them over. "Each of you take a tray and carry those drinks out to table two. Also, Gabriel Agreste's son is to be here tonight, so I need your best efforts to make this place look like it's in top shape."

"Yes, Madame." Marinette and Alya spoke in unison.

"Good. Now go. Table two is waiting." She shewed them away and Marinette and Alya grabbed black round trays.

"How hard can this be?" Marinette smirked and began to balance drinks, clumsily on the tray.

"For you?" Alya effortlessly balanced her own. "I'd sat the hardest thing you've done."

Marinette pursed her lips at her friend. "I got this." She nearly dropped the tray, but caught it with her other hand.

"Why don't you use two hands, Bella?" Alya cringed at her best friend.

"Good idea, Alice." Marinette giggled nervously.

They went out the door and carried the drinks over to table two. Marinette looked in front of her at the front desk, where she saw Adrien with his arm wrapped around Kagami's waist. She set the drinks down and nearly spilt one.

"I'm sorry." Marinette apologized to the customer and they didn't look too pleased.

Adrien and Kagami were lead to a table closest to the stage, where a blues singer was busy singing a cover of Edith Piaf's L'hymne à l'amour.

Marinette and Alya walked back to the kitchen to see what they were to do next.

"I need you two to be the personal cocktail waitresses of Agreste's famous son. Focus on him and his lovely date." The chef stirred the dish she was working on.

"Uh-" Marinette went to protest. She was hoping to only be watching from afar.

"Monsieur Agreste's orders." The chef raised her finger to silence her. "Now go. They're waiting."

Marinette sighed and slumped and Alya shrugged. "C'mon, BELLA." She grabbed her by the bottom of her dress and ushered her back out to the floor.

"I didn't plan for this." Marinette whispered in her best friend's ear. "I don't know if I can do this."

"C'mon… it was your idea." Alya smirked at her and chuckled.

Alya pushed her towards Adrien's table.

"This place is beautiful." Kagami gushed over the cafe.

"Yeah. Just another adventure my father took up." Adrien sighed and looked around at the monochromatic place. It felt like the mansion all over again.

Kagami didn't miss his adverse feeling on the place. "Not one of your favorites, I take it?"

"Not really." Adrien sighed and sat back in his chair.

Kagami nodded and Marinette nearly tripped into their table.

"Good evening! What drinks could we bring you?" Marinette spoke with a slightly lower voice and some sort of accent.

Adrien looked at the wine list and selected the most expensive red wine. Marinette nodded and Alya pulled her away from the table with an awkward smile.

Kagami cleared her throat and smiled at Adrien. She ran her fingers along his arm that was on the top of the table. "So, Marinette decided to not show? Not that I blame her." She said the last part under her breath.

"She… never answered me." He swallowed hard, as her thumb brushed along his skin.

She leaned in, just as Marinette and Alya brought their wine out to them.

"Would you like us to pour your glasses?" Marinette held the bottle out, as if to show it off.

Kagami smiled through her lashes at Adrien. He smirked at her and looked over at Alya and Marinette and he leaned his cheek on his free hand. "Could you pour our glasses please?" He gave her his model smile and she about dropped the bottle, but Alya caught it.

"Thank you, Alice. Sorry, Monsieur." Marinette apologized and opened the bottle.

She tilted each stemmed crystal glass and poured the rich wine into each one, before sitting it down.

Marinette and Alya walked away and watched Kagami and Adrien from afar.

"Marinette seems to really have feelings for you." Kagami played with her wine in her glass, before bringing it to her lips.

"She- It's complicated." Adrien sighed and rubbed one of his temple.

"I see it, Adrien. She's smitten with you. Maybe even more than before." Kagami touched his hand. "You know what I think?" She sat back in her seat with her glass in her hand.

"What?" Adrien looked over at Marinette and Alya.

"I think that she has already decided, but she's afraid of hurting someone." Kagami took another drink.

"Pfft. That much I do know. But she's hurting us just by doing what she is doing." Adrien sighed and let his gaze drift back to Kagami for a moment. "It'd be easier if she was just honest with herself and us."

"What would you like to start out with?" Alya came over and took their order.

Adrien ordered for them and Alya walked away with their menus to an irritated Marinette.

"Maybe, she doesn't know herself." Kagami tried to help, but she was just as confused. She picked up the wine bottle to pour more, but Adrien took it from her, brushing her fingers with his.

He poured it for her with a smile and Kagami smiled back with a blush. "Thank you, Adrien."

"No problem." Adrien smiled at her. His eyes flickered over to Marinette again.

Kagami leaned forward. "I wanted to try and make this more fun for Marinette. But seeing as to how she isn't here…" She touched his hand.

Marinette and Alya brought their meals over to them and set them in front of them. Marinette almost dropped the meal on Kagami when she noticed her hand on his, but she managed to set it in front of her, unscathed.

"E-enjoy." Marinette stuttered out and left with Alya.

Alya stood with a very nervously angry Marinette.

"If you have already decided… I suggest you move in now." Alya sighed, watching her watch Adrien.

"I- I can't watch them anymore. Look how perfect they look together. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Marinette was angry, upset, and felt so small.

Adrien would randomly watch Marinette from the corner of his eye. She had tried very hard and he could see the effort she had put into her little game… but he could spot her a mile away, even with the wig and lace mask. His eyes moved from her black pumps and up her creamy legs. He repositioned himself in his chair, as he felt his pants grow tighter.

Kagami slid her foot out of one of her heels and she slid her foot along the inside of his thigh until she felt him through his dark grey slacks. He blushed and cleared his throat, as he gripped the edge of the table.

"Spot her?" Kagami leaned into him from across the table.

She put her foot down and slid her hand up his thigh to grasp his hardened cock through his pants and he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "Because I'm willing to bet this isn't for me."

Adrien bit back a groan, as she rubbed up and down the length of his aching cock. "St-stop." He gripped the table harder with his hand.

"C'mon… You don't want to make her more jealous? Make her realize I'm on a date with the man she wants. You don't want her to find this believable. She doesn't know she's the one working you up." She rubbed her thumb over the head of his hard cock.

Adrien quietly groaned. "Alright, I'm in."

Marinette watched and her cheeks turned red. "Is she for real doing that right now?" Alya suddenly looked over at the table and her mouth fell open.

Adrien was leaned back further in his chair, giving Kagami better access. His heart raced and heat rose to his face.

"She can't be… no… this isn't some club…" Alya was shocked.

"I'm gonna go over there and find out if they need anything." Marinette went to walk over, but Alya yanked her back.

"I won't let you go over there and get hurt." Alya sighed.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and slowly opened his green eyes in a sultry expression. He licked his lips and put on a show for her and she knew it.

"He knows…" Marinette suddenly whispered.

"What?" Alya looked at her shocked.

"He knows it's me, Alya." Marinette looked at her best friend, as Adrien went back to closing his eyes and paying attention to Kagami.

"He wouldn't…" Alya looked over at Adrien, clearly enjoying it. "Shit."

Marinette started to breathe harder, watching Adrien react to Kagami the way he was.

"Mari…" Alya watched her friend begin to walk over there and she chose to ignore it and let her go.

Marinette walked up them and held her tray against her hip. Adrien peered up at her with parted lips, heavy lidded eyes,and flushed cheeks. Kagami watched the two of them with a smirk.

"How's the meal, monsieur? Is it to your liking?" She spoke through clenched teeth and tried to ignore what was happening.

"It's delicious, thank you." Kagami answered for him and leaned on her free hand. "Would you like to taste mine?" Kagami picked up a small bite of her food and held the fork out to Adrien and he sat up slightly, when Kagami released him to take the bite off of her fork.

"It's lovely. Thank you." Adrien licked his lips and Marinette felt her face get hot.

"Y-you're welcome." Marinette stuttered and was frozen. She didn't want to leave them alone.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Adrien looked up at her with turned on eyes and leaned on his elbow.

"I-uh…" Marinette immediately was take back to being beneath him in her bed, just by his expression. It was like he was undressing her and claiming her as his. "No."

Adrien picked up his fork and began to eat, and Marinette finally walked away. She felt so helpless.

"Feel better?" Alya tapped her on the back.

"No, no I don't." Marinette sighed and watched them.

"You know you could end this date right now, with three simple words…" Alya looked at her with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I know." Marinette bit her bottom lip and kept her eye on them still.

"So… what's stopping you? Kagami would literally jump away from him in two seconds if you just admitted you want Adrien." Alya smiled at her friend.

Marinette jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Girl. I can tell you want him. I can see it in your eyes." Alya giggled.

"I don't know what you mean." Marinette looked away from her.

"I think you do. I think you know exactly who you want." Alya closed her eyes and talked with all of the confidence in the world.

Marinette sighed and watched Adrien's hand pass beneath the table to where she could only assume had something to do with what had happened earlier.

"Still worked up over a certain, cocktail waitress, Agreste?" Kagami smirked, as she ate.

Adrien groaned with frustration and barely touched his food. He was too distracted by Marinette. He had forced himself to eat a few bites of his salad.

"We could make her more jealous by taking it a little further…" Kagami went to slide her hand up his thigh, but he knocked her hand away. "Or… not." A part of her was kind of hurt by his reaction.

"I want to make her see that I'm available, not hurt her. I really don't want to hurt her." Adrien sighed and watched Marinette stumble around a table. He blushed at how cute she looked. But that cocktail dress and how the men tried to sneak glances beneath it, drove him mad.

"You're jealous." Kagami ate a few more bites. "You're noticing how the men are looking at her in this place. I guarantee that man over there… wants to do her on his table. Oh, and don't get me started on the one off to the side." Kagami pointed each man out with her fork.

Adrien scowled and quickly ate his food. "Stop. Please."

"I'm just saying that you're not the only available person on the market. Your girl is too." Kagami smirked and finished her food.

"Would you like the check?" Alya came over and collected their empty plates.

"Yes, please." Adrien didn't even look at Alya and she followed his gaze to Marinette setting drinks down at another table to a very greatful man.

Alya went off and walked past Marinette. "He's watching you, and jealous right now. I can see it." She whispered into her friend's ear.

Marinette smirked and slid her hand down the random man's arm. "Can I get you anything else?" She bent over the table and the man looked her over.

"Are you free after your shift?" The man gave her a dangerous smile and Adrien was slamming his heavy card down and over to Marinette within moments.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, mademoiselle." Adrien yanked her away from the confused man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marinette looked back at him, while he pushed her into the kitchen.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? That man could have taken you into his car and raped you, for all you knew!" Adrien scolded her.

"So! Who cares what happens to me? You don't!" Marinette got in his face, before her eyes went wide and she flung her hands to her mouth.

Adrien shook his head with his hands on his hips and a foot turned out. "You really… don't get it do you?" He looked at her with saddened eyes.

Marinette wanted to take it back, but she couldn't. It was already out in the open.

"Mari… I love you. I'll love you until I die. I just wish you saw it." Adrien sighed and walked back out to Kagami, before he put his card back in his wallet and lead her outside to her car.

Marinette fell against a wall and let herself cry. Alya came over and hugged her around the shoulders.

"You knew this was going to happen, M." Alya sighed.

"Can we have a sleepover like we used to? I need to talk." Marinette looked at her best friend with sad eyes.

"Of course, Mari." Alya smiled at her best friend and they made their way to Marinette's place.

 **Songs I wrote to in order:**

 **Us by Carlie Hanson**

 **L'hymne a l'amour by Edith Piaf**

 **On Ne Vit Qu'Une Fois by Sidoine**

 **Turbulences by Navii**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: The last chapter has been changed. Everything in this chapter has changed, except the end event. ^-^**

Marinette sat with her knees drawn to her chest and Alya watched her with a concerned expression.

"You can't be mad at him, Mari." Alya tried to talk her through it when her phone went off.

She peered down at it and rolled her eyes.

Adrien: Hey. Is Mari okay?

Alya: What do you think?

Adrien groaned and rubbed his eyes, as he laid in his bed.

"You could end all of this, easily. Just pick!" Alya was getting frustrated with her. "Look. Make a pros and cons list. Figure out who has the better qualities. Then decided. But do it quick because I don't know how much longer Adrien is going to last."

Marinette sighed and nodded, before leaving to grab her sketchbook and a pencil to map both men out.

Adrien: What is she doing right now? Are you even with her still?

Alya: I'm spending the night at her place. She's making a list to help her choose between you two. Do you know how frustrating this is? Why would you put on a show like that at dinner? That was a dick move and you know it.

Adrien cringed, as she scolded him, before he explained himself.

Adrien: I only wanted to push her more into choosing. That was all. I stopped Kagami before it could go further. She's trying to help.

Alya: By feeling you up at a fancy cafe. Agreste. Something is wrong with you, if you find that to be okay. You hurt her. Whether you planned to or not.

Adrien groaned and rolled onto his stomach with his face in his pillow.

Adrien: She's hurting people too, ya know.

He set his alarm on his phone and set it down next to his bed, before turning on his television.

Marinette looked over her list and realized how much more pros Adrien had over Luka. She sighed at the realization.

"Who were you texting?" Marinette looked over at Alya with curious puffy red eyes.

"Nino was just asking how the date went." Alya lied with a smile. She didn't want to upset her best friend more.

"Oh. And?" Marinette was curious as to what he had to say.

Alya sighed and rubbed her temples. "Nothing much. He basically agreed that he knew it would happen the way it did." She hated to lie to her best friend, but at the moment she needed it.

"I want to decide. I know in my heart, who I want. I just- don't want to hurt anyone." Marinette sniffed and pressed her mouth to her knees.

"Mari. The thing is… you're hurting them now. Just by keeping it open. Right now? Luka is wondering if you picked him. And Adrien? He is bending over backwards to make you choose." Alya sighed and gave in. "I lied Mari. Adrien's been checking up on you all night."

"What?!" Marinette sat up suddenly and dropped her knees.

"The texts were from him, asking about you. He's worried about you." Alya sighed and Marinette's eyes shook back and forth.

"Why would he do that?" Marinette suddenly felt guilty.

"Because he loves you, M. Truly loves you." Alya tried to get her point across. "Look he stopped Kagami's advances when even he thought it was too far. He whisked you away from that guy? You think if he didn't want you that he would have done that? And don't even get me started on that little table stunt." Alya rolled her eyes at the last bit. "He was watching you the whole time. Kagami is just a tool to get under your skin and push you to your limit, Mari. You're just too blind to see it."

Marinette looked at her with parted lips and wide eyes. "I-"

"Mari, just say it. Say you've decided and go to him. For all of us. I'm exhausted, Hell, Nino is even exhausted." Alya whined and shook her friend.

"What about Luka?" Marinette bit her lip. "I can't hurt him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"I think it's time that you help Kagami and Luka at the same time." Alya smiled at her.

Marinette smiled, getting an idea. "I think you're right."

"I know so, girl." Alya smirked and the movie was suddenly interrupted.

"Breaking news! A man called, Inferno, is at the Louvre setting fire to the paintings. No one knows who he is or why he's been akumatized. Chat Noir! Ladybug! If you're out there. We need your help!" The news anchor spoke over the television.

Adrien sat at the foot of his bed and stared at the screen.

He scowled at the television and watched the broadcast with a determined expression.

"I should go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." Marinette got up from the couch. "You can sleep in the extra bedroom, if you want." She left a very confused Alya.

Marinette went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Tikki." Marinette whispered and she came out of her hiding spot.

Marinette really didn't want to see Chat at the moment, but it was her job to save Paris. Even if it hurt to see her kitty. Even if all she could think about was when he would stop by. Even if he was recently at dinner with one of her rivals. She bit back the pain in her heart and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Yes, Marinette?" Tikki chewed on a cookie and looked at her holder.

"I need to help my kitty." Marinette was frantic.

"Just say the words." Tikki smiled at her.

"Tikki. Spots on." Marinette spoke and the red light took her over.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien called out in his bedroom and Plagg reluctantly zipped into his silver ring.

Song: Chasing Fire by Lauv


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: The last two chapters have changed a lot! ^-^ Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading this story so far. ^-^**

Ladybug swung out of the apartment and made her way toward the Louvre. She landed on a building near the museum. Ladybug opened her yo-yo to look for Chat's green paw print on her map.

"Looking for a certain clawesome cat, m'Lady?" Chat winked at her with his weight on his bo staff, and she groaned.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me and I don't really feel up to seeing you, but we have an akuma to fight. So less flirting and more fighting." Ladybug blurted out how she felt and Chat Noir almost fell off of his staff.

"What?" His face fell and his ears went back on his head.

"I know you don't want to be around me." Ladybug rubbed her upper arm and looked away from him.

"Why would I-" A burst of flames flew towards them and Chat yanked her out of the way in time.

Ladybug's eyes went wide and she breathed hard, as Chat clutched onto her, on the ground, below the tall building.

"Let me go, please." Ladybug pleaded and Chat let her go.

"Look…" Chat sighed and yanked her from another set of flames.

"Can we, please! Talk about this later?" Ladybug begged and swung her yo-yo to get to a better place.

"Chat Noir! Ladybug! Bring me your miraculouses!" Inferno yelled and pointed his flame thrower at them.

"I-" Chat chased after Ladybug.

"Not now, Chat!" Ladybug scolded him and he stopped and let his shoulders slump.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and tried to wrap it around the flame thrower, but she missed.

Inferno let out a sinister laugh and aimed at her. Chat's ear perked up and his lips parted. He watched Ladybug cover her face with her arms and Chat ran and leaped in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and the flames licked up his back. Chat let out a loud yell and clenched his teeth in pain, as the flames burnt his neck.

"Chat!" Ladybug called out and held him tighter, as she glared over him at the akuma.

He hissed in pain and the Akuma laughed hysterically. "Give up yet? Seems your kitty is damaged goods."

"Shut up!" Chat let her go and looked at the Akumatized man with acidic green eyes and he swung out his bo staff and let it extend at his hip. "I'm not done with you yet!" He ground the words out through his teeth and let all of the anger from the past week flow through him.

Ladybug watched him leap and swing his staff at Inferno. She had never seen Chat so angry and determined. Something about it seemed wrong and off. She didn't know if she liked it or feared it.

"Chat…" Ladybug's eyes became saddened at the sight of him fighting.

She watched, as Inferno, flicked flames along Chat's arms, shoulders, and back. How Chat's staff rang out against the flame thrower. How his jaw was set tightly and how he growled between his teeth in anger. She shook her head to try and focus. She had to focus.

"Lucky Charm!" She threw her yo-yo above her head.

A hose fell in her arms and she looked around for something. Anything. She heard Chat yell out in pain, as more flames grazed his cheek and he fell to the ground, exhausted and panting. He turned to his side and clenched his fist against the concrete, and grit his teeth together.

Ladybug began to panic. "Think, think."

She spotted a fire hydrant and instantly ran over to hook the hose into it.

"You think a little water is gonna stop me from getting what I want?" Inferno laughed and pointed his flame thrower towards Chat Noir's head. "You've got to the count of three to hand me your miraculous."

"Don't do it, LB!" Chat called out and looked at her with sad eyes. "Just forget about me. You've already moved on anyway."

His words threw her off and tears fell from her eyes. "I haven't!"

Inferno knocked Chat in the head with the end of his weapon. "Shut up, already! Hand it over, now!"

Ladybug became determined and she hit the hose on, soaking Chat Noir with water and the end of Inferno's gun. She wrapped her yo-yo around Inferno and yanked him to her. She kicked his gun out of his hands and hoisted him up onto a light post.

She carried the flame thrower over to Chat. He peered up at her with blood coming down his forehead and burnt skin. "I need you to cataclysm this, please." She sobbed on her knees.

"Anything for you, m'lady." Chat opened his palm in a claw-like move. "Cataclysm." He whispered and he placed his hand on the weapon, disintegrating it.

Ladybug released Inferno, once he transformed back. She caught the Akuma in her yo-yo and set it free.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She threw the hose in the air and watched the ladybugs take over the city.

They skipped over one important detail. She ran over to Chat. "Why didn't they heal you?"

"I- I don't know." He winced, holding his arms into himself.

"This isn't good. We need to get you help." Ladybug helped him to stand. "C'mon." She wrapped her arm around him, after she threw her yo-yo and took him to her apartment.

He sat on her bed, hissing in pain at his wounds. Ladybug ran around frantically trying to find a first aid kit.

"Ladybug." Chat tried to get her attention. "LB?"

Ladybug didn't answer. She didn't know what to do. She was pacing around, throwing items everywhere in her bedroom.

"MARI!" Chat finally called out her real name and groaned, holding his head, wiping the blood onto his fingers. "I need you to fo-" He passed out onto her bed and Ladybug panicked.

Plagg zipped out of his ring and flew at Ladybug. "Fix him!"

"I'm trying!" Ladybug panicked at the black cat kwami. "I don't know what's wrong!"

"Keep him awake." Plagg zipped and grabbed a cold glass of water and dumped it onto Adrien's face.

He woke up and sat up, holding his head. "What happened?"

"You need to stay awake, kid." Plagg nudged him to try and make him more alert.

"You're badly hurt." Ladybug carried over her first aid kit. "Spots off." A red light covered her and Marinette stood in Ladybug's place.

Adrien felt himself begin to black out again, but Plagg slapped him across the face. "Stay awake!"

Marinette combed her fingers through his blonde hair to find where he was bleeding from. "That's gonna need stitches." She looked over the wound on his skull.

Adrien groaned, as she pressed a piece of gauze to the wound. "Hold that a minute." Adrien placed his hand on it, as Marinette prepared the needle.

"Have you done this before?" Adrien winced at the pain in his head and neck.

"Once." Marinette smiled at him and knotted the end. "My father got hurt one time and he taught me how to do it."

"Comforting." Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it between his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"Just do it already." Adrien mumbled through his shirt.

Marinette began to sew it shut, before she tightened the string and pulled the string. Adrien groaned and gripped the bedspread with his fingertips.

"Fu…." Adrien hissed and tapped his foot.

"Almost done, kitty." Marinette finished and cut the string with a pair of sewing scissors.

Adrien let the shirt fall out of his mouth and he panted. His neck felt like it was burning and everything that touched it sent a new wave of unbearable heat.

Marinette sighed and looked his neck over. "I'm not sure how to fix your burns… Maybe we should take you to a hos-"

"No! I can't explain this." Adrien groaned and stood up. "My father will kill me. You know how he can get. If he finds out, I have burns… I'm done for."

"Don't stand up. Sit down." Marinette helped him to sit back on the bed, but ended up tripping and falling into him.

He cringed and slowly opened his eyes to find hers centimeters from his. "I- um… hm." Adrien smirked warmly at her and she kissed him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it.

Marinette broke the kiss and started to cry and graze his chest with her fingers. "I thought you were going to die."

"I have nine lives, bugaboo. You can't get rid of this Chat that easily." Adrien joked and ran his hand along her spine, before the pain kicked in again and his head spun.

"You need to lie down and I… need to figure out what to do about your burns." She sighed and got off of him.

Adrien smiled at her and laid on his stomach with her pillow under his arms. "I'll wait."

"And I'll make sure he doesn't pass out." Plagg stood his ground.

"I'll help." Tikki called out and zipped over to Plagg to give him a hug, sending them spinning through the air.

"Tikki!" Plagg complained and tried to get out of her grasp.

Marinette flipped through her smart phone and looked up burn treatments. She went off to grab a bowl of cool water and a soft wash cloth. She came back to her bedroom and set the items next to her bed.

Marinette sat beside his upper body and peered down at a saddened Adrien.

"You okay? I saw how you were fighting out there, tonight." Marinette spoke softly and dipped the cloth into the cool water, before dabbing the burns along his neck.

"Yeah…" Adrien turned his face into her pillow to give her better access to the back of his neck.

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed and rinsed out the wash cloth before dipping it again.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his face into her pillow, being careful not to graze his burnt cheek. "I guess- I-"

Marinette didn't have to hear more out of him. "You want me to tell you why I haven't just picked the obvious choice? Why I'm waiting so long to say three words that you want to hear?"

Adrien peeked up from her pillow and nodded with a hiss, as his skin pulled around the burns that were swelling up.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of ruining this." She gestured between the two of them. "I'm scared of hurting Luka. I'm scared of…"

Adrien grabbed her hand that was holding the wash cloth. "Let me help you then." He searched her eyes with his own. "Let me help you decide."

Adrien sat up and groaned at the movement. He took her hands in his. "When you first fell into my lap, literally." He chuckled a little. "I thought you were the most amazing thing to ever TANGLE up with me. You were so beautiful, as you fell from the sky. How could I not CATch you?" He brushed her knuckles with his lips. "You're the most amazingly beautiful, strong, talented, woman. I have ever met. I couldn't see my life without you. AS Chat or Adrien. You make my life so much better. You make it more bearable. You're my light, Mari. My everything."

Marinette got lost in his green eyes and he kissed her knuckles with his soft lips again. She touched his burnt cheek with her wash cloth and he winced at the pain with a chuckle.

"Ow." Adrien closed one eye and smirked at her.

"Your Chat is showing, Adrien." Marinette smiled a little.

"It always is, Mari. You just don't notice." Adrien smiled warmly at her. "I mean it. I really do love you. I've always loved you. What I wanted to tell you when I held you during the fight with Dark Cupid was this. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"I-" Marinette bit her tongue.

"Just say it." Adrien shook her hands in his.

"I-" Marinette clenched the wash cloth in her hands.

"Please…" Adrien begged her with his forest eyes.

"I love you." Marinette pressed her lips together and blushed.

"That's all I ever wanted." Adrien touched her cheeks and brought her lips to his and she dropped the wash cloth onto the bed.

 **Song I wrote to: Let Me by Zayn**


	17. Chapter 17

"But…" Marinette placed her finger on his lips and pushed him back from her. "You only talked about me, as Ladybug. Not as Marinette." She left him in the bedroom to get bandages for his second degree burns and to get distance between them.

She clutched her head, realizing that his words were probably more due to him being injured than truth. He was stuck in her being Ladybug, not Marinette. She wasn't Ladybug. She always separated the two. She wanted to hear him spill his adoration for her not just her alter ego.

Marinette cleared her throat and walked into the bedroom and placed bandages on his burns. "You should get some rest. I'll sleep somewhere else."

"Hey, Marinette? Are you still awake?" Alya knocked on her bedroom door.

"Shit." She threw a pillow at Adrien and he cringed at the pain of it hitting him in the head. She covered her mouth and mouthed sorry.

Adrien got up and weakly slipped onto the floor, behind the bed. She cringed and opened her door.

"Yes?" Marinette fixed her hair.

"Did I just hear Adrien?" Alya looked around her bedroom.

"Um… no." Marinette cleared her throat and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I swear I heard him." Alya pouted and looked behind Marinette.

"Oh, right. I was watching an interview of his." Marinette smiled.

Adrien listened and rolled his eyes with a scoff. He winced and touched his forehead. His head was still spinning.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go watch another movie. Wanna join me?" Alya pointed to the living room with her thumb.

Marinette fake yawned. "No thank you… I'm really tired after everything that happened today."

"I'm so sorry, Mari. It'll get better. You'll figure it out, eventually." Alya smiled at her best friend and left her in her room alone.

Adrien pulled himself up and rested his folded arms on the bed, as soon as, the door shut. "An interview?" He raised an eyebrow at her and winced with one eye closed. His knuckles turned white from making fists with his hands.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Marinette glared at him.

Adrien sat back on her bed with a sigh. He leaned back on his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Want the honest answer?" Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"You know I always want an honest answer, Mari." Adrien was unamused.

Marinette sighed and rubbed one of her temples.

"Would it help if I was someone else?" He held up his finger with his silver ring.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's still you."

"Fair point." Adrien smirked at her and tapped his foot.

"I just-" Marinette didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

"You still have feelings for Luka." Adrien sighed and picked at her bed spread.

"It's not just that… You say you love me… and I believe you, but all you did was gush about Ladybug…" Marinette sat on the bed with a sigh. "I know your heads not in the best shape right now, but…"

"Look, Mari." Adrien groaned and positioned himself in front of her and took her hands in his. "Marinette is not a separate person. Much like Chat isn't a separate person. YOU make the hero, not the other way around. If you want to know when I fell in love with you? As in, Mari? It was in the rain when my umbrella collapsed on you. It was the cutest thing, ever. Ever since you got mad at me and blamed me for the gum incident… It ate at me." Adrien chuckled. "I actually went to Nino for advice, right before I followed you outside."

Marinette looked at him in shock. "You did what?"

"I kind of couldn't really handle you mad at me. You were different than the other girls. I knew I had to have you." Adrien blushed and looked her in the eyes. "Understand? Marinette is just as beautiful, as Ladybug. If not, more attractive." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "She's also super talented, funny, caring, and will do anything to help someone out. I admire that about you." He smiled warmly at her.

"What about Kagami? You seemed to be enjoying her." Marinette pouted her lips and looked down at her lap.

Adrien smirked and touched her chin with his finger and thumb and brought her face up, so that her blue bell eyes were at the same level as his emerald ones. "Bugaboo… I was watching you the whole time. All of that panting, moaning, and all of my expressions were caused by you and directed at you. I stopped her from touching me. She just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"That's still not nice." Marinette gave him a disapproving look and he laughed.

"Even when you're angry, you're cute." Adrien chuckled with a blush.

"Besides… did I make her a candlelit dinner with roses on a rooftop overlooking Paris?" Adrien winked at her with a Chat-like grin and Marinette smirked at him. "Because… when I took Mari there… it was to impress her too."

Marinette's lips parted and her eyes went wide. "You mean because your dinner plans fell through with Ladybug." She tried to correct him.

"No, no… it was definitely to impress you too." Adrien chuckled and looked at her ceiling with a smile.

"Did you want to go to a hospital?" Marinette cleared her throat and changed the subject. She really didn't want to think about Kagami, at the moment.

Adrien touched his head and felt the back of his neck and winced. "I probably should. It would make it easier to explain what happened to my father."

Marinette nodded. "I'll take you there, via Ladybug."

"Don't you mean, you'll take me by Ladybug Express?" Adrien smiled at her and leaned into her and she groaned.

"Not helping…" Marinette groaned. "Tikki, spots on."

The doctor walked into the hospital room with a tablet.

"You're very lucky." He sat in a chair in front of the hospital bed. "You only got 2nd degree burns from that akuma attack. They should heal with some time. Just make sure you change the bandages and clean them gently. Don't let the bandages get wet and watch for infection." The doctor looked over Adrien's neck.

Marinette stared at his burns. She finally was able to focus on them. It was a thin line that ran right below his hairline and it was raised and red. His flesh peeled away from it and it was bubbled up in a series of blisters. The one on his cheek was small and red. She took in how the back of his hair was slightly singed and burnt at the edges with hints of black peppered through it.

"What about scarring because my work doesn't allow for that?" Adrien leaned his head down more, while the doctor placed bandages over the burns because some of the blisters had burst.

"Scarring should be minimal. Nothing a little makeup can't fix." The doctor finished placing the bandages on him and sat back down. "Now, let's talk about your concussion."

Adrien sighed and Marinette took his hand and rubbed the back of his knuckles with her thumb.

He shined a light in his eyes, made him follow his finger with just his eyes, had him stand up and walk in a straight line. "Hold your arms straight out and don't let me push your arms down." He pushed on each one and Adrien was able to stand his ground. "Good, stand on one foot."

Adrien slightly fell over and Marinette caught him by his arm.

"Hm..." The doctor tapped on the tablet to add information. "Alright, What's your last name?"

"Agreste." Adrien answered easily.

"What's your job?" The doctor looked at him with his leg crossed over the other in his chair.

"I model for the fashion brand, Gabriel." Adrien sighed. He hated saying that.

"What's your mother's name?" The doctor asked and Adrien's chest tightened.

Marinette looked at him and worried her bottom lip.

"We can move on.." The doctor noticed how uncomfortable the two got.

"No, no." Adrien cleared his throat. "It's Emilie. Emilie Agreste."

Marinette touched his back and he tried to not think about her.

"Well, other than your balance being off… you seem to be okay, but we're gonna go ahead and order a CT scan. So, hang tight." The doctor nodded and left out of the room.

Adrien sighed and leaned back on his hands in his hospital gown. "I hate this."

A knock came to the door.

"May I come in?" Gabriel's voice came through the door.

"Yes, father." Adrien spoke and adjusted his gown.

Gabriel rushed in and wrapped his arms around him. He touched his jaw and looked his son over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, father." Adrien slumped, clearly irritated by his father babying him.

"What about the scarring?" Gabriel looked into his son's eyes.

"They say it'll be minimal." Adrien rolled his eyes.

Marinette watched his father look him over like any worried father would.

"Hello, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette waved at him with an awkward smile.

"How did the cafe job go?" Gabriel smiled at her and winked.

Adrien looked between them and his mouth fell open. "You- What?!"

"Did Madame Bellamy treat you well?" Gabriel wanted to hear all of the details from Marinette.

"She was… interesting." Marinette smiled and brushed hair behind her ear.

Adrien was still in shock. "Wait! Someone explain this to me!"

"Well… when Marinette said you were going out to dinner with Kagami, which I do approve of… She comes from a famous, well known, strong family, but… I had to do something to help Marinette, here." Gabriel smiled warmly at her and Adrien looked over at her.

"I thought you planned it all out." Adrien was still in shock.

"I did. But when I found out your father owned the cafe and I brought it up… he kind of decided to help out." Marinette shrugged and smiled at Adrien.

"I don't like that Luka guy touching my son's things." Gabriel suddenly had a darker expression. "Much like I don't like other women touching my son."

Adrien sighed. "I know… only the best woman will do for the Agrestes…" He rolled his eyes at his father.

"No. Only ONE will do for you. And she's my star designer." Gabriel flashed a smile at Marinette. "Although, I can't see why you haven't chosen my son yet. You two have been going in circles since you were both thirteen. Don't deny it. I've seen it on both of your faces. It should be easy with how perfect Adrien is. He really is something to behold."

Adrien looked away and clenched his teeth in anger.

"He is something." Marinette agreed with a smile.

"I guess I find it a little irritating that he isn't enough for you, when he is for so many other women in the world. My son could grab any woman he chooses… yet he seems stuck on you. Yet you aren't on him. I have a hard time understanding that." Gabriel held his hands behind his back.

"It's... complicated." Marinette sighed and her phone buzzed.

She looked at her phone to see it was Luka.

 **Luka: Hey, where have you guys been? I hope you two are okay after the akuma attack.**

Marinette looked it over and worried her bottom lip, before responding.

 **Marinette: Adrien got caught in the crossfire and we're at the hospital right now. He is about to get a CT scan, but they're pretty sure he is okay.**

 **Luka: Which hospital? I'm getting my shoes on.**

Marinette rubbed her temples and told him where he could find them.

"Care to explain?" Gabriel looked the two over.

"Not really… Is that an option here?" Marinette cringed up at Adrien's father.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I love my job. I love your son. More than you both know. I just- I'm confused. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have, while I know it could get stronger through being with him fully." Marinette admitted. "But a part of me is still attached to Luka. I want to be able to give all of my attention to Adrien, because he deserves it more than anyone. But I can't do that when Luka is still a part of me too."

Adrien looked over at her in shock and then at his father, who was taken aback. Part of Gabriel knew she had directed that hit at him.

"Monsieur Agreste? We're ready to wheel you back." A nurse came in to take him to the CT Scan. "I'll bring him back shortly."

"Merci." Gabriel and Marinette spoke in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I work tomorrow morning... So, I thought I'd upload this now. ^-^ Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, favorites... and for reading this requested story. :)**

Marinette sat in silence with Gabriel and twirled Adrien's silver ring around her right ring finger.

"What do you see in Luka that you don't see in my son?" Gabriel broke the silence and Marinette fell into a panic.

"Um… well." She rubbed her upper arm. "A few things…"

"Such as?" Gabriel clasped his hands together and looked at her.

"Well… Luka plays guitar… He always seems to care about me. He compliments me. Tells me how great I am, even when I'm not perfect. Um…" Marinette felt extremely uncomfortable telling him this.

"I see. Well." Gabriel walked over to the window in the room. "What about my son?"

Marinette touched her cheek and blushed. Gabriel smiled at her with a short laugh.

"He's… He's caring, loving, strong, funny, smart, and endearing. He makes me laugh even when I'm having a bad day. He supports everything I do… He smiles even when he's not on the inside. He puts me in my place when I'm getting lost in a fantasy world. He grounds me. He-" Marinette came back to reality and looked at his father. "He's amazing, Monsieur Agreste. But Luka can be just as endearing." She looked away.

Adrien's phone began to ring and Marinette stood up to go grab it from the plastic bag. She reached into the pocket of his jeans and took it out. Kagami's name flashed on the screen.

Marinette worried her lip and decided to answer it.

"Hey, did you work it out with Marinette?" Kagami spoke into the phone with an uplifting canter.

"Hi." Marinette looked over at Gabriel, who was busy on his phone.

"Who's this? Where's Adrien?" Kagami's voice sounded concerned.

"This is Marinette. He was in an akuma attack and is at the hospital." She heard her gasp on the other side of the phone and she quickly spoke up. "He's okay though. Don't worry."

"What did they say? What are his injuries? What?" Kagami went off on a long list of questions.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. "He has two second degree burns and he is getting a ct scan right now, because he has a concussion. We think."

"What hospital? I need to see him." Kagami was frantic.

"Not now. Wait till he gets home and settled. There would be too many people here. We don't want to stress him out more. He's already stressed enough as it is." Marinette spoke the last part under her breath.

"Keep me posted." Kagami sighed and then perked up. "Hey, since I got you on the phone… did you and Adrien work things out?"

"No, we didn't. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this." Marinette rubbed her temple.

"If it helps… I really want you and Adrien to be happy together." Kagami smiled and picked at a thread on her couch.

"Then why would you have done what you did today?" Marinette felt her voice rising when she didn't mean for it to and Gabriel looked up at her.

"I was only trying to help." Kagami smiled and messed with her nails.

"By doing-" She looked over at Gabriel again and whispered. "That with him at the table?"

"How else was I going to grab your attention?" Kagami laughed.

"I don't know. By talking to me? You could have just kept touching his hand or something." Marinette argued, loudly.

The door opened and shut and Marinette turned around to find Adrien, being lead back to the bed.

He groaned, as he sat on the bed and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I had to do something more to shake you up… You're practically dead inside. It's not that hard of a choice, Mari! The man is hopelessly devoted to you!" Kagami argued. "I'd kill for someone to love me, as much as, that man loves you!"

Marinette winced and looked over at Adrien. He was busy being fussed with and making small conversation with the nurse about how much she admired his work.

She worried her bottom lip and looked from Adrien to Gabriel. She watched Gabriel gush about his brand and how it all began.

Adrien looked over at her with a genuine smile. Tired, but genuine.

"I have to go." Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wait, just tell me this?" Kagami stopped her from hanging up. "Why Luka? Why isn't it an obvious choice?"

Marinette sighed. "How about I give you his number… and you can find out yourself."

"I'll take it." Kagami shrugged and Marinette told her his number.

"I'm gonna go now." Marinette hung up and handed the phone out to Adrien.

"Who was that?" Adrien looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Kagami. She wanted to know how WE were doing." Marinette sat back down in the chair. "Also, Nino texted you."

Adrien opened the text and read it.

 **Nino: I saw the akuma attack on the news. It looked crazy! Alya said Marinette went missing. Do you know where she is?**

"Shit.." Adrien cursed under his breath before realizing what he could say.

 **Adrien: She's with me. I was caught in the akuma attack and got burnt. I also have a mild concussion.**

 **Nino: No way, man! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I come see you? Where are you?**

 **Adrien: Thanks,man. I'm okay. I'm good for now. No, it's okay Nino. I'm at a hospital. I'll let you know when I'm home.**

 **Nino: Alright,man. Get better fast. Keep me posted.**

 **Adrien: Will do. Thanks.**

He set his phone down on the small table beside him.

"Are you okay?" Marinette looked him over.

"Yeah." Adrien cringed at the pain.

"Did they say anything?" Marinette chewed on her bottom lip.

"Not yet. They did make a comment on how good the makeshift stitches were." Adrien smiled at her with adoration.

"What stitches?" Gabriel was suddenly interested.

"Marinette helped to stitch the cut on my head." Adrien looked at her with love filled eyes and then over at his father.

"I'm glad she was there to help you." Gabriel sighed.

The doctor came in with his tablet and sat down.

"Alright." He looked over the results.

Adrien took Marinette's hand in his and she looked at him in shock. He peered at her with worried eyes and she put a smile on her lips for him.

"You have a minor skull fracture. I can also tell that while you have a concussion… there isn't any real damage to your brain. With some pain medication and rest.. You should be okay. Are you feeling nauseous at all?" The doctor looked over at Adrien, holding the CT scan image out that was on his tablet.

"A little." He admitted. He always had a strong stomach. He could thank Plagg and his cheese for that.

"I'll give you some medication to lessen that as well. We'll probably keep you for a couple days. Just to be sure you're okay." The doctor tapped stuff into his tablet. "Any questions?"

"How long until he can go back to his normal routine?" Gabriel was worried about a fashion show that Adrien had coming up.

"Probably a few months… but the pain should subside in five to ten days. Anything else?" The doctor smiled at them.

"No. That will be all. Thank you doctor." Gabriel tried to sound appreciative, but he was too busy trying to figure out how to replace his son when all of the clothes were already tailored to his measurements.

"Alright, well. I'll get a nurse to bring you those pain meds and the anti-nausea medication. We have open visiting hours, but if you'd like to be left alone… just let one of the nurses know and they can make sure you're not disturbed." The doctor stood up, opened a cabinet to pull out a large pink container, set it near Marinette, and left with a smile.

"Well. I should be going. I'll be back tomorrow." Gabriel stood up and left out the door, while a panting Luka rushed into the room.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway pinching the bridge of his nose in distaste.

"Are you okay? Anything broken? What happened?" Luka was frantic and touching Adrien's arms and looking him over.

"Luka?" Adrien was in shock at seeing him.

"I kind of told him he could come see you." Marinette bit her bottom lip with a blush.

Adrien sighed and then smiled at him. "Hey, Luka."

"Are you okay?" Luka took his hand in his and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine." Adrien slumped against the back of the raised bed and groaned at the pain.

"What happened?" Luka looked from Adrien to Marinette.

"The akuma had a flamethrower and I got caught in the crossfire." Adrien answered easily. He had said it enough already, plus it was close enough to the truth.

"That sounds awful. Were you there? Are you okay?" Luka ran over to Marinette and looked her over, just as thoroughly.

"I'm fine." Marinette smiled and her heart warmed at how much he worried about them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Luka smiled at them and sat at the foot of Adrien's hospital bed.

"So, what did they say?" Luka looked at the two of them.

"You tell it. I can't anymore." Adrien waved the question away, laid the bed back, and turned on his side, away from them.

Marinette told him about the burns and the fracture. How he'd be okay. That he was getting painkillers and anti-nausea meds.

Adrien suddenly felt really dizzy and he groaned. Marinette cringed and quickly tossed Luka the pink square bucket and Luka quickly held it in front of Adrien and looked away, cringing.

"Sorry." Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and blushed. "I'm sure you think I'm the grossest thing right now."

"Not at all." They spoke in unison and looked over at him.

"How can you not?" Adrien peered at them with tear rimmed eyes. "I have burns, my hair is singed, I just threw up. I'm disgusting."

Marinette got up to sit behind him on the bed. She ran her hand through his hair, careful not to get near where they had shaved around the wounds. "You're not gross. You're per-"

"Don't say it. I hear it enough. I don't want to hear it anymore." Adrien sniffed. "I hate the word perfect. It makes me feel like I have this high standard to live up to and I can't. I'm not."

"I know that, Minou." Marinette sighed and played with a strand of his hair.

"As do I." Luka touched his arm with his unoccupied hand. "I'd rather not be holding this though."

Adrien took the plastic container from him and set it on the floor in front of him.

"My father is mad at me. I can tell. Even more so because there is a fashion show coming up and I ruined it by getting in the middle of a damn akuma attack. I've disappointed him." Adrien sniffed and let more tears fall. "I've ruined his image."

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed and laid down behind him and she rubbed his arm with her hand.

Luka sighed and walked over to crouch beside his bed and he held Adrien's cheek in the palm of his hand. "I'm going to be honest with you… Just bear with me." Luka bit his bottom lip.

Adrien internally cringed, but he kept it hidden well. He sighed into Marinette's caresses.

"Here's your medication…" The nurse walked in and was shocked to find him between two people. "Should I come back?"

"No, no it's okay." Adrien waved them away and slowly sat up.

The nurse smiled and handed him his pills in a cup and a container of jello. "It's easier to take them with a little food." She took the bucket to clean it while, she waited for him to eat and take the pills. She set the bucket back next to the bed and left them alone.

"Merci." Adrien laid back down on his side and Luka went back to looking him in the eyes. Marinette played with his hair again and he sighed into her touches. Her fingers in his hair always calmed him.

"This whole ordeal started with me wanting Marinette. I still do want her, but… I've also realized something else. I was denying it for so long, but I- I don't think I can anymore." Luka sighed and looked up at him through his aqua tipped hair.

Marinette blushed and bit her lower lip.

"I think through this whole process I've also fallen in love with you." Luka confessed and a blush came to his cheeks.

Adrien's eyes went wide at Luka's confession and his cheeks turned red. He didn't know how to take the new information. "I-"

Luka pressed his finger to Adrien's lips. "Before you say anything. Let me explain."

Adrine nodded and cringed at how his head spun and his neck hurt.

"I like Marinette. I really do. But… I miss having you around. I miss all three of us. I miss being a 3 person group. I miss having fun with you. I miss the competition over Marinette." Luka admitted. "I miss us. Not just you, Adrien, but all of us. The three of us."

Adrien suddenly smirked at Luka. "I don't want to play with your emotions. I've done enough of that. I used to hate you. I used to find you alarming, but… I can see how Marinette could want you. I'm actually kind of… intimidated by you. You're really talented… not only with music but… in bed." He blushed at his admission. He touched his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

Marinette giggled at them both.

Adrien suddenly felt really tired. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stay awake." He yawned.

"It's okay. You need rest." Luka stood up and sat in the chair.

"Are you staying?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at Luka.

"Why not?" Luka shrugged and Adrien made a complaining sound.

"He's worried about you." Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek. "Let him worry."

"Yeah, well he can worry at home too." Adrien spoke under his breath.

"Easy… kitty. Don't get your tail all in a twist." Marinette smirked at her own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny." Adrien complained, before he let sleep take him under with Marinette's fingers trailing along his spine.

"Is he really okay?" Luka bit his bottom lip and looked at Marinette.

She looked beautiful with how she was positioned. He took in how she was laying on her side with her head propped up on her elbow. How her eyelids were half closed and a soft smile played on her lips. How her fingers gracefully ran up and down Adrien's spine.

"He'll be okay." Marinette smiled down at Adrien, sleeping peacefully.

Luka sighed and his heart hurt, as he felt the familiar feeling of defeat, once again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Can I ask you something?" Luka worried his bottom lip.

"Anything." Marinette got up and sat next to him in a chair.

"Will you ever pick me? Or am I completely out of the race now?" His eyes spoke volumes and it made her heart ache.

Marinette sighed and thought of what to say.

"I like you a lot. I admire you. You're always so nice to me. You're talented…" Marinette took his hands in hers and smiled at him.

"But I'm not Adrien." The fact that she was holding something back made his heart ache.

"Not true. Well, I mean you're not him. But I don't mean it that way. I-" Marinette held her head in her hands. She was living through what she didn't want. "I-"

Luka looked at her and then over at Adrien to make sure he was still sleeping. He worried his bottom lip and looked back to her.

"I like you a lot. In some cases… I like you more. I like the lack of drama. The lack of secrets. I like how open you are." Marinette sighed. "I like the normalcy with you."

Luka cringed, unsure with how to take that last one. "Normalcy?"

Marinette covered her mouth. "I can't… explain that. Just know that you make me feel special… as myself." She smiled at him and brought her lips close to his. She touched his chin and looked into his sad teal eyes. "You make me feel less broken. Less clumsy. Less… Marinette." She kissed him on the lips and he pulled her into his lap.

Luka licked her top lip and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She rolled her hips along his and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Luka broke the kiss off. "We should stop. It's not right to do this now."

Marinette sighed and yanked him closer by the collar of his shirt.

Adrien let his eyes slowly open and he kept pretending to sleep. Her words stung, his mouth felt dry, and his stomach turned, but he tried to ignore it. He thought he had done a pretty good job talking about Marinette. But a big part of him realized he had spoken about Ladybug first. He internally cursed at himself.

He gave up to the sounds of their tongues against one another and Marinette's soft mewls. Adrien rolled over and stared at them.

Marinette jumped off of Luka in shock and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "A-Adrien. I didn't know you were awake."

Adrien cleared his throat and spoke. "Yeah. I've been awake. My mouth is dry." He cleared his throat again and Marinette got up to get him a glass of water.

She sat at his side and passed him the cup. Adrien took it and let his fingertips graze along her fingers. He took a sip and tried to bury his pain in the glass.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands and twisted his silver ring on her finger.

"I know." Adrien sighed and set the cup down. He threw the sheets off of him and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and buried her face in her hands.

Luka knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on hers. "Marinette?" His voice was soft, as if, he were to speak louder then she would shatter onto the floor. "Doll."

"I hurt him. I hurt you." She gasped and her heart burned and her eyes stung. "I'm breaking you two. I'm- It's all my fault. All of this is my fault." She burst into tears and Adrien came out of the bathroom with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Adrien rushed over to Marinette and held his head, as it spun.

"You need to sit down." Luka jumped up and grabbed his arm to get him to sit down.

"I- I'm fine." He sat and looked over at Marinette with worried eyes. "Is she?"

Marinette curled into herself and cried. "I caused everything. I caused the competitions…. I caused that dinner… I caused this!" She gestured towards Adrien.

Luka sighed and bit his lip. "You couldn't have have cause what happened with the akuma, M. You didn't cause us to compete." Luka looked at Adrien and he watched the other man sigh and rub his temples.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back in the morning. Get some rest." Luka put his hands in his pockets and left out of the room.

Adrien watched the door shut, before he pulled Marinette to his body and curled around her. "Mari…" He ran his fingers through her hair to try and soothe her.

"I caused you to get hurt. I hurt you. I just- I kissed Luka while you're like this! What's wrong with me? Why am I so fucked up?" Marinette let herself cry harder. "Why am I so broken?"

"Shh… Shh… Marinette." Adrien rolled her over to face him and she buried her face into his chest and gripped his hospital gown.

"I broke you." Marinette sobbed and the tears soaked the front of his gown. "You should have just let me be the one to get burnt the way you did. You shouldn't have jumped in front of me. You should have- You're the one with the job that requires you to look perfect. I'm the one that has the job behind the scenes. I could have afforded to be burnt and scarred. I could have taken the hit. I could have-" She hiccuped into his chest.

Adrien sighed and hugged her tight and he let out a gentle purr.

Marinette gasped and looked up into his eyes in shock. She soon relaxed against his chest and the gentle vibrations calmed her.

"Marinette. It's not your fault. You didn't cause the akuma and you didn't cause this to happen to me. It's not your fault your lucky charm didn't fix me." Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, letting his soft purrs ring out into the dark room. "You need to sleep, Bugaboo. Everything is fine. Everything will be okay. Just relax."

"I can't. Not when I know that- I-" Marinette could barely speak.

"Defeated another akuma? One that was stronger than the others?" Adrien smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. "You saved tons of lives… I'm okay with being the only casualty. Besides I'll heal. I have nine lives." Adrien winked and she looked up at him with a mortified expression. "Oh, no. I've lost her. She's a goner. She no longer likes my jokes." He clutched at his chest and pretended to faint.

Marinette playfully threw a pillow at him.

"Ow." Adrien laughed and threw it back at her.

"Not funny." Marinette sniffed, but her voice broke into a giggle.

Adrien stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. "Glad I could make you laugh again."

Marinette rubbed her nose against his and brushed her soft lips against his. "Thank you, kitty."

He sighed and parted his lips to deepen the kiss and she sighed into him.

 **Song I wrote to: You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash**


	20. Chapter 20

Plagg zipped over and slapped Marinette in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marinette rubbed her cheek.

"Adrien is the one hurt here and you're the one being all mopey?! And you should be ashamed, kissing Luka when Adrien is in here, suffering!" Plagg went off on Marinette and Tikki zipped over to hold him back.

Adrien's heart began to hurt worse at the mention of Luka and her kissing and their conversation filtered back into his mind.

Marinette sat up and peered at Plagg with wide eyes.

"He sacrificed himself for you and yet here he is, worrying about you… as usual. What about him?" Plagg placed his hands on his hips and Adrien cringed and rubbed his upper arm.

Marinette thought about how she had been the one to break down and she hadn't even thought about his feelings.

Adrien felt the room spin and he quickly rolled away from her and leaned over the bed to empty the contents of his stomach.

Marinette sighed and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I can handle this myself. I shouldn't have brought you into my mess."

Adrien wanted to die at the moment from embarrassment. He never wanted Marinette, let alone, Ladybug to see him like this. The pain and anti-nausea meds were beginning to wear off and everything was starting to hurt, making his stomach feel worse. He clutched his head and groaned. He found himself unable to talk and Marinette became alarmed. Tears formed at the rims of his eyes and he tried to not show how much she had hurt him, earlier. How much everything was hurting.

"I'll get the nurse." Marinette hit the call button and a nurse whisked in.

"Need more pain meds?" She spoke softly and Adrien nodded without looking up.

"I'll be back." The nurse left and Adrien wiped his mouth and rolled back over and looked at the ceiling with his messy hair in his eyes.

He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to talk about anything. Right now, Luka was on his mind and all he could think about was how perfect Luka was for Marinette and how much of a burden he was for her.

"Luka is better for you." He finally spoke and cleared his throat, which was scratchy and sore.

Marinette passed him some water with saddened eyes.

"He'll give you the life you've always wanted. I- I can't do that for you. Clearly." Adrien took a sip of the water with lifeless green eyes.

"Here you go." The nurse brought in a cup of medicine and Adrien knocked it back.

The nurse left to clean out the tub again, before replacing it on the ground beside him again.

"Anything else I could do for you?" The nurse smiled at them.

"No we're okay." Marinette sighed and the nurse left them alone.

"Aren't you hungry or thirsty?" Adrien looked at Marinette with concern.

Marinette shook her head. "I'll just go out if I need to." She sighed and held her knees to her chest. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Marinette. I'm fine… I'm barely hurt." Adrien tried to stress that it was nothing. "The suit protects most of my body."

He worried his lip and looked at Plagg and Tikki, before his eyes fell to Marinette. "Maybe you should go to Alya and talk to her. Get your head straight. I'll be okay here."

"I don't want to leave you alone. You're always alone." Marinette searched his eyes.

"And I've always been alone. I can handle it, M'Lady. You need to focus on you. Not me. I'll be fine." Adrien smiled weakly at her and held her hand.

She worried her bottom lip and slowly slipped her hand from his.

"I-" Tears formed at the rimms of her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Come back in the morning with Luka. Oh and bring Nino and Alya. Maybe Chloe? Take my phone." Adrien gestured to his phone.

"How will you call us?" Marinette looked at him with worry.

"They have a phone in here. I can just call you guys. I have some of your numbers memorized. Also, there's something in the notes app I want you to see. It should be called _Dear, Mari._ " Adrien shrugged and cringed at how it hurt the burn on his neck when it pulled his skin tight.

Marinette sighed, blushed, and took it with her, as she turned to walk out the door.

"Hey." Adrien reached over and pulled his t-shirt from the clear plastic bag and he threw it at her. "Take it. So, you'll sleep better."

Marinette blushed and hugged it close. "Thanks." It smelt of citrus and cinnamon with a hint of leather. Her three favorite scents.

Marinette walked out of the hospital room and called Alya on her phone.

"Hey, girl!" Alya called out.

"Can I come over to spend the night? I need to talk to someone." Marinette worried her lip and clutched Adrien's shirt.

"Of course." Alya smiled and a part of her was worried.

Adrien laid in the bed and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and Plagg sat on his chest.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg looked at his face and he rolled over onto his side and slipped his hands underneath his pillow and cheek.

Plagg sighed and zipped off of him in time.

Adrien got lost in his mind. What made him unnormal to her? The fact that he was a superhero? But she was too. The fact that he came from a wealthy family with an asshole father? The fact that he had been kept in his bedroom for years? Had been controlled for years? Adrien sighed and thought about how amazing Marinette was. How amazing Ladybug was. How could she think that he only cared for Ladybug? When they're the same woman. He sighed and let a tear fall down his cheek, before wiping it away.

"Plagg?" Adrien cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Plagg zipped over chewing on a piece of camembert.

"W- What makes me unnormal?" Adrien looked at his kwami with saddened eyes. "What makes me unapproachable and unwanted? What makes me-" His voice cracked, as his heart stung.

"Kid, you're wanted by millions. You're a model." Plagg was unamused.

"Not by the one I want the most, Plagg." Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"She'll come around. She's hurting right now, as are you. You guys will figure it out. Trust me. Many a Ladybug and Chat Noir have done this before you." Plagg sighed and threw the rest of his cheese into his mouth.

"The thing is… it doesn't matter what Ladybug and Chat did before us two. What matters is what Mari is doing. Forget Ladybug and Chat. I'm talking about Marinette and Adrien." Adrien sighed and gripped his hair.

"You need to relax and calm down, Adrien. She'll be fine. You'll see." Plagg sighed.

Marinette walked towards her apartment to pack a few things when her phone rang. She looked down to see Luka's name.

"Hi." Marinette answered the call and he sighed.

"Hi, M." Luka smiled and messed with the blanket on his bed. "I know it's so late, but- I kind of wanted to know more about Adrien's family. Also, a Kagami texted me?"

"Oh yeah, I told her to. She wanted to get to know you." Marinette smiled and opened the door to her apartment building.

"Anyway," Luka shook his head. "I was wondering about his past. You guys are so close and I wanted to get to know him a little more."

Marinette worried her bottom lip, as she walked into her bedroom to pack. "I- I don't know…"

"Please? I want to understand why you don't find it normal to be with him." Luka picked up his guitar and began to quietly strum the strings.

Marinette sighed and sat down onto her bed. "You want the long story or the short one?"

"Whatever you want to give me." Luka smiled into the phone.

"I'll just start and we'll see what happens." Marinette sighed and looked over at the old picture she had of him in a frame that used to sit next to her sewing machine. She picked it up and rubbed her thumb along his cheek.

"Sounds good, Mari." Luka sighed, set his guitar down, and laid back onto his pillow with his arm behind his head.

"Adrien's-" Marinette sighed and set his picture down next to her. "His father isn't the best man in the world. I've met him many times and each time has been… interesting?"

"He seems to like you though." Luka chimed in.

"Well… he likes my designs? I know he wants Adrien to be with me… but I'm not sure it's for ME… or just for my work. Get it? With his father, it's always about what makes his brand thrive. What makes it go up in sales. Even his own son. Get it now? His son is like a commodity to him. His father always calls him perfect, flawless, and the very definition of poise. So, when Adrien got burnt… and he was told he'd be out of commision for a few months… Gabriel was only thinking about his brand. Not Adrien. I know he cares about his son, but he LOVES his label." Marinette sighed and gripped her blanket in anger.

"Has he always been that way? What about Adrien's mother?" Luka's face fell and his heart ached for Adrien.

Marinette sighed and questioned whether it was her place to be telling him all of this. "She's-" Marinette picked up Adrien's shirt that he had given her and hugged it closer to her face. "She's been missing for years. Since, he was about thirteen."

Luka cringed and sat up. "Wait what?"

"No one knows where she is." Marinette sighed. "Still."

"You realize what that could mean…" Luka felt tears come to his teal eyes.

Marinette nodded. "Yes. I think deep down Adrien knows that she is probably gone too,but…"

"He doesn't talk about it." Luka sighed and let the tears spill over. "That's so sad."

"Yep." Marinette hated to think about it. She hated to think about how that affected him. How it would sometimes get in the way when they would fight or hang out.

"I think I understand now." Luka bit his bottom lip.

"As for why I feel more normal around you? I can't really tell you that." Tikki zipped around a worried Marinette and Marinette watched her.

"I get it." Luka sighed again and his breathing shook.

"Just know that… Adrien and I are close. Not just in the way that me and you are but… as friends." Marinette bit her bottom lip. "I'm going over to Alya's. You should talk to Kagami. She might know some stuff about Adrien or you might enjoy getting to know her anyway. She's a pretty cool woman." Marinette hung up and let him go.

Luka rolled onto his side and let himself cry. He had no idea that Adrien was going through that. That he had been going through that. He had no idea how high of a pedestal his father put him on.

Marinette set out a mass text from Adrien's phone.

 **Adrien: Hey, it's Marinette. Adrien wanted me to invite you all to come visit him in the morning at the hospital. He could use some cheering up. I hope to see you all there.**

She sent it out to Chloe, Alya, Nino, Luka, and Kagami, before walking out the door to Alya's apartment with her bag full of necessities.

 **Song I wrote it to:**

 **Ferrari- Bebe Rexha**


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette sat with Alya in her best friend's apartment.

"Why'd you want to see me?" Alya looked at her friend with curious eyes.

"I-I kissed Luka while Adrien was in the hospital bed and I thought he was sleeping and went on and on to Luka about what makes him great and how I feel normal with him. Only to find out Adrien was in fact awake to hear it…. And I feel so guilty and insensitive." Marinette's voice sped up with each sentence.

"Hold up, girl." Alya held her hand up. "You did what now?"

"I managed to not only hurt Luka, but Adrien too." She touched her eyes with her hands and drew her knees to her chest.

Alya smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Look. You knew it would happen eventually. You can't protect their hearts forever and they can't protect yours. You're each going to break at some point, M." She sighed at her distraught friend.

"I just didn't want to do it now." Marinette peered over her arms.

"Well, why don't you make it up to them tomorrow. We're all going to be visiting him." Alya winked and Marinette smiled at her.

"Maybe I could make them something." Marinette smiled and was suddenly lively.

"Sounds perfect, Mari." Alya smiled at her friend. "Still spending the night?"

"I'll have to send you a rain check." She winked and tapped herself on the head, before leaving to her apartment to make something.

Chloe looked over the weak Adrien in the bed with parted lips and a blank expression,and watched him smile warmly at his friend's while he fist bumped Nino. He looked over at her with a killer smile.

It took her back to when she had gotten really sick when they were both five. How she was in bed and he came to visit her. He had sat at the edge of her bed and pulled out a braided daisy chain from his back with a blush and popped it onto the top of her head.

" _There. I made it just for you." Adrien smiled with rosey cheeks._

 _Chloe blushed and touched it on her head._

" _That way you'll get better faster." Adrien smiled even bigger at her and giggled._

Chloe was speechless and she looked at him with parted lips and a blank stare that mimicked hers now.

"Hey, Chlo." Adrien smiled at her and she leapt at him with tears in her eyes.

She hugged him tight and his eyes were still shocked at her sudden motion.

"Careful. He's still hurt." Marinette reached out with a worried expression.

"It's okay, Mari. She didn't hurt me or anything." Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette and she pouted.

"I'm sorry. I-" Chloe backed up from him and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I remembered something from when we were little. How are you feeling?"

"It's okay, Chlo. I'm feeling better." Adrien put on his best smile for her.

"So, when are you free from here,man?" Nino scratched the back of his head and adjusted his hat.

"I think they said I'd be okay to head home tomorrow. Nathalie's supposed to stop by my apartment occasionally to check up on me." Adrien sighed and licked his lips. He peered over at Marinette.

She was holding two wrapped gifts. "Oh, I almost forgot. I made these to say I was sorry. Or rather to say get better? I don't know what I'm trying to say. Here." Marinette passed one to each of them.

Adrien's eyes lit up and he quickly opened it.

"I know it's not much, but-" Marinette looked away and blushed.

Adrien took in the little stuffed black cat with eyes, that were the same color as his. "It's amazing, Marinette. Thank you." He felt the fabric and how soft the felt was.

Luka opened his and smiled down at it.

"I didn't know what to make yours to be honest." Marinette touched her bottom lip.

"It's perfect, Marinette." Luka softly spoke and took in the stuff blue electric guitar.

"I'm glad you two like them." Marinette closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her, while she rocked back and forth on her heels, lost in thought.

Chloe, Nino, and Kagami looked at her weird.

"I'm Kagami. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Kagami held out her hand to Luka.

He smiled up at her through his teal tipped hair. "Luka." He took her hand and shook it.

Kagami smiled warmly at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you play music?"

Luka nodded. "I play electric guitar. Do you?"

Kagami shook her head. "I dabbled in piano, but my real passion and my family's passion is fencing."

"Wow! That's really amazing. It takes a lot of discipline and there are so many rules… and…" Luka covered his mouth. "I'm rambling again. Sorry. I speak better with music."

Kagami giggled and blushed. "I seem to speak better when I have a rapier in my hand." She bit her bottom lip and he shook off his expression and the feeling of his heart beating in his chest.

"Would you-" Luka got lost in her dark brown eyes. "Would you like to see me play sometime?"

"I-" Kagami touched her lips and blushed. "I'd like that."

"I have a show coming up. You could come and bring some friends." Luka grew excited at the thought.

"Okay. But only if you come to my tournament." Kagami giggled and poked him in the shoulder.

"Deal." Luka smiled warmly at her and felt his cheeks grow warm.

Marinette looked over at Luka and Kagami and worried her bottom lip. Adrien peered over at the two of them and smiled.

"Looks like you may not have to choose after all." Adrien winked at her and she pouted. "What? You wanted to choose?"

Marinette shook her head. "No. I'm happy."

"Your expression says the opposite, Buga-boo." Adrien whispered Chat's pet name for her and she shivered. "I know you secretly like that name."

"Shush." Marinette looked at him with a glare and he smirked at her. "Chat can go now. I'd much prefer Adrien over that silly kitty any day."

"Me...owch!" Adrien winced and Chloe and the rest of them looked at him weird.

He nervously laughed and shrugged.

Marinette burst out into a fit of laughter. "Always, were a Chat." She poked him in the nose and he winced with one eye closed.

"I may be broken, but I'm still the same old me." Adrien smiled at her and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Just because you feel better doesn't mean you can go back to running along rooftops and seducing a bug." Marinette whispered with her hands on her hips.

He suddenly yanked her down to the bed and touched her jaw gently, bringing her lips close to his. "Don't make me prove it to you."

Chloe looked at them with wide eyes and a straight mouth.

"I don't think now's the right time, Kitty." Marinette shifted her eyes to peer at everyone. "But then again… you're not one to flirt at the most importune moments."

Adrien chuckled and let her go. "You're purrfectly right, M'Lady."

Alya's lips turned down and her eyes went wide. "Did he just?"

"No, not at all…" Marinette cringed and lead her best friend across the room. "Must be the heavy pain killers." She nervously giggled.

"Cause he sounded a lot like…" Alya raised an eyebrow and Marinette clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, well… anyone can if they make a few lame puns, Alya." Marinette shrugged.

Adrien pouted at her and Alya laughed.

"I think you insulted a certain someone." Alya covered her mouth to laugh.

Marinette looked over her shoulder and cringed.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Chloe walked closer to Adrien.

"I'll be fine. I should be back to normal in a few months." Adrien smiled at them.

"Alright, well. We're going to head out." Nino smiled and grabbed Alya's hand.

"Yeah, I have a hair appointment to get to. I'll see you around, Adrien. Text me when you get home." Chloe messed with her bun and walked out of the room, behind them.

"I have to practice guitar for the concert. Feel better, Adrien." Luka shrugged and walked out.

"I have a tournament to prepare for. I'm glad you're okay, Adrien." Kagami touched his hand and let it slowly fall, as she walked away.

She smiled at Marinette, as she left.

Once the door closed, Adrien laid back on the pillow and rubbed his temples. His smile faded and he felt the room spin.

"You didn't have to look strong for them, you know?" Marinette sighed and sat beside him, while he rolled over to relieve his stomach into the pink bin next to his bed. "They would have understood."

"I-" Adrien wiped his mouth. "I just wanted to make them happy. I can't stand not making people happy. You know that." He sighed and rolled back over.

Marinette sighed and stood up to wash out the bucket for him. She brought it back. Adrien was mortified. "You didn't have to do that. The nurse could have-"

Marinette shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's fine. I just want to help you. Even if it means cleaning up after you." She pressed her forehead to his and felt his heartbeat throbbing through his clammy skin. "Your pain meds are wearing off, aren't they?"

Adrien winced and clenched his teeth and Marinette pushed the call button.

It didn't take long for him to get dosed again and for him to relax.

"Stop trying to be strong and let someone care about you, for once. You're always thinking about others. Take some time to care about you. You deserve to be cared about too." Marinette looked into his weak green eyes.

"I know.. It's just-" Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, as her hands played with his bangs.

"You don't feel like you're worth the trouble?" Marinette sighed and smiled down at him. "Same old Chat, same old Adrien." She ran her fingers along his cheek.

She smiled down at him and he swallowed hard. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

"What?" Chat looked at her with focused eyes.

"I've always thought you were worth the trouble. How could I not? Just because your father wasn't very loving and didn't take care of you. Just because he didn't seem to notice you unless you were missing from your jail cell." Marinette sighed.

"It wasn't-" Adrien tried to protest.

"It might as well have been, Minou." Marinette argued and he smiled at her. "I'm lucky. I'm lucky because I got to know you. The real you. Both sides of you, annoying puns and all, and… I-"

Adrien looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I want to be with you forever. Hold you forever. Love you forever. Take care of you forever. Whether you're down, or sad, or happy, or stressed, or broken… I want to be the one to be there for you." Marinette bit her bottom lip. "I love you."

Adrien smiled up at her. "I love you too, Mari. All of you."

 **Note: Don't worry. It's not over yet. ^-^ Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. And thank you again, twinkletrick for requesting it. ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: This was requested of this story at some point. So, here it is. haha ^-^ Thank you for reading, fallowing, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I'm considering putting my stories on AO3 too, but I haven't decided yet. ^-^**

It had been a week since Adrien had been in the hospital and he sat at his desk, flipping through the Ladyblog that Alya still kept up on a daily basis. He looked through pictures of Ladybug and then went to his personal folder of Marinette photos. He skimmed through tons of photos of her in various outfits, from dresses to jeans. Her body looked amazing in every single outfit she had crafted for herself.

Adrien laid in his bed and thought about Marinette. He caressed himself through his black jogger pants, before wrapping his fingers around himself. He groaned and rolled his hips into his hand.

Adrien gripped the waistband of his joggers and slid them down his thighs and freed himself. He wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and slid his hand up and down it, slowly. Adrien let out a soft moan, as he ran his thumb over the head. He panted and slid his hand down the length of himself. He used his other hand to caress his balls and bit his bottom lip, before parting his lips into a pants, as he pumped into his hand.

His hips rose and fell from the bed and he tilted his head back.

Ladybug watched from the window with a bag slung over her shoulder. She let a hand trail down between her thighs and she ran her middle finger along her wet folds. Her fingertip grazed her swollen clit and her knees nearly buckled, as she explored it, watching her boyfriend enjoying himself. She heard him whisper her name and it only made heat pool more between her legs.

She opened his window and he slowly raised his head to look at her through his bangs with a hungry expression. He licked his lips and panted, while he watched her set the bag on the bed and crawl to him on her hands and knees.

She touched his jaw and placed a rough kiss on his soft lips. He moaned into her kiss, as she bit his bottom lip and pulled slightly. She straddled him, he let his dick go, and she tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck.

She licked and sucked along his skin and he purred, while his chest rose and fell. She felt him flex against her and she ran her thumb along his swollen tip, spreading precum around it. He purred louder and let out a moan.

"I wanna try something new with you." Ladybug whispered and nibbled on his ear.

"What's that?" Adrien's voice was low and husky with need.

"Something…" She ran her finger down his bare chest. "Different." She flicked his top lip when he parted his lips and looked at her through his lashes.

Adrien growled and yanked her to glide her pussy along his hard cock. She moaned and gripped onto his muscular forearms.

She bit her bottom lip with a smile and she seperated herself from him. He laid back and stroked his flexing dick with his hand, while his other hand was behind his head, watching her.

Ladybug dug into the bag and pulled out a black blindfold. She crawled up onto him and he closed his eyes and raised his head, so that she could tie the fabric over his eyes.

He groaned, as she hooked his wrists to the bed frame with black handcuffs. "I didn't know Ladybug was into this?"

She lightly trailed her fingers from his chest, to his stomach, to right above his pelvis and he rolled his body with her touch. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Chaton." She crawled off of the bed and grabbed the last thing from the bed.

She wrapped the black strap around her lower back and did up the two straps on her thighs. She pushed a button and it came to life and sent vibrations to her swollen clit. Ladybug bit back a moan and her knees trembled. She tried to focus on what she was about to do and less on the fact that she was so close to cumming.

Ladybug moaned and grabbed lube out of the bag. She put some in her hand and ran it over the black hued toy. She climbed back onto the bed and made sure to not let the toy touch him. She yanked the rest of his joggers off from his ankles and captured his lips.

He ran his tongue over hers and she kissed him back. Adrien struggled against the restraints and rose his hips, but she backed hers away from him. She flicked his lip with her tongue and kissed him harder. He got lost in her kiss. Adrien's cheeks flushed and sweat broke out along his chest and forehead. He panted and moaned and felt himself flex beneath her. He didn't think he could get any harder. Ladybug deepened their kiss, before pushing his thighs against his torso. Adrien ran his tongue over hers and clenched his palms into fists. Ladybug slowly slid into his ass, he gasped, and trembled.

"La-ladybug." Adrien whimpered and his thighs shook. His swollen cock laid against his stomach and precum rolled down the tip onto his stomach.

She deepened the kiss and slid in a little further and Adrien sank his nails into his palms and cried out. He winced, she untied his blindfold, and he looked at her with one eye slightly open.

Ladybug kept kissing him, wrapping her tongue around his, while he panted and she began to move her hips. Sliding in, the rest of the way, and she moved in and out of his tight ass. Adrien broke the kiss to gasp, as he felt himself release more precum onto himself.

"I- ah…" Adrien didn't expect to like this. He thought it wouldn't be as good as it was. His cheeks flushed redder with embarrassment.

Ladybug ran her hand along his hard cock, while she rocked into him. She moaned, as the vibrations took her under and she trembled, as she came hard.

He tilted his head back with parted lips. Ladybug looked down at him with parted swollen red lips. "Look at me, Adrien."

He tilted his head back down and looked at her through sultry green eyes.

She slid deeper into him and he gasped and pulled against the handcuffs. He shook all over and felt the pressure building at the base of his spine. Adrien called out and Ladybug covered his lips with hers, as he shuttered and came hard across his chest. He panted and she smiled down at him, before pulling out of his ass. She undid the straps and threw the used toy to the floor.

"That was-" Adrien sighed, as Ladybug reached above his head to undo the handcuffs.

"Interesting?" Ladybug smirked at him.

"Different." Adrien panted and pulled her to him, once he felt his wrists become free.

"Was it okay?" Ladybug released her transformation and Adrien smiled at Marinette.

"More than okay, Mari." Adrien captured her lips with him and held the back of her head with his hand. "Do it again, as Mari this time."

Marinette smirked and bent down to kiss his neck and he let out a soft moan.

Luka sat and played guitar in his room, while Kagami sat at the foot of his bed.

"You play well." She smiled up at him. "I can see why it was hard for Marinette to choose. The more I get the know you… the better I see who you really are."

Luka smiled at her with his arm resting on the body of his guitar.

"But she never said who she picked?" Kagami looked down and then back up.

Luka shook his head. "She didn't have to, Kagami. I could see it a mile away. Almost, from the beginning. She was never going to pick me." Luka shrugged and closed his eyes. "I was never going to win."

"Well, I think you had promise." Kagami crawled to him with a sultry smile.

He watched her crawl along his bed and he set his guitar down, before she sat in his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Luka sighed into her touch and searched from her eyes to her lips. "Do you now?"

"Mm-hm." Kagami brought her lips meer centimeters from Luka's.

Luka smiled warmly at her and ran a thumb along her bottom lip, drawing it down, before he gripped her chin and brushed his lips against hers. "You're one dangerous girl, you know that?" He looked at her through heavy lidded teal eyes.

"I've been told that." Kagami smirked against his lips through her lashes and he pulled her closer by the small of her back.

Her lips pressed against his in a hard kiss and her fingers gripped his shirt at his chest, while her hips rolled to meet his, as she gasped.

Luka slid his hand up the hem of her shirt and beneath her bra. His thumb grazed her peaked nipple and she let out a moan.

Luka laid back on his bed. Kagami slid her shirt over her head and off. Luka took in her breasts and bit his lower lip, as he unclasped the bra with one hand. The black bra slid down her arms and her breasts bounced free. Luka smiled at them and slid his hands beneath them, feeling their weight in his hands. He ran his calloused thumbs over her soft pink nipples and she leaned her head back and moaned, while she moved her hips and bit her bottom lip.

Luka smiled and watched how she moved her body. He leaned up and took one of her peaked nipples between his lips and tugged and sucked on it with his tongue. Kagami let out a louder moan and began to undo her jeans. Luka smiled and helped her out of them, before laying her down on the bed. He held himself above her and dipped his head down to kiss her lips. His back muscles tensed and she slid his black shirt over his head and onto the floor, next to them.

Luka slid his arousal against her wet black lace panties. He smiled at her and kissed down her neck. Luka placed kisses between her breasts, to her stomach, to right above her lace panties. He ran a finger along the band and teased her with licks and nibbles. Kagami moaned and rubbed her thighs together, begging him for more.

"I'll be back." Luka kissed her lips and left the room, before coming back with a cup.

"What is that?" Kagami looked at him and panted with her thighs pressed together.

"You'll see." Luka smirked and grabbed a colorful scarf from a mic stand that was in his room.

He tied it around her eyes. Her lips parted and he flicked her top lip with his tongue. She heard the sound of something rattling against glass and her curiosity was killing her.

Luka came back to her and held himself up on top of her. He smirked and let the cold ice cube stick out of his lips slightly. Kagami gasped, as she felt the cold ice slide between her breasts and she arched her back, as he slid it around each nipple, causing them to pucker and turn rosey.

"L-luka…" Kagami gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair.

He smiled and slid the ice back down between her breasts and slid it slowly down her toned stomach. She rolled her body and followed the cold ache.

Luka hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her thighs and off her ankles. He crawled back up to her.

She cried out when the ice fell between her folds and he licked it back up into his mouth and circled her swollen clit with it. Kagami's thighs pressed against his head and he used his hands to pry them apart.

Luka smiled and let the ice melt on her sensitive skin. Kagami panted and mewled, until she shook and came around his cold lips and tongue. Her hips bucked against his tongue and lips, as her fingers gripped into his hair harder.

Luka groaned, untied her blindfold, undid his black jeans, and slid them down with his boxers. Luka reached over and grabbed a condom, before he tore it open with his teeth. She raised her hips, begging him with doe eyes.

"Hold on, baby." Luka smirked and slid it onto his hard cock.

He lined himself up with her core and he slid into her with a moan. Kagami gripped the sheets and cried out.

Luka circled his hips and waited for her to get used to him, before he began to move in and out of her in a rocking motion. He slid his hand from her hip to her thigh and yanked her leg up higher on his hip to get deeper.

"I-" Kagami moaned louder and looked at him with parted lips.

"Shh…" Luka smiled and covered her mouth with his. He rocked into her harder, faster, and she felt her muscles tense up. Her toes curled and she stopped breathing, until she cried out and came hard around him.

"Shit." Luka whispered under his breath and dropped both hands to the sides of her and he gripped the sheets, as her walls squeezed tightly around him. "You're so tight… I-"

Kagami panted and smiled at him, before she leg her hand snake around his hip and she sank her nails into his rounded ass.

Luka shuttered and came, before he pulled out and tossed the condom in a nearby trash. Kagami panted and he watch sweat roll between her breasts and how her eyes were peering through her long dark lashes. He took in the rise and fall of her chest and how her legs trembled. It felt good to know that he had done that. That he was the only reason for her to be that way. He pulled her close to him and held her and yanked the blanket over them, before he kissed her on the top of her head.

 **Songs: I wrote to a lot of The Weeknd songs. haha**


	23. Chapter 23

"I have an idea…" Marinette sat next to Adrien on the couch.

"What's that?" Adrien looked at her with curious eyes.

"How about a double date? Now that Kagami and Luka are a thing… we could all go out somewhere. Maybe dinner?" Marinette smirked and climbed into his lap.

"Sounds… fun." Adrien watched her walk her fingers up his chest and watched her slide her arms around his neck.

She placed kisses along his lips, to his jaw, to his neck.

"You keep doing that and we'll never leave though." Adrien purred in her ear and her cheeks grew warm.

"I'll text them." Marinette took her phone from her back pocket and sent out a text.

She got a response almost immediately. "Tonight at six." She smiled and threw her phone on the couch.

Adrien touched the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his again. "Now, where were we?"

Marinette let out a squeal, as he took her down onto the couch and settled between her thighs.

Luka looked at his phone and then at Kagami.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay seeing Marinette with Adrien?" Kagami looked at him and worried her bottom lip.

"I'll be fine. I have you." Luka hugged her close.

"I kinda wanna try something." Kagami smirked at him, as she crawled up his body and pushed him back into the bed.

"What kind of thing?" Luka breathed hard and peered up at her.

"You know… maybe all four of us?" Kagami looked into his teal eyes with a smirk.

"Fo-four way?" Luka stuttered.

"Yeah. I think it'd be fun." Kagami smiled and watched her boyfriend blush beneath her.

"After dinner though." Luka pointed out.

"Of course." Kagami smirked at him.

"Y-you think they're gonna be into that idea?" Luka raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think so with little convincing." Kagami smiled at him.

"Alright." Luka sighed and let her take him under with her kiss.

Marinette and Adrien stood outside of the little cafe. Adrien leaned on a light post with one hand in his pocket and one foot propped behind him on the post.

Kagami and Luka walked up and Luka blushed, taking Adrien in beneath the light. She smirked up at him and nudged him with her elbow.

Luka cleared his throat. "Hey, M. Hey, Agreste."

"Hey." Adrien awkwardly waved.

"Hey." Marinette smiled at Luka and worried her bottom lip.

"Shall we?" Adrien gestured to the door of the cafe with his hand.

Marinette nodded and Kagami went in first and Marinette stayed behind to talk to Luka. "Um.. Luka? Can we talk a moment?" She played with a strand of her hair.

"Sure, Marinette." Luka stopped.

"We'll meet you two inside." Marinette smiled at Adrien and he shrugged and went inside with Kagami.

"What's up?" Luka leaned against the cafe's wall.

"I never told you who I picked. I- I wanted-" Marinette looked down and rubbed her upper arm.

"Marinette." Luka smiled down at her and gripped her upper arms. "I know. I always knew who you were going to pick. I had to have a little hope though, right? So, I kept fighting. But I always knew I'd lose." Luka kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. Let's have fun tonight. Okay? Leave all of that behind us."

Marinette nodded and he lead her inside to meet up with Kagami and Adrien.

They walked up to the two of them sitting at a table, laughing about some fencing tournament.

"I mean the referee didn't even make the call right." Adrien shook his head.

"RIGHT?!" Kagami burst out and laughed.

"What are we talking about?" Marinette and Luka sat down.

"The fencing tournament that was on the other day. The guy made a bad call." Adrien talked with his hand, while his other arm was cross across his chest.

"Sounds familiar." Kagami joked and Marinette rolled her eyes and pouted.

"I'm kidding. I'm over it." Kagami giggled.

"Would you like to start with some wine?" The waiter came by with a list.

"A nice white wine sounds good." Kagami answered for everyone.

"I haven't drank that in a while." Adrien smiled and relaxed his hands into his lap.

"Thought it'd be different." Kagami shrugged.

Luka bit his lip and gazed at Adrien across the table, as his wine was being poured. He watched Adrien take a sip of his.

Adrien suddenly caught his eye and smirked with a quick wink.

Luka's heart skipped a beat and he cleared his throat and hid his blush in his glass.

Adrien licked his top lip slowly and Marinette looked over at him with wide eyes and she nudged him. "Stop." She whispered towards him and he burst out laughing.

"No, I can get behind this." Kagami smirked, letting them in on the fact that she had noticed.

Luka looked at her with shocked eyes, as the waiter came by to take their order.

The man left with their orders.

"So… I was thinking after dinner. Desert at my place?" Kagami smiled at all of them.

"Why do I think this isn't the normal desert type thing?" Marinette leaned over to Adrien.

"I don't know… but I'm intrigued." Adrien rubbed his chin with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not surprised.." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Sounds fun." Adrien answered for them.

"I told you it wouldn't take much." Kagami whispered to Luka, who was too busy watching Adrien's littlest movements.

Adrien took another sip of his wine and licked his lips.

The food arrived at their table and they all began to eat.

"So… I was thinking we could watch a movie… maybe have some tea… at my place." Kagami drug on.

"Come on… we know what you really want…" Marinette chimed in and stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork.

Kagami bit her bottom lip. "Then you know what you're in for." She leaned on the table and looked at Marinette through her lashes and she swallowed hard.

Adrien gripped Marinette's thigh and ran his hand towards the inside of her leg. She stiffened up and her cheeks flushed.

They talked for hours, until the check came around. Adrien took his wallet out and dropped his heavy card into the black leather check holder. The waiter swung by and took it, before bringing it back.

Adrien and them headed out of the cafe to Kagami's place.

"Are you really okay with this?" Marinette peered up at Adrien.

"It's something different. We've done something similar before, bugaboo." Adrien shrugged.

Marinette sighed. "I'm okay, as long as, I'm the only one touching you." She glared up at him and he chuckled.

"Honey, you're always going to be the only one that can touch me." He held up his hands into claws and gave her a dangerous expression that reminded her of Chat Noir.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a cat."

Adrien chuckled. "Good thing I'm Chat then." He whispered into her ear and shivers ran up her spine.

"I ne-never get us-used to you saying that." Marinette stuttered.

"And I hope you never do, ladybug." Adrien sighed and cuddled her close.

"Sh." She pressed her finger to her lips. "Someone will hear you."

"Who? Those two?" Adrien pointed to Kagami and Luka, that were a ways ahead of them, holding hands.

"No, but you never know who else could be around." Marinette scolded him.

Adrien chuckled, as they stopped in front of Kagami's place.

They followed her up to her apartment. Kagami opened the door and everyone walked inside.

Luka suddenly jumped at Adrien and he caught him by his hips, as Luka's soft lips pressed against Adrien's. Marinette sighed and Kagami looked at them surprised.

"Is it really that surprising, Kagami?" Marinette looked at her like she had seen it a million times.

Adrien sighed and deepened the kiss. Luka ran his hands up Adrien's back and tangled his fingers in his blonde hair, while he fell back against the kitchen island counter. Luka undid Adrien's button down shirt and yanked it down his muscular arms.

Marinette sighed and walked over to them. She yanked Luka off of Adrien and pressed herself against Adrien's arousal. She touched his cheek with one of her hands and kissed him on the lips, while her other hand ran over the bulge in his slacks. Adrien moaned against her lips.

Kagami walked over and spun Luka around, before she ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She kissed him hard on the lips and he moaned into her touch. She undid his white button down and slid it down his muscular arms. Luka let the shirt drop to the floor. Kagami lead him into her bedroom and Adrien and Marinette followed.

Kagami looked over at Marinette and they both smirked and pushed both men onto the california king sized bed.

Kagami turned Marinette around and touched lower back, slowly running her hand up her spine to bend her over. She touched the zipper on the back of Marinette's dress and slowly pulled it down. Marinette moaned, as she stood back up and let the silk fabric fall down her body, leaving a chill along her warm skin.

Marinette turned Kagami around and unzipped her dress for her and it slowly fell down her body.

Kagami ran her hands up Marinette's toned stomach and cupped her breasts in her bra, causing the straps to fall down from her shoulders. Marinette bit back a moan.

Luka and Adrien's mouths fell open, watching their girlfriends touch each other.

Marinette slid her hand down Kagami's toned stomach and slipped in beneath her wet red panties. Kagami bit her lip and let out a soft mewl, as Marinette circled her swollen clit.

Kagami unclasped Marinette's bra and let it slide down her arms. Her breasts bounced free and Kagami took one in her hand. She ran her thumb over her peaked nipple and took the other into her mouth. Marinette moaned and pressed her breasts closer to Kagami.

Marinette sped up her finger and slid her fingers between her folds towards Kagami's tight opening.

Luka looked over at Adrien and touched his chin. He brought his lips to his and Adrien moaned into the kiss, as Luka flicked his top lip with his tongue. Adrien watched Marinette moan, as Kagami fell to her knees, pulling Marinette's soaked panties with it. Luka popped Adrien's buckle and button, before unzipping his pants, while Adrien watched Kagami expertly use her tongue on his shivering girlfriend.

"Oh God." Adrien tried to keep his hips still and he gasped, as Luka wrapped his lips around the head of his aching cock. "Ah!" Adrien called out and Marinette looked over at her boyfriend with flushed cheeks.

Marinette shuttered and tangled her fingers in Kagami's hair, as she came around her mouth.

Adrien groaned and watched her with heavily lidded eyes and a parted mouth, as Luka sped up.

Kagami stood up and lead Marinette over to the men on the bed. Luka got up and sat back next to Adrien and panted pressing his arousal against his hand through his jeans.

Kagami went over to a drawer and pulled out a strap on. Marinette's eyes watched her, as she strapped it on. Luka yanked Adrien's pants off and Adrien blushed, as Luka pulled him closer.

Adrien grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. He kissed from Luka's lips, to his neck, and down till he reached Luka's waistband. He undid his pants and freed him.

Luka panted with parted lips and watched him. Kagami pulled Marinette to the bed and she laid down. Marinette fell onto top of her and Kagami touched her cheek and began to kiss her. She ran her tongue along Marinette's bottom lip and Marinette looked over to see Luka sliding on a condom. Her eyes went wide at the sight.

Kagami bit her lip and pinched and rolled Marinette's nipple between her fingers and Marinette cried out, watching her boyfriend slide down onto Luka's hard cock.

She moaned loudly and Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette the whole time. Kagami slid her down onto the toy, at the same time, as Adrien was being fucked.

Adrien panted and his cheeks flushed, as Luka used one of his hands to guide Adrien's hips, while the other glided from Adrien's tip to the base and back up, spreading precum along the length of him.

He groaned loudly and looked at Marinette with a lust filled gaze.

Marinette looked at him with parted lips. Adrien reach over and pulled her closer for a kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she ran hers along his in a heated kiss. Marinette teased Kagami's nipple with her left hand and reached over to move Luka's hand from Adrien's cock. She stroked Adrien and ran her thumb over his head, while playing with Kagami. Both of them cried out and came hard. Luka groaned and pumped harder, until he came, while Marinette screamed out and shuttered, as she came around the toy, causing it to get wetter. Kagami smiled and panted. Adrien got off of Luka and Marinette got off of Kagami. Luka disposed of the condom and rolled over to Kagami and Adrien yanked Marinette down to the bed.

Marinette straddled Adrien's hips and rubbed her wet pussy against his soft dick, until he was ready again. He groaned and captured her lips with his. She rolled her hips and he slid into her. She cried out and he looked at her with parted lips.

Kagami pressed her hands onto Luka's chest and coaxed him with her pussy on his cock. Luka groaned and felt himself get hard again. Kagami touched his cock and positioned him in place, once he had slid a new condom on.

Kagami and Marinette rolled their hips in a similar rhythm and both men moaned and gripped their hips, guiding them to do it the way that felt best to them.

Adrien ran his thumb over her swollen clit and she came around him.

Luka reached up and touched Kagami's breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Kagami panted and moaned loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I'm beyond blown away by all of the reviews! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this requested story. ^-^**

Adrien, Nino, Marinette,and Alya walked into a local bar. Adrien walked over to bar and ordered beers for everyone. He passed them out among them, while Nino picked up a pool cue.

"Wanna play against the girls?" Nino threw a pool cue at Adrien and he caught it in his hand with a smirk.

Adrien took a sip of his beer. "Sure. If they're up for it."

Marinette peered at Adrien and bit her bottom lip. She nodded. "Okay. You boys are on."

"I'm in!" Alya raised her hand in the air and Marinette walked with her to the pool table, Nino and Adrien had wandered to.

"Last birthday goes first." Nino spoke.

Marinette raised her hand with her beer in it. "That'd be me." She grazed Adrien with her rounded ass, as she walked past him to take the pool cue from him with a wink. "Hold my beer, will ya?" She passed it to Adrien, who took it with pursed lips.

His expression melted into a smile, as he watched her bend over the pool table to break.

Adrien set their beers down on the side of the pool table and walked up behind her and grazed his hand up her thigh, beneath her skirt. Her cue hit the green fabric and she peered behind her with an irritated expression and he shrugged.

"That's not fair, Adrien Agreste, and you know it." Marinette scolded him.

"I don't play fair, Bugaboo. I play dirty." He whispered the last part in her ear and she squeaked, while her cheeks turned red.

"You can't seduce the competition, Agreste." Alya scolded him and took the pool cue from Marinette.

Adrien backed up with his hands in the air and went to grab his beer.

He took another drink and watched Alya break, sending the multi-hued balls flying around the table.

A solid ball fell into one of the pockets. "Solids!" Alya called out triumphantly and lined up the white ball to knock another solid in.

Nino smirked, walked up behind her and pressed himself against her and ran his hand along her spine, as she bent over the table. Her breasts grazed the edge of the pool table and she missed. She stood up straight and spun around. "You boys don't play fair."

They both nodded. "We play dirty." They fist bumped and chuckled.

Marinette and Alya rolled their eyes. "You wanna play dirty? We'll play dirty."

Marinette passed Adrien the pool cue. He lined up to knock a striped ball in. Marinette watched him lean over to make the shot. She suddenly was behind him and she leaned in to kiss his neck. Adrien skirted the fabric on the pool table and missed the ball.

He groaned with an irritated sigh. "Hey, you wanted to play dirty." Marinette held her hands up and backed up from him.

Nino took the pool cue from him. He bent over the table and aimed for a striped ball. Alya walked up behind him and ran her hand around his hip and over the front of his jeans, before she suddenly gripped him. He jumped and gasped in a breath.

"At this rate, this game is going to last for hours." Adrien complained.

"And who started it?" Marinette took the pool cue and stuck her tongue out at him with one eye closed, before she closed both eyes and giggled.

Adrien smiled and suddenly yanked her to his body. He dipped his head down and moved her hair from the side of her neck. "I love it when you wear your hair down. There's something so sexy about it." He ran his tongue along her neck, before he nibbled and sucked on one spot.

Marinette bit back a soft moan and Alya rolled her eyes. "I'd like to play with these balls, thanks."

Nino burst out laughing and Adrien stopped lavishing Marinette with a blush. He let her go and her knees bent, as she nearly fell to the ground. Adrien caught her and she sighed, trying to catch her breath.

"I think you're more intoxicating than the alcohol." Nino chuckled at Adrien.

"He's just- He's so addicting…" Marinette stuttered and her cheeks grew hotter.

"Yeah ever sense your little fun time with Luka and Kagami." Alya took a drink and Marinette's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry. What now?" Nino raised an eyebrow at the Marinette and Adrien.

"Um- uh… hm." Marinette covered her mouth.

"Those two had desert over at Kagami's place." Alya pointed to both of them with her beer.

"Like all together?" Nino's cheeks turned red.

"Not- Not exactly." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "More like taking turns yet not? I don't know how to explain it."

Marinette stood very still with red cheeks and wide eyes.

Alya laughed at her friend. "Will you just shoot so we can play for real this time?"

Marinette suddenly sprang into action and took a shot, knocking a solid into a pocket. By the end of the game the girls had won with Marinette knocking the black eight ball into the pocket she had called out.

Alya gave Marinette a high five with a smirk.

"What do we win?" Alya put her hands on her hips and looked the two men over.

"Dessert on us." Nino and Adrien spoke in unison.

"You guys spend way… too much time together." Alya laughed at them.

"Yeah, you talk like those two twins in the Shining. It's a little… creepy." Marinette cringed.

"Red rum, red rum." Nino and Adrien joked and burst out laughing, while Alya and Marinette slapped their foreheads with their hands and groaned.

"I'm kidding, bugaboo. Let's go get some ice cream. I think Andre is around here tonight." Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The map says he's right around the corner." Nino held out his phone to the group.

"Purrfect." Adrien said quietly for only Marinette to hear.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, as he lead her outside with Alya and Nino trailing behind them.

 **Song Playing at the Bar: No Good by Ivy Levan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: Here's a more serious chapter. ;) Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. :)**

Marinette and Adrien stumbled into his apartment. Her hands ran over his back and his were in her hair. Marinette tripped over something and Adrien picked her up and swung her around, and her legs wrapped around his hips. Her lips were on his like a wildfire and he ran his tongue along hers. He slammed her against a wall and she squealed while he smirked and slid his hand up her thigh to grab the side strap of her panties. He yanked and they broke free, while he kissed her hard on the mouth and she let out a loud moan against his kiss with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He tossed her broken panties to the floor and pressed her to the wall with his hips. She called out, as his hand slid down between her thighs and he rubbed her swollen clit.

Marinette let out a mewl, as he ran his fingers between her folds to her tight opening. He inserted his middle finger and used his thumb to circle her swollen button. Marinette cried out against his lips and he softly chuckled with a smirk.

She rocked her hips in time with the thrusts of his hand and tilted her head back with a trembling lip.

"That's it, purrincess." Adrien trailed kisses along her neck.

Marinette tensed up and felt the pressure build, before she came around his finger, while her nails dug into his back muscles through his shirt.

Adrien removed his finger and kissed her harder, before pulling her from the wall and carrying her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she leaned back on her elbows. She bit her lower lip and shifted her thighs together with one of her toes pointed, as she watched how the moonlight showcase him from the window.

He smirked and undid his shirt. She watched as each undone button showed her more and more of him. Marinette's cheeks heated up, as his shirt slid down his muscular arms and she took in his abs, pecs, and the deep v that lead to his waistband.

Adrien popped the buckle on his belt and yanked it from the loops on his pants, before dropping it to the floor.

Marinette got up onto her knees and crawled to him across the bed. She peered up at him with big blue bell eyes and a smile. He bit his lower lip and looked down at her with glowing green ones. She sat up on her knees and yanked him by the waistband of his pants and he fell against the bed. He caught himself with his knees. and she quietly giggled for a moment, before she ran her hand along the front of his jeans, where he needed her most.

He groaned, as she gripped him through the thick material. Marinette undid the button and unzipped them, before sliding her hand down his jeans. She skirted her hand over his boxers and he rolled his hips, begging for more.

Marinette bit her lip and pushed him to stand up straight with her other hand. He did as she wanted and she slid his pants down his hips with his boxers, until he sprang free. She knelt down and took the tip of his swollen cock into her mouth. She licked around the head, before sliding her lips down the length of him.

"Here, lay back, bugaboo." Adrien groaned out the words.

Marinette let him go with a pop and she smiled and laid back onto the bed.

Adrien kicked his jeans off the rest of the way and he crawled up and straddled over her chest. Her fingers gripped around his aching cock and she suddenly gripped his hips to pull him closer. She flicked the tip of his cock and it flexed, before she wrapped her lips around him once again and slid her mouth down him.

Adrien tilted his head forward and licked his lips with a moan. He reached behind him and slid his finger between her folds. She raised her hips to coax him to where she wanted him.

He smirked and suddenly moaned louder, as she sucked harder on him. Adrien slid his middle finger into her wet pussy and then added a second one. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and she cried out around his cock.

Adrien coaxed her with his fingers, until she couldn't take it anymore and she came, soaking his fingers. He brought them to his lips and licked them clean. "So sweet, as always, m'Lady."

Marinette looked up at him through her lashes, panting and working him between her pink lips.

She let him go from her mouth and ran her hand along him instead. "Fuck me."

Adrien groaned at his words. "My pleasure." He smirked and crawled off of her.

He went to slide his boxers off, but she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down. He caught himself with his hands and she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

He moaned against her lips and tongue and slid into her tight core.

Marinette cried out against his lips. "Ah!"

Adrien began to pump his hips in a steady rhythm, while Marinette let out soft moans.

He slid his hand up her dress and cupped her breast with his right hand, while his other one supported him. He pumped into her harder, as he played with her nipple with his thumb and index finger. She cried out and bit her bottom lip, as he went into her faster. He slid his hand back down her side to her hip and he dug his nails into her, as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me again." Adrien coaxed her.

Marinette moaned louder and panted with each thrust. He slid his hand around her thigh and rolled her swollen clit beneath the tip of his middle finger and she shivered and came around his cock, soaking it. Adrien moaned and suddenly pulled out and stroked himself, as he came onto her stomach.

They panted and Adrien rolled off of her. He grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and cleaned her up with it, before throwing it into his hamper that was across the room.

Ha laid back down and Marinette rolled on top of him and straddled his hips. She bent down and pressed her breasts against his chest. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and planted soft, feather weight kisses on his lips, to his jaw, to his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled up at her between kisses.

"That was wonderful, thank you, kitty." Marinette smiled down at him.

Adrien kissed her on the lips. "Then… you wanna go again?" He played with a strand of her loose midnight hair between his thumb and finger.

 **Song I wrote to: Filthy by Boy Epic**


	26. NOTE! :)

Hi!

Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry, it's not an update this time... But...

Due to readers on here and on my new AO3 account wanting a polyamorous relationship between Luka, Mari, and Adrien...

I am planning to write one! So, if you're interested... I'll be posting it over on my AO3 account and here sometime soon. My AO3 is under the same name as here. So, QuantumChickpea.

Here's a link: /users/QuantumChickpea/works

hopefully, that works.

Anyway, I'll update this story soonish. I promise. haha I hope you have a great day and thank you so much for following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing this story. ^-^


	27. Chapter 26

**Note: This was requested by a guest for me to do next. So thank you so much! ^-^**

Marinette looked at her phone, while Adrien was making breakfast in her kitchen.

Adrien set a plate with pain au chocolat on it. He then set a cup of warm tea beside it.

Marinette set her phone down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Merci, Adrien."

"You're more than welcome." Adrien smiled at her.

He sat down next to her with his own plate and tea.

"I was thinking… since you are so close with Kagami that maybe I should get to know her better." Marinette tore off a piece off of her pastry and played with it between her thumb and index finger.

"I wouldn't be against that." Adrien shrugged and took a bite of his food. "She's not a bad person, Mari." He smiled at her.

Marinette nodded. "I know… I just thought I should give her more of a chance to redeem herself." She sighed and placed the piece of bread into her mouth. "This is delicious." She covered her mouth with her hand, as she chewed.

"Thank you, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled at her.

"Anytime." She smiled at him and took another bite, before she picked up her phone to text Kagami.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagami swung her rapier out, taking steps, while she practiced. Luka watched her move, while he strummed a few power cords on his guitar.

"Weird." Kagami suddenly stopped practicing, as she peered down at her phone.

"What is it?" Luka raised an eyebrow and set his guitar down. He walked over to her and his eyes went wide.

"I knew she'd come around… sometime." Kagami smiled and responded to her.

Kagami- I would love to meet you for lunch. What time and where?

She sent the text out and waited for a response.

"That's big of her." Luka tapped his chin and thought.

He smirked and took his own phone out, biting his lip.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket and looked at it.

Luka- Hey, since the girls are going to be busy this evening… wanna come over and play the new racing game?

Adrien peered over at Marinette and she leaned over to read it.

"You should go. Have fun. You haven't seen him in a while, Minou." Marinette picked up his empty plate with his and walked over to set them in the sink.

"Are you sure?" Adrien cringed slightly.

"Afraid?" Marinette smirked at him and then giggled.

"No, not at all." Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I just didn't know if you were okay with me being gone."

"I'll be out having a lovely lunch with Kagami. Do what you want." Marinette shrugged with a smile.

"Alright." Adrien tapped the keys to respond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka felt his phone go off and he checked it with a smile. "Alright, we're on."

"On for what?" Kagami called from the shower.

"Seeing Adrien. Since you girls will be having lunch. I figured we could play the new racing game that just came out." Luka shrugged.

"Don't have too much fun." Kagami giggled at him and he rolled his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood outside the cafe they had agreed on. It was tall and the doors were all black with hot pink lettering. Kagami walked up and waved at her.

"Hey… you found it." Kagami smiled at her.

"I did." Marinette smiled at her.

She took in Kagami's red crop top tee and tight skinny jeans. She wore black ankle boots.

"You look good." Kagami gestured to Marinette's black leggings and her long pink t-shirt dress.

"Thanks. You do too." Marinette smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Marinette gestured towards the door and Kagami walked in first.

The place was themed in black and neon pink. Black chalkboards lined the front with fancy scripted menu options.

"I love this place." Kagami suddenly peered at her with a huge smile. "Isn't it great?!"

"It's nice." Marinette looked around her at all of the other customers.

They all seemed to be their age and wearing similar clothing.

"They make the most delicious crepes in Paris." Kagami beamed and Marinette tried her best to smile for her.

"I'll try them then." Marinette closed her eyes and warmly smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll buy." Kagami ordered them two teas and two orders of crepes.

They found a place to sit and sat down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien knocked on Luka's apartment door. Luka answered the door in torn grey jeans and a white ripped band tee. Adrien looked him over. His hair was messier than normal and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He couldn't lie. Luka looked sexy like that.

"I- I mean. Hi." Adrien cleared his throat and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey." Luka stepped out of the way and let him inside.

"So… did you just buy the new racing game?" Adrien peered around his apartment.

Luka walked off, while raising his shirt over his head and Adrien's eyes caught sight of how his back muscles tensed beneath Luka's skin.

"Dear God…" Adrien swallowed hard, as Luka turned to face the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? I have rum, bourbon, vodka… beer…" He began to open cabinets and his fridge, while randomly catching glimpses at Adrien with a sultry smirk.

"Bourbon?" Adrien barely formed the word, as he watched the small v at the back of Luka's back, while he bent down to grab the bourbon from it's spot.

"So, the girls are at lunch." Luka tried to make small talk, while he reached up to grab two glasses for them.

Adrien watched how his abs pulled tight and his muscles flexed, while Luka reached for a glass. He felt the heat rise to his face and the familiar ache between his legs.

Luka smirked at him. "It's so hot in here… Don't you think?" He undid the button on his tight jeans and unzipped them.

Adrien watched him slowly tug them down and Luka let them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and went to throw them in the hamper.

Adrien suddenly grabbed the jeans in his hand and pinned him to a wall. Luka sucked in a breath and felt Adrien's lips press against his. Luka let the jeans fall from their grasp and tangled his fingers into Adrien's soft blonde hair.

Adrien let out a moan and flicked Luka's top lip with the tip of his tongue and slowly slid his hand down his lower stomach, below the band of his boxers, and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock.

Luka bit his bottom lip and placed his hand over Adrien's and coaxed him to run his hand along the length of him. Adrien let Luka take control. He removed Adrien's hand and flipped them around so that Luka had him pinned to the wall. He pressed his lips to Adrien's in a passionate kiss and Adrien's lips parted against his in a soft moan, as Luka's hand ran over the front of his jeans.

Luka ran his tongue along Adrien's and he popped the buckle on Adrien's belt. Luka yanked the belt from the loops and turned Adrien around. He wrapped the belt around Adrien's eyes before feeding the tail through the buckle and pulling tight. He pulled gently with the tail of the belt in his hand, while the other slid beneath the waistband of his jeans till he reached where Adrien needed him most. He ran his hand over Adrien's aching cock and Adrien bit his bottom lip and moaned, loudly.

Luka undid the rest of his jeans and Adrien helped him slide them down his hips, along with his boxers. Luka wrapped his slender fingers around Adrien's cock and he brushed his lips against his ear, while Adrien's chest rose and fell in quick pants.

"I thought you wanted to play a game with me?" Luka smiled and spoke softly and huskily into Adrien's ear.

Adrien bit back a moan, as Luka tightened his grip and slid up the length of him to his swollen tip and ran his palm over the end to spread his precum over and down along the length of him.

"And we're not playing a game right now?" Adrien smirked and Luka darkly smirked back.

He touched Adrien's chin and pulled his face to his. Luka ran his tongue over Adrien's bottom lip and he parted his lips to grant Luka access.

Adrien caught Luka's tongue with his own and he ran his tongue over his. Luka's lips were soft, urgent, and filled with need.

Adrien arched his back and pressed his ass against Luka's hard cock. Luka let Adrien's dick go and grabbed his own. He kept his tongue and lips on Adrien's, while he teased him by running his cock between Adrien's thighs and ass. His cock brushed against Adrien's balls and Adrien let out a groan.

Luka slid his dick up and around to Adrien's ass. Adrien turned around and Luka repositioned the way he was holding the belt to make it easier for him.

Adrien touched Luka's sides. He slowly slid his fingers and hands down until they caught the waistband of his tight boxers and he slowly slid them down, freeing Luka's swollen cock.

Luka's cock flexed and he gasped, as Adrien flicked beneath the tip with his warm tongue.

Adrien swirled his tongue around the head and wrapped his lips around him, before slowly taking all of him into his warm mouth.

Luka moaned and tangled his other hand in Adrien's hair, while he let the belt go slack. The belt fell from Adrien's eyes and down around his neck. Adrien suddenly peered up at Luka with glowing bright emerald eyes and Luka got lost in them. He bit his bottom lip and watched how Adrien's hair fell into his eyes and how he bobbed his head and took him in. How he expertly used his tongue, while he sucked on him, hard. Luka took in how flushed his cheeks were and watched him slowly close his eyes like a cat and heard him softly moan.

Luka gently pressed his hand into Adrien's shoulder and he released him with a pop.

"Stand up and turn around. I wanna fuck you till you scream my name." Luka's voice was low and dangerous sounding.

Adrien bit back a moan and did as he was told. Luka gripped Adrien's hips and lined himself up. He slowly eased into Adrien's tight ass and Adrien's palm that was holding him up against the wall, tightened into a fist.

"Ah!" Adrien panted, as Luka slowly slid into him, making sure that he was used to every inch, until he was completely buried inside. Precum rolled down his swollen tip and he dipped his head down and moaned softly.

Luka bent down to kiss Adrien's shoulder and neck, while his fingers slid around Adrien's hip and wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Please. Fuck me. Do anything…." Adrien moaned and clenched his fist harder, digging his nails into his palm.

Luka smirked and whispered into his ear. "You'll have to beg me better than that, Agreste." He barely slid out of him, before sliding back to where he was.

Adrien gasped and bucked his hips, wanting more, but Luka suddenly gripped his hips to still them. "Nuh-uh-uh. Be a good boy for me. Don't move."

Adrien's legs trembled and he growled in frustration. "I'll do anything just tell me what I have to do… Kiss you, worship you, suck you, fuck you? Anything." Adrien bit his bottom lip and flexed his clenched fist.

"I wanna hear you beg for me. Beg like your life depends on it." Luka whispered into Adrien's ear and he brushed his lips against his shoulder.

Adrien looked over his shoulder with rosy cheeks, sweat rolling down his forehead, and swollen pink lips. His eyes sparked in the light and Luka bit his lip. "Please… Luka. I need you to fuck me. I want you to rock your hips into me. I want your lips on my heated skin. I want your mouth on mine with your tongue brushing against mine. I want to feel you swell and stretch me and I- hmmf." Luka's mouth was on his and his tongue was furiously running along Adrien's warm one.

Adrien moaned and Luka moved his hips, sliding in and out of his tight ass.

"You're too good at talking, naughty boy." Luka panted against Adrien's lips.

Adrien cried out and bucked his hips, keeping up rhythm with Luka. He kept his eyes on Luka and Luka sped up. He slid his hand up and down Adrien's flexing cock and ran his palm over the head and slid it back down the length of him to the base and back up.

Luka kept in rhythm with his hand and Adrien cried out.

"Ah, Luka! I'm gonna- hah." Adrien turned his head back to face the wall and he flattened his palm against the wall.

"Cum for me." Luka whispered in a low voice.

"Ah-hah-hah." Adrien panted and felt the tension build up, before he came with one more stroke of Luka's hand and Luka's dick buried in his ass.

"My turn, casanova." Luka smiled and pulled out of him.

He turned Adrien around to face him and pressed him against the wall, while his thumb and index finger gripped Adrien's chin. He kissed him hard on the mouth and tangled his tongue with Adrien's.

It didn't take long for Adrien to become hard again. "Already? That was fast." Luka darkly smiled at him.

"What can I say? I can go for hours." Adrien smirked and yanked him so that Luka was against the wall.

He spun Luka around and pulled the belt from around his neck. He wrapped his around Luka's wrists and pulled the tail tight. Luka gasped as, his wrists were pressed together behind his back and Adrien slowly slid his hand down his spine to bend him over.

Adrien licked his palm and lubed his own throbbing cock, before sliding the tip into Luka's tight ass. Luka cried out and Adrien slowly slid into him, while precum slid down and around the contours of Luka's tip.

"Ah! I can't! Hah-" Luka couldn't speak, as Adrien wrapped his finger around Luka's cock and slid into him deeper.

"Are you going to beg for it?" A very Chat-like smirk came across his lips and his eyes shined bright.

"Ah! Adrien! F- fuck me l-like you mean it." Luka panted and barely got the words out.

"I think you can do better than that." Adrien smirked and pulled the belt tighter.

Luka cried out and Adrien slid his hand down to the base of Luka's cock and ran his hand over his balls.

"P-please. Lavish me. Take me. I want you. I need you. Please, Adrien." Luka whimpered and sweat rolled down his forehead. His hair fell messily in his eyes.

"That's better." Adrien began to move his hips and rocked into him.

Luka panted, while Adrien gripped his hips with the belt in one of his hands still.

"I'm gonna cum… Don't stop. Faster. Harder..Ah!" Luka directed Adrien and Adrien smirked, darkly.

Adrien sped up and pumped into him harder, until Luka cried out and came. It didn't take Adrien long to cum a second time. He pulled out and both men collapsed to the wooden floor.

They leaned against the wall and panted.

Adrien gripped the front of his blonde hair and chuckled. He peered at Luka from beneath his hands and hair. "So much, for playing a game."

"We can still play. Winner gets a blowjob." Luka smirked at him.

"You're on!" Adrien sprang up and leaped over the back of the couch.

Luka shook his head and walked over to sit beside him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagami played with her strawberries on her crepe and Marinette poked around hers'.

"So, when did you start fencing?" Marinette brought her fork to her lips and blew the steam off of the bite.

"Hm…" Kagami tapped her lip with her fork. "Probably… when I was a little girl. My family is very competitive and we specialize in fencing. So, I think they started me on it at a young age for that reason."

"That's pretty neat." Marinette took a bite of her food.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Kagami took a bite of her crepe.

"I sew and sketch out new designs." Marinette smiled.

"That's neat. I'm looking for a new outfit for my next competition." Kagami smiled and it fell when she noticed Marinette panic. "Not like a fencing outfit. I need a dress for the after party." She waved her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, I was gonna say. I don't know how to make that. I mean- I could manage, but…" Marinette rambled on.

"It's fine." Kagami giggled. "I was just wondering if you'd like to make me a gown. I'd pay you whatever. Money is no issue."

"I would love to do that for you." Marinette smiled.

They spoke for hours and Marinette began to realize why Adrien respected her so much.


	28. Chapter 27

Marinette cuddled against Adrien on the couch and ran her fingers along his chest. "So, what did you two do?" She peered up at him with a smile.

"Nothing exciting." Adrien stiffened up beside her. "You know... played that game." He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"I know that look, Adrien." Marinette smirked at him.

She sat up onto her knees and faced him. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a challenging expression.

Adrien swallowed hard and prayed that she wouldn't push further, but he knew she would.

"You did more than play games and I know it." Marinette pushed him for answers.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Adrien crossed his arms and looked away.

"You do. You had fun with Luka." Marinette spoke with her hand and leaned into him.

She slightly moved his shirt out of the way of his shoulder with her finger. "If you didn't… explain the love bites, kitty?"

"I-" Adrien sighed and slumped against the couch in defeat. "Alright, you win. I did have fun with him last night. A little too much fun." He blushed and muttered the last sentence facing away from her.

Marinette giggled at him with her hands over her lips.

Adrien looked at her while he gaped. "You're not mad?"

Marinette slowly dropped her hands. "I mean… I am. Don't get me wrong. But… I'm more upset you didn't invite me." She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

He peered into her eyes with wide eyes and she smiled at him. She flicked his top lip with hers. "But if you want to… ya know… invite a bug sometime… I wouldn't mind."

Adrien groaned in response to the thought and felt his cock flex in his jeans. She suddenly climbed onto his lap and rolled her hips against his arousal with her lips on his. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip with urgent need and he parted his lips to let her in, as he sunk further down the couch. His hips pressed up into hers and he moaned against her lips.

She kissed along his jawline and up to his ear and whispered, while her fingers tugged at the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck. "What kinds of things did he do to you?" Her voice was a soft caress against his ear.

"Oh god." Adrien moaned and she flicked his earlobe with her tongue.

"You're not going to tell me, minou?" Marinette smirked and rolled her hips down on his more and he gripped her hips. His nails bit into her skin. He slid his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts in his palms.

"I could… show you?" Adrien suggested with blushing cheeks.

"Show me then." Marinette softly smiled and kissed his lips.

Adrien picked her up by her bottom and carried her over to a wall. He set her down and she looked up at him with curious shimmering blue bell eyes.

"Hm." Adrien smirked and undid his belt, never letting his eyes leave hers.

He spun her around to face the wall and slid his hands up her thighs. She let out a sigh and braced herself against the wall with her palms.

Adrien brushed her hair to one side and kissed and nibbled along her neck. Marinette bit back a soft moan and flexed her fingers against the wall, while she spread her legs further.

He yanked his belt from the loops and placed it over her eyes, before pulling gently to tighten it and pulled back slightly. Marinette gasped and her lips stayed parted in a pant. He ran a finger lightly down the side of her neck and between her breasts. He watched her chest rise and fall in short pants and watched her lick her lips.

She felt her nipples peak and tingle with ecstacy. Her clit swelled and shivered with a flex at his touch on her skin, while goosebumps lit up along her body.

Adrien slid his hand slowly down her toned stomach and slid his hand beneath her soaked panties. She let out a soft mewl, as his hard cock pressed between her thighs and brushed against her.

"Please, Chaton." Marinette begged and Adrien smirked with glowing green eyes.

"Did you want Chat to be doing this to you, Bugaboo?" Adrien smiled and slid his fingers along her wet folds and her knees nearly buckled.

"N- mmmm…." Marinette couldn't speak, as she felt his slender finger slide into her wet opening and she rocked her hips.

Adrien kissed her shoulder and slowly moved his finger in and out of her, while his thumb reached up to circle her swollen clit. "Because… that can be arranged, purrincess."

"A-Adrien!" Marinette cried out, as he slid a second finger into her.

He let go of the tail of the belt and let it fall around her neck. She peered back at him with sultry eyes and parted red lips.

Adrien slid his tight boxers down his thighs and Marinette watched him go to lick his hand, she grabbed it and brought it to her own mouth. He watched her with surprised eyes, as she slowly licked up from the base of his palm, near his wrist, and up to his index finger. She ran her tongue up his finger slowly and once she got to the tip, she wrapped her lips around it and took his whole finger into her warm mouth.

Adrien took in a deep breath and licked his lips with green eyes that begged her to do that to his aching cock. She dropped his hand and he wrapped his fingers around himself and slid it from the base of his hard cock to the tip.

"You ready?" Adrien sighed with heavy lidded emerald eyes.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded, watching him. He slid her panties down and they fell to her ankles.

Adrien pressed the tip of his cock against her ass and slowly moved his hips, to ease into her.

Marinette gasped and her lips parted and her eyelids lowered. She braced against the wall with one hand and reached behind her to grip his hip with the other.

Adrien slid further into her and kept his thumb circling her swollen nub and his fingers moving in time with his hips.

Marinette cried out and shuttered, as she came around his fingers.

Adrien slid his hand from her pussy and gripped her hips, as he slid the rest of the way into her. She cried out, as he waited for her to get used to him with a groan.

Marinette looked back at him and bit her bottom lip. "Make love to me. Please."

Adrien smirked. "You have to beg me better than that, Mari."

"Lavish me. Fuck me. I want you to leave imprints of your nails on my skin. I want you to make me feel like I've been loved for days. I want to wake up and know that you had been on my body…. I-" Marinette cried out, as he pulled out slightly and pushing back into her.

"Good girl." Adrien moaned and began to rock his hips into her.

Her hands fell to the wall and she flexed her fingers, as her legs shook. He reached around her and began to roll her clit beneath the tip of his index finger and felt her swell up and harden. He slid his fingers down her folds and felt her dripping for him.

"You're so wet, m'Lady." Adrien whispered into her ear and kept his rhythm up.

She moaned loudly and he dipped his finger into her wet tight core. He slid it back out and brought it to his lips. He licked his finger and wrapped his lips around it, before pulling it back out. "Delicious."

Marinette whimpered, begging him for more by pressing her ass into him, meeting his thrusts with her own.

Adrien groaned and gripped her hips again, speeding up. "I'm so close, Mari. I-" He ran his hand up her spine and gripped the back of her bra.

"Cum for me." Marinette looked back at him with bedroom eyes.

Adrien bit his bottom lip and groaned with his eyes screwed shut.

He pumped into her harder and faster, before pulling out and Marinette quickly turned around and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Ah-ah-hah." Adrien stroked his hard cock and watched his girlfriend on her knees.

She pried his fingers away from his throbbing, hard cock and wrapped her own fingers around him, keeping up the rhythym he had already had.

He panted and moaned loudly, while he released. Mairnette parted her lips and caught his cum on her tongue.

Adrien watched her with heavy forest green eyes, while panting. She stroked along him, until he was fully satisfied and let out a deep sigh.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a smile. He helped her up and off of the floor. "You really didn't need to do that, you know?"

She pulled him closer to her. His soft cock pressed against her wet pussy. "I wanted to." She pressed her lips to his and he sighed into her kiss.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Bloom by Troye Sivan**


	29. Chapter 28

Adrien stood in front of Vincent, as he snapped photos for the new spread of clothing his father had been working on. Adrien sighed and yawned and Vincent let his camera drop to his him, in his hand.

"Can we get this man some coffee?!" Vincent yelled out and snapped his fingers.

"Sorry, Vincent. I didn't sleep much last night." Adrien sighed and flinched, as a woman rushed over with a makeup brush to touch up his foundation.

Adrien stood unphased, while someone else came out to situated his clothing and he was handed a cup of coffee. Everything happened simultaneously and he stood unamused.

Fashion was a cut throat industry that was fast paced and constantly multitasking. He hated it.

Adrien wished that Marinette was there. It would at least give him something to watch, while Vincent snapped photos around him, but she was busy helping his father with designs for next year. His father trusted Vincent and had for years now.

"Better?" Vincent raised an eyebrow and Adrien nodded, as someone took the coffee cup from him. "Now, give me the look you would give a woman that is standing in the bedroom doorway, waiting for you to unwrap her like a present on Christmas Day."

Adrien always found Vincent's concepts to be odd. Couldn't he just say look at me seductively or something more simple?

Adrien leaned his shoulder against the wall with his foot cross over the other and his arm crossed across his chest with his thumb to his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, with a dark smirk.

"YES! Give me lust! Give me power! Give Me!" Vincent ran around him, taking multiple shots.

Adrien sighed and Vincent passed his camera to an assistant. "Take a break."

Adrien nodded. "Thank you, Vincent." He walked to a room that was off to the side and picked up his water. He sat down with a deep sigh and hit the bottom of the water bottle on his thigh and peered at the ceiling.

"Not having fun, model boy?" Luka's voice came from behind him and he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"How'd you get past my father's people?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh… I have my ways…" Luka sauntered over to him and suddenly straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around Adrien's neck and smiled at him with heavy lids.

Adrien watched him with parted lips. Luka brought his lips close to Adrien's. The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Are you gonna kiss me or make me wait for a century, while we awkwardly stare at each other?" Adrien smirked at him with a dark expression and his cock flexed against Luka's balls.

Luka smirked and touched beneath Adrien's chin with his hand. He brought his lips to his and slowly kissed him, before running his tongue along Adrien's bottom lip. Adrien sighed and let Luka gain access.

"You posed pretty. I'm guessing the woman you were thinking of was Marinette?" Luka smirked at him.

"Maybe, or maybe I was thinking of you." Adrien pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

"I doubt it." Luka chuckled, breaking the kiss and looking away.

Adrien held Luka's chin between his thumb and index finger. He pulled Luka's face to look at him. "I could show you."

Luka's cheeks flushed and his eyes went wide.

Adrien brushed his lips against Luka's soft ones and Luka let out a soft moan.

Adrien waited for Luka to part his lips and he slid his tongue along Luka's bottom lip. Luka let his tongue run along Adrien's. Their lips brushed against each other, while their tongue dipped into each other's mouths.

Adrien ran his fingers up Luka's thighs and quickly undid the button on Luka's tight jeans. Luka panted and intensified the kiss. He unzipped them and slid his hand down Luka's boxers and his fingers grazed his hard cock.

Luka shifted his hips forward and pressed himself harder against Adrien's hand, begging for more, while his fingertips gripped at Adrien's shirt.

"I was thinking-" Adrien broke the kiss to speak, before kissing him again. "Of you standing in the doorway-" Adrien watched Luka stand up and slide his jeans down his hips, along with his boxers and Adrien yanked him closer to him with his hands on Luka's bare hips.

Adrien steadied him, and clicked the end of Luka's tip with his tongue. "Just like this. I walk over to you, and drop to my knees."

Adrien wrapped his lips around Luka's cock and rolled his tongue around the swollen head. "And then…"

Luka touched Adrien's chin and raised his face to look into his teal eyes. "Shut up and just show me."

Adrien smirked and went back to wrapping his mouth around Luka's soft cock. He sucked from the based to the tip and let him go with a pop, before wrapping his fingers around the length of him and pushing his erection against his stomach. Adrien bent down and took one of Luka's balls into his mouth and sucked. Luka let out a loud moan and Adrien licked up to the base of his cock. He trailed his tongue up the length to the tip and he swirled his tongue around the head, before wrapping his lips around him again and taking all of him into his mouth.

"Adrien?! You have five more minutes!" A woman's voice came through the door, after she had knocked.

Adrien let Luka go with a pop and Luka whimpered. Adrien wrapped his fingers around Luka's aching cock. "Okay! Be out in a minute!" He looked up at Luka and winked at him.

Luka bit his bottom lip and his knees nearly buckled.

Adrien took him back into his mouth and within moments, Luka was bucking his hips and cumming. Adrien sucked and pulled at his cock, as Luka began to still his hips.

Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. Luka slid his pants back into place and began to redo them.

"I should tell you. Marinette wants to have fun." Adrien reached for the handle and pulled the door open. He looked over his shoulder with a sultry smirk. "With both of us."

Luka began to pant and felt himself twitch in his jeans again. He wanted to lavish Adrien, but he was already gone and back to posing for Vincent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagami sighed and watched everyone fencing around her. She walked by each group and corrected each small mistake that someone made.

"Foot out, further." She walked around with her hands behind her back and head held high.

Each fencer did exactly as she told them to.

When class was over, one of her students walked up to her.

"I was wondering if we could go over the foot placement again. I feel like I get so into the fight, that I forget where my feet go." The guy anxiously peered up at her with the strap of his bag worried between his fingers.

"Need some help?" Adrien walked into the gym and Kagami turned around to see him with Luka.

"I would love that." Kagami sighed with a smile.

Adrien nodded and walked to the locker room. He changed into his fencing uniform and came back out. He flexed his rapier in his hands.

"Maybe watching someone that's been doing this for years will help, hm?" Kagami smiled at her student and his mouth fell open.

"Your foot should be here." Adrien slid his foot into position. "While your other one stays firmly planted here."

The student nodded and watched Kagami mirror Adrien in her stance. She swung her rapier out in front of her and Adrien smirked and knocked his mask down.

Luka stood next to the student with his arms crossed across his chest. "Hand him his ass, baby doll!"

Kagami burst out into a fit of laughter. "I'll try."

Adrien smirked and lunged at her. She caught his rapier against hers and the sound of metal sliding against metal rang out through the gym.

He spun his rapier blade around hers and knocked it out of the way, before stabbing her in the stomach.

"Adrien!" Luka called out and winked at the amazed student.

"It's so fast. How did you?" The student looked at at Luka amazed.

"I watch her a lot, kid." Luka chuckled and went back to watching them two fight.

Kagami lunged at Adrien and Adrien backed up to block her blade. Kagami spun around and attacked again, but Adrien blocked her again.

"You're getting better, golden boy." Kagami smirked and broke the block, before tagging him in the side with her blade.

"Kagami! That's one to one!" Luka called out.

The student gasped and went back to paying attention to the fight.

Adrien walked away from and bent his rapier in his hands and swung it out several times. He got back into starting position and waited for Kagami to do the same.

She suddenly stood up straight. "I'm getting bored of this traditional fighting crap."

Adrien stood up straight and flipped his mask up to smirk at her. "I thought you might be with how much you're holding back."

"Alright, pretty boy. Let's see what you got." Kagami got back into the starting position and Adrien mirrored her.

He flipped his mask back down. Adrien lunged first after feeling it out. Kagami blocked him and backed up. Adrien kept up with her, following her, until she hit her back against a wall.

She chuckled and slid her blade along his, before ducking and spinning beneath his outstretched arm.

Adrien spun around caught his blade against hers. He pushed against her and knocked her back with his foot.

Luka ran around trying to keep up and the student followed him.

Kagami and Adrien fought, as they walked up the large staircase. Adrien nearly tripped, but he jumped and did a backflip to catch himself.

"Show off." Kagami rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Just keeping my balance." Adrien winked and caught her blade against his own.

He pressed into her and metal slid against metal. "You don't slow down do you?"

"Never." Kagami knocked his blade out of his hand and lunged at him, tagging him in the chest.

"Kagami!" Luka yelled out with his hand in the air. "2 to 1!"

"To 5? Whoever wins gets to buy drinks for all three of us?" Adrien bent his rapier in his hands.

"Sounds good, golden boy." Kagami chuckled and got into a starting stance again.

"Huh." Adrien laughed short and mirrored her pose. "I hope you're ready to lose."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagami sat at a bar nursing her martini. Adrien was busy paying the bartender for their drinks.

He groaned and sat down between her and Luka.

"You almost won, ya know." She peered over at him from the corner of her eye with her lips touching the glass.

"Yeah… don't remind me how you handed me my ass." Adrien took a sip of his cognac.

"Well, I mean. You guys were tied for a while, there." Luka shrugged and took a sip of his rum.

"We were. He's right." Kagami smiled at an exhausted Adrien.

"I just need more practice." Adrien rubbed his temples. "I've become rusty. I don't fence, as much as, I used to."

"Well, I mean you're father isn't pushing it on you anymore. Do you even play piano anymore?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes. Not very often." Adrien sighed. "I'm too busy with photoshoots… and being… a famous model?" His voice went up at the end.

Kagami and Luka looked at him weird, but brushed it off.

"So, when are you going to propose to Marinette?" Kagami smiled and slyly took a sip of her drink.

Adrien nearly spit out his drink. "What?" He choked and set his glass down on the bar.

"I mean… how long have you liked each other? You would think you would just go straight to marriage." Kagami giggled and took another sip of her drink.

"I- I don't know… She was just a friend for a while." Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And… what is she now?" Kagami laughed at his overused excuse.

"Well… my girlfriend?" Adrien shrugged with his hands in the air and a crooked smile on his face.

"Look. Adrien. It's been… well forever. Is there a point to dating? Don't you know everything about each other already?" Kagami pointed out and finished her drink.

"I want to take it slow. I want to move in together first. See how that goes." Adrien sighed and swirled his liquor in his glass.

"So… what's holding that back?" Luka worried his bottom lip and watched Adrien through his messy aqua tipped hair.

Adrien searched his eyes. "I don't know if she's ready for that."

"You won't know unless you ask her." Kagami shrugged and tapped the bar for another martini.

Adrien held his drink in both of his hands and peered into it, thinking hard.


	30. Important Note

Hello!

I am sad to say that I will be taking a long... break on writing fanfictions. I don't know when I'll be back to write them. I need to focus on getting a full time job at the moment and right now... all of my time is spent writing these fun stories or making videos. Which, I LOVE to do! My family needs to get our finances in better shape, so... I have to focus on that right now. I'm right now trying to publish a book of my original poetry on Amazon and I will hopefully have some stories up there too soon. :)

Sorry to disappoint everyone. I will eventually pick these back up. It just might not be for a very long time. :sighs: I'm sorry again. I am so greatful to be a part of this community and fandom! I love each and every one of you! You're all amazing! Feel free to keep in touch with me on tumblr or in the PM system on here or on AO3 :) I'll respond. haha

I have made a public facebook under the name Tara Chickpea... So, you can friend me there to talk too. If you want. Up to you. ^-^

Thanks again for all of your support and comments and all of the love! :)


	31. Chapter 29

**Note: Since it was requested for me to keep going. :) Sorry, It's so short. :)**

Chat Noir filled the rooftop with roses and candles. He laid a red blanket out along the ground and set two wine glasses down beside it. He had told Ladybug to meet him on the rooftop near her parent's old bakery. The first rooftop date hadn't gone over so well, but this time he knew it would go over well.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and landed on the rooftop behind Chat. "Hey." She detransformed and he dropped his transformation after.

Marinette stood in a pink halter dress that went out at her hips. Adrien found himself at a loss for words. "You look amazing."

Marinette blushed and pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. He gripped the small of her back and ran his tongue between her lips. She ran hers along his tongue with a sultry expression. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Adrien gestured for her to sit down on the blanket. She sat down and brushed her dress out around her. He took out a bottle of pinot noir and popped the cork. He poured some into each glass and handed her one. "You're amazing. In every way. I know it took me way… too long to see you, but…" He worried his bottom lip and looked into her eyes. Her lips parted, as she waited for him to finish. "Will you move in with me?"

"Move-in-with-you?" Marinette's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Yes." Adrien smiled at her.

She nearly dropped her wine, but he caught her glass, before it could fall. She leaped on him and he set the glasses down, as neatly as, he could. She tackled him to the ground and he chuckled, as he brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yes." Marinette smiled down at him in the city lights.

Adrien smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She tangled her fingers into his hair and licked along his bottom lip. He parted his soft lips and tangled his tongue with hers. She softly mewled against his kiss and rolled her hips against him. He groaned and held her closer. He ran his hands up her thighs and pushed the skirt of her dress up and around her hips. She let out a soft moan, as she grabbed his hands and pushed them higher to the sides of her panties. "Take them off."

Adrien groaned and suddenly tore them free from her hips. She squeaked and quietly giggled, leaning down to kiss him more. He smirked and flicked her top lip with his tongue. She gently bit his bottom lip and tugged, as he let out a groan.

She slid down his body and undid the buckle on his pants, before she undid the button and zipper. He bit his bottom lip and watched her tug the waistband down and over his hips. He raised them to help her, as he sprang free in the moonlight.

She licked around his swollen tip with her warm tongue and he tilted his head back in a moan. His fingers flexed and tangled into her hair, while his cock twitched. She smiled and peered into his emerald eyes.

She wrapped his cock with her lips and slowly took him into her mouth, sweeping her tongue along him, while she sucked. He groaned through his teeth and rocked his hips into her mouth. She moaned and sent vibrations down his aching cock. She released him with a pop and climbed back up his body. Adrien pulled her down for a kiss, while her wet pussy slid along the length of him. She moaned and bit her lip, as his soft skin teased her swollen clit.

She rolled her hips just right and he raised his hips. She slid down onto him, slowly, while she cried out. He filled her and bit her arm, softly to keep from being too loud, as she rocked her hips, letting him slide in and out of her tight opening. He slid his hands up her thighs and gripped her hips, feeling how she arched her back. He peered at her with lust filled eyes and parted lips, as he panted. She rolled her hips and he felt how her ass moved with each thrust of her hips. Her pussy gripped him and tugged on him. He moaned and panted. He slid his hand up and undid the halter strings, letting the top of her dress fall, revealing her stunning breasts in the moonlight. He lifted his head slightly to take each nipple into his mouth. He swirled and flicked each peak with his tongue and she cried out, thrusting down onto him harder. He growled and flipped them, so that she was beneath him.

She gasped and gripped his biceps with love filled eyes. Her lips parted and he stole a kiss from her, as he thrust into her, gripping her thigh, hiking it higher. She raised her legs onto his shoulders and he got onto his knees, pushing himself deeper into her wet pussy.

Marinette panted, as he rolled her swollen clit beneath his thumb until she was shivering and coating him, as she orgasmed.

He panted and yanked her closer, as he pumped harder and faster. She dug her nails into his thighs and he came with his head bent down and his lips parted in a pant.

Marinette yanked his face close to hers, after she dropped her legs from his shoulders and he kissed her. He relaxed onto his elbows and tangled his tongue with hers.

She broke the kiss and peered into his eyes. "So… is this something I get to look forward to when I live with you?" She twirled the hair at the nape of his neck.

Adrien sighed. "God, I hope so." He leaned back down and stole more kisses from a giggling Marinette.


	32. Chapter 30

**Note:** **It's been a long time since I updated this story. And after this... there is one more chapter and then it'll be over. Thank you for all of the favorites, comments, and follows. Thank you for requesting this story to be written, as well.^-^**

Adrien carried in one of the many boxes from the moving truck and heard Marinette in the kitchen. Dishes crashed against one another as he heard her unpacking them from one of the boxes. He set the box down on their kitchen table and walked towards the room she was in.

He stood in the archway that lead into the kitchen and leaned against it with his arms crossed and one foot over his ankle. She was reaching up on her tiptoes in a lavender pin-up dress that tied around her neck and sat low on her back. "You uh… need some help with that, Bugaboo?"

Marinette jumped and looked over her shoulder, clutching the dish to her breasts. "You scared me."

"You didn't hear the door?" He unfolded his arms and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He lightly kissed her neck.

"Mmm… no. I didn't. But…" She pushed him away slightly and set the dish down on the granite countertop.

"But what? What did I miss?" Luka walked in carrying another box and setting it down on the kitchen tile.

"But now I'm good with taking that break." Marinette smirked and Adrien chuckled.

"Break huh." Luka walked up to Marinette and pressed her against the counter. She peered up at him with widened sapphire eyes and parted pink lips. "What kind of break?"

Adrien pulled Luka away from her by his shoulder and tangled his fingers into Luka's hair while he pressed his lips against Luka's soft ones. "The fun kind."

Luka sighed and deepened the kiss, slipping his hand between them and along the bulge in Adrien's tight jeans. "I can do that."

Marinette pouted and walked up to push Adrien from Luka. She wrapped her arms around Luka's neck and captured his lips with her own. She pressed her tongue past his lips and he moaned into her kiss.

Adrien panted, watching his girlfriend make out with his friend. He placed his hands on her waist and began to lavish her neck with kisses and bites.

Marinette moaned and kissed Luka harder as Adrien slid his hand up her thigh, bringing her dress up with it. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them away from her hip, letting them go. She squeaked into the kiss and Luka smirked and glanced over at Adrien. He gave him the same expression back as he slowly licked up Marinette's neck, keeping his emerald eyes on Luka's teal ones.

Kagami walked into the apartment and stopped in her tracks as she caught all three of them in the kitchen. "I feel left out." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrien pulled away from Marinette and walked over to Kagami. "Thanks for coming to help us unpack." His eyes went wide as she pushed him back against the wall and threw her knee up, beside his hips, on the wall. Her red skirt shifted down her thigh to her hip and she grabbed his hand, running it up her thigh. "You're not wearing panties."

"You win, golden boy." Kagami smirked up at him and watched his expression change through her dark lashes.

He ran his hand around her hip and pressed his fingers along her tight entrance. "And so ready."

Kagami moaned and reached up to grip his soft hair in her fist. She yanked him down into a hard kiss and he groaned against her lips.

Marinette tapped Kagami's shoulder and she peered over at the clumsy woman with a smile. "After you." She stepped away from a dazed Adrien.

Marinette shook her head and grabbed Kagami's hand to pull her back towards herself. She wrapped her fingers behind Kagami's neck and kissed her hard on the lips, skirting her hand up the woman's torso to one of her breasts. Kagami moaned and let her hands graze over Adrien's hard cock that was currently strained against his jeans. Kagami undid his belt buckle, while she kept her lips on Marinette's. Adrien gasped as she popped the button and slowly unzipped them.

Luka walked over and smirked at Adrien. He looked into Adrien's emerald eyes and winked, before he dropped to his knees. Adrien suddenly looked down to watch Luka hook his fingers into the band of his jeans. Luka shoved them down and he gripped Luka's two toned hair in his fist. "Do you want this?" Luka's voice came out deeper and urgent.

"Hell yes." Adrien answered and Luka wrapped his lips around Adrien's hard cock. Adrien moaned and panted as Luka worked him with his mouth and hand.

Marinette broke the kiss with Kagami and walked over to Adrien. She gripped his chin and looked deeply into his heavily lidded eyes. "Think of me." She whispered and kissed him, dipping her tongue past his parted lips.

He let out a deep moan as Luka licked around his swollen tip. "Ah, Marinette. Luka… Don't stop…" Adrien spoke against Marinette's lips.

Kagami walked over and got on her knees. She slipped her hands up Marinette's legs to her thighs, grazing her slit through her panties with her thumb. Marinette gasped against Adrien's lips and her cheeks flushed. Adrien smirked at her as he tangled his fingers into her midnight hair and kissed her harder.

Kagami slipped her panties down her thighs and let them drop to her ankles. Marinette went to step out of them, but Kagami grabbed her ankles to stop her. "Spread them." Kagami spoke quietly between breaths and Marinette slowly spread her feet apart.

While she was doing that, Kagami quickly popped Luka's button on his tight black jeans and unzipped them. She freed his throbbing cock and wrapped her fingers around it. Luka groaned, sending vibrations through Adrien's hardened length.

"Shit…" Adrien moaned into Marinette's kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip to her top one.

Kagami kept her hand moving along Luka's hard cock and gripped Marinette's hip. Marinette grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it up for Kagami. She smirked and slowly licked up Marinette's slit, breathing her in. "So sweet." Kagami circled Marinette's swollen bud with her warm tongue.

Marinette cried out and thrusted her pussy closer to Kagami's lips. Luka slipped his hand along Kagami's thigh and up till he felt where she needed him most. She was soaked and dripping.

Luka let Adrien's cock go, from his mouth, for a moment to look over at his girlfriend. "You're dripping, babydoll."

Kagami moaned at Luka's words and she began to suck and use her tongue on Marinette, causing the other woman's knees to buckle. Adrien caught Marinette around the waist, as Luka went back to wrap his lips and tongue around Adrien's cock.

Adrien groaned and hit his head back on the wall as he focused on everything happening. Marinette gripped his white shirt in her fist as her thighs trembled.

Luka slid his hand further down Kagami's wet folds and gently slapped her swollen clit. Kagami cried out and rocked her hips against her boyfriend's hand. He slipped his finger inside of her tight opening and began working her, adding a second one.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's chin and brought her lips back to his as she whimpered. "It's okay, baby. Let go." Adrien suddenly closed his eyes and moaned as Luka took him deeper. "Fuck."

Marinette watched her boyfriend tremble and he quickly grabbed her forearm and squeezed as he felt himself nearing the edge. "I'm gonna cum. Cum with me." Adrien bit the words out between pants and stared into Marinette's blue eyes.

She searched his eyes and parted her lips as Kagami suddenly wrapped her lips around Marinette's swollen clit and sucked hard. She grabbed Kagami's dark hair in her fist and clutched Adrien's bicep as her legs clamped around Kagami's head.

Adrien undid her halter as fast as he could and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples as he bucked his hips and came at the same time as Marinette. Marinette cried out and pressed her pussy to Kagami's lips and tongue as she rode out her orgasm. Luka sucked on Adrien's hard length and moaned as he began to release.

Luka bucked his hips in Kagami's hand and started to cum. Kagami gripped Marinette's thighs as she pulled away from Marinette's pussy to moan and pant. She was close, so close that she was shaking all over.

Marinette pulled away from Adrien and dropped to her knees. She unzipped and yanked Kagami's dress down, exposing her creamy breasts. She cupped one of them and flicked her peaked nipple with her warm tongue. Kagami whimpered as Luka put his full attention onto Kagami. He circled her swollen clit with his thumb and pumped his fingers into her harder. Kagami cried out and gripped Marinette's hair in her fist, pushing her closer to her breast. Marinette sucked harder on her nipple and grazed her nail along her other one. Adrien got on the other side of Kagami and kissed her neck, while slipping his hand down her rounded behind to her tight second hole.

Luka removed his fingers for a moment when Adrien caught his gaze. Adrien dipped his finger into her wet sex, brought them back up between her cheeks, and Luka sank his fingers back into her pussy. Kagami screamed out as her boyfriend worked her and Adrien slipped his finger into her tight opening. She felt full and like she was going to burst.

Marinette nibbled on her nipples, taking turns with each one as the two men worked her with their fingers. Kagami panted and trembled as she got close.

"Come on, baby." Luka leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips, running his tongue along hers. He could taste Marinette and smell her on her lips and it made his cock flex.

Kagami panted and moaned as she neared the edge and went over it. She bucked her hips and came hard gripping at anyone that she could get her hands on.

"That's it, babydoll." Luka, Adrien, and Marinette worked to bring her back down from her high. "Good girl." Luka whispered sweet nothings to Kagami as her breathing went back to normal.

Adrien slipped his finger out of her and Marinette backed up from them. "Come on." Adrien lead Marinette back to their bedroom to leave the other two alone.

Marinette followed him into their new bedroom and Adrien passed her a box. "Why'd we leave?" She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I wanted to give them a moment alone. Kagami seemed out of it. Like she wasn't okay." Adrien looked through a box of old stuff. "Look what I found."

Marinette walked over and watched him pull out the bracelet that he had made her and all of the photos that had been covering her walls. She panicked and began to grab it all to hide it.

"Marinette…" Adrien put his hand on his hip and shook his head. "I already know. You think a bunch of old model photos and a bracelet are gonna make me change my mind about you? I love you, even your quirky things." He poked her on the nose and she giggled with a blush. "And just because we do stuff with other people… doesn't mean I love you any less. We're in this together. Remember?"

Marinette nodded and showed him some of the photos. "I love you so… much. More than you know." She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

Adrien chuckled and wiped them away, before he took the images from her. "My boxing ones? The ones that were under your bed."

"You weren't supposed to know that…" Marinette blushed harder and hid in her bangs.

"Bugaboo…" Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze to his. "Remember I saw them during Troublemaker. I've also been in your room more than I can count on my hands. Toes even. I've also known you for years as both Ladybug and Marinette. You can't hide much from me. I admire your honesty and your silly obsessions."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, only because my obsession is you." She turned away from him with a short laugh.

"Oh really?" He slid along the wood floor to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He trailed kisses along her neck. "How obsessed? Should I pose and flex for you? Hang on." He quickly moved in front of her and started to flex his biceps and forearms. Then he started to do model poses for her like he had when they were teenagers.

"Stop…" Marinette giggled and tried to get away, but he grabbed her and yanked her to himself. He tickled up her sides, causing her to burst into laughter. "STOP, STOP, STOP! Oh my god! I can't breathe….. ADRIEN!"

"What? Am I too CLAWS-somely handsome for you? Too CAT-tastic? Hm?" He tickled her more until they fell to the ground in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"I'm gonna pee! STOP!" Marinette curled up on the ground and started flailing her arms at him to get him to stop.

Adrien laughed harder and rolled onto his back with his hands on his stomach. "I can't… You're so damn cute."

Marinette calmed down and panted as she rolled onto her side. "Not as cute as you." She searched his eyes when he turned his head to peer at her.

"You'll _always_ be cuter than me. Much, much, cuter M'Lady." Adrien smirked at her and took her hands in his. He pressed soft kisses to each of her knuckles and she blushed.

"I'd like to disagree." Marinette brought her gaze down to his soft pink lips and grabbed his shirt, yanking him into a kiss.

He moaned and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He slid his hand up her thigh to her hip and she softly mewled. "We should go help them with the rest of the stuff." Adrien pulled away and Marinette let go of his shirt with a nod.

"Let's go." Marinette smiled up at him and took his hand to get up from the floor. "Thank you, Adrien."

"You're very welcome, love bug." Adrien smiled warmly at her and they walked out of the bedroom to Luka and Kagami.

"Do you even love me?" Kagami pointed at herself with tears in her eyes.

"I do. I do love you. I just…" Luka groaned and looked away from her. "It's hard for me to express it with words. If I had a guitar it'd be easier t-"

"Guitar this! Guitar that!" Kagami blew up in Luka's face. "IF YOU USED YOUR HEAD AND NOT YOUR DICK THEN MAYBE YOU'D BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY SPEAK YOUR MIND AND NOT FUCKING PLAY IT ON THAT FANCY GUITAR OF YOURS!"

"That guitar is the last thing my father gave me!" Luka yelled back at her. "AND NOT THAT YOU GIVE A SHIT, but I do love you. More than anything, but you're so lost in your fencing… you can't even see it! I try to support you. I DO! But you have to excuse me if I have feelings for SOMEONE ELSE too!"

Adrien's mouth fell open and he wanted to run, but he couldn't get his legs to move.

"Someone else. Golden boy?" Kagami flashed a look over at Adrien.

Luka looked over at Adrien with regret in his eyes. "Adrien."

Adrien rubbed his eyes and breathed out. "Look, um. I love Marinette more than anything. I- um- You two belong together. I love you two together. I want you to be happy. I really do. This whole thing works for me and Marinette, but I can see it's splitting you two in half. So, I'm gonna lay this out for you. I care about you, Luka. And at one time… yes I thought I loved you. More than Marinette, but… I was confused. Marinette and I are more than okay with continuing this, but…"

Marinette pulled him back by his shoulder with a warm smile. "We can tell this isn't working for you two. And that's okay. We understand it's not for everyone. So, that being said. Let's agree to be friends and just move on. You guys need to focus on yourselves. Love one another. Communicate. Then maybe, maybe in the future we can try again. But don't hold on to that thought or idea. Just… do you."

"Well said Bugaboo." Adrien rubbed his nose against her soft hair and she giggled.

"So, you won't be upset if we just stop doing this?" Kagami sniffed and searched Adrien and Marinette's eyes.

"Nope. We'd rather you be happy and get to know one another. We can still go out together on group dates. We can still hang out. Just we won't bring this up anymore until you're ready. And if that day never comes? It's okay too. At least we have a couple of awesome friends." Adrien smiled warmly at the couple.

"What if I never stop loving you?" Luka teared up at him.

"Then… that's okay. You can't control who you love or what you love. Even I don't have that power. You just have to accept it and live with it." Adrien touched his shoulder. "We can still hang out, man." Adrien softly laughed and Luka joined him.

Kagami rubbed her eyes. "Alright, well enough sappy stuff. Let's unpack all this shit."

"YEAH!" Marinette burst out and everyone laughed and grabbed a box.

 **I wrote the start to this:**

 **Au coeur de moi by Amir**

 **Then I wrote the sin to the end to this song that randomly played on my youtube: Feeling of Falling by Cheat Codes X Kim Petras**


	33. Chapter 31

**Note: I know it's been ages and I'm so sorry. haha I randomly got inspired and wrote this. The next chapter will be the end of this fanfic. Thank you all for the likes, follows, favorites, and comments. Thank you again for requesting this story from me. I now have a second youtube channel under the name Quantum Chickpea's Stories where I talk about writing and draw in the background of them. :)**

Adrien opened the gym for Marinette and lead her over to the fencing equipment. He passed her a fencing uniform in her size and helped her into it. He got dressed in his own uniform and went to look for a mask in her size.

"Here you go." Adrien smiled and passed her a mask. "Put it over the back of your head and then down onto your face."

Marinette tried to put it on, but was struggling with it. Adrien laughed and helped her put the mask on right.

"Comfortable?" Adrien smirked at her as he grabbed his own mask to slip on his head.

"It's good." Marinette giggled as she bit her bottom lip.

"Let's go." Adrien passed her a rapier and grabbed his own. He showed her how to hold it with her fingers in the right position. "It's called a pistol grip. Alright, let's begin."

He lead her out to the gym area and cleared his throat. "Alright, it always starts with a ready position. If your dominant hand is right then you're going to step with your right foot forward, placing it like this with your back foot out." Adrien stood with his right foot forward, brought his other leg close to that one, and turned his left foot out.

Marinette mirrored him and he touched her thigh to position her leg more in the right place. "Good, okay. Your hands are down. At this time, you're preparing to salute." Adrien continued to talk as he put his hands down by his hips.

"Okay." Marinette put her hands down at her sides and waited for his next instruction.

"Now, extend your sword arm towards me." Adrien raised his rapier and she did the same. "Good, now. Bend your arm at your elbow and raise it to the sky." Adrien bent his arm at his elbow in front of his face and she did the same.

"Now, what?" Marinette watched him through her mask.

"Sweep it down across your body." Adrien did it in a swift motion and she followed the best she could. "Good. Needs a little practice, but it's good."

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, le maitre."

"What did you just call me?" Adrien was taken back by her words.

"Le maitre." Marinette blushed and Adrien chuckled.

"I like the sound of that. Alright. Now that we've soluted. We're going to go into the en garde position. Ready?"

"Ready, le maire." Marinette smiled at him and watched him laugh at her nickname.

"Okay, that's gonna get distracting." Adrien laughed as he tried to focus. "Okay." He calmed down and took a deep breath, getting back into position. "You're going to step forward with your front foot." He stepped forward with his right foot and she did the same. He bent both of his knees and balanced himself. "Now, bend both knees and focus all of your weight onto your center."

Marinette focused on centering her weight, but kept stiff.

Adrien chuckled and walked up to move her, slightly. "You need to relax. Don't be stiff. Fencing is all about being fluid and relaxed. Loose and limber. Got it?" He positioned her arms and body where they needed to be. "Like…" He touched her hip and back. "That. There we go. Okay." He got back into position, facing her. "Left hand needs to be back behind your shoulders, slightly, so it's not in front of you."

"Why does it go behind you like that?" Marinette was curious as to why she had to stand the way she was with her hand behind her.

"From your head to your feet is a valid target. Your chest is the easiest to hit. So, by keeping your hand back, it makes it harder for the opponent to hit when you reach and extend." Adrien explained it to her, stepping forward and back again.

"Got it." Marinette became determined as he got ready.

"Alright, so step forward two steps and I'll step back two steps." Adrien watched her step forward. "One, two. Good. Alright, now I'm going to step to you. One, and two. Good." Adrien smiled at she backed up from him. "So, that's advancing and retreating."

Marinette nodded as the fencing terms swirled around her head and confused her.

"You okay?" Adrien chuckled as he watched her become slightly confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Marinette giggled and got back into position.

"Okay, so as we do these stances… we try to stab each other." Adrien smiled and stepped towards her and she stepped back. "Good. Alright, now, the back of your mask is open. Within fencing there is a rule that you can not turn your back on your opponent."

"Wait why?" Marinette got out of position to stare at him through the mask with confusion.

"It's dangerous to hit someone in the back of the head or mask. Not a safe move because there is no armor there. So, we don't turn our backs." Adrien explained for her. "Alright, back into en garde position."

Marinette stepped back into position and waited for him.

"Okay, now we're going to do this. Hit my rapier with yours to make an X." Adrien held his rapier out and Marinette touched hers to his. "Good, now swirl it around with your fingers and stab me in the chest. You always want to manipulate your sword with your fingers and not your wrist."

Marinette swirled her rapier by using her fingers and barely poked him in the chest. He hit her rapiers' hilt with the tip of his sword. She flinched at the loud sound.

"I'm just gonna do that when you get a hit, so you know." Adrien laughed at her. "Okay, harder. The rapier should bend. Don't worry about hurting me. I have armor to protect me. You won't hurt me."

Marinette tried again and did it perfectly.

"Perfect." Adrien smiled at her and they went back into position. "Again. Attack. Recover. Disengage, hit, and retreat." With each hit he tapped the hilt of her sword, causing a metal sound to echo out.

Marinette did the moves over and over again until she got it down. "Like that?"

"Purrfect. Alright, let's move on to counter attacks." Adrien continued to teach her fencing moves until she got the gist of them down.

Adrien watched her with admiration. He was surprised with how fast she was getting it down. He pushed his mask up and she did the same. "Ready to actually fence?"

Marinette nodded as she panted, catching her breath. Adrien chuckled and walked up to her. She dropped her rapier to her side as he touched her chin. Adrien slowly bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She got lost in him as he deepened the kiss.

Marinette broke the kiss and shoved him with her gloved hand. "Stop flirting with your opponent and fight her."

Adrien chuckled and shoved his mask back down. He got into en garde position with his rapier out.

Marinette softly laughed and pushed her mask back down, mirroring him.

"Fence!" Adrien walked forward and she walked back.

He attacked and she countered, stabbing him in the chest. He tapped her hilt to signify that she got a hit. "Good. Again."

"Fence!" Adrien called out and Marinette began to walk forward.

"Your whole body is fair game right?" Marinette smirked as she became determined.

"Yeah…?" Adrien raised an eyebrow as he watched her lower her rapier towards his crotch. "Oh shit." He stepped back and she stabbed him in the chest.

Marinette giggled as he tapped her hilt. "Two to zero. Better keep up."

"Only because you played a trick on me." Adrien rolled his eyes and got back into position.

"Okay, don't go easy on me." Marinette challenged him and he smirked.

"Alright." Adrien began to move forward in fast movements, causing Marinette to step back and stumble. She spun around and he smacked his sword against her ass.

"Ow." Marinette giggled and grabbed her ass with her hand.

"Don't turn your back." Adrien smirked through his mask and got back into en garde position.

"Jerk." Marinette laughed harder, picking on him.

"Says the girl that tried to stab me in my bits." Adrien laughed harder and she burst out laughing harder.

"Hey, I have to grab an advantage somewhere here." Marinette poked fun at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come on. Let's go. Again." Adrien waited for her to mirror him. "It's still two to zero. We'll go to five."

Marinette lunged forward and Adrien blocked and countered, gaining a point. "Ha! Two to one, now."

They kept fencing until it was five to four. "Alright, good job. Now, take off your mask like this and place it underneath your arm and then extend your sword arm." Adrien showed her how to do it and watched her mirror him. "Good. Now. Like the salute. Raise it up to the sky and swipe down across your body. Then switch the mask to your sword arm and walk up to shake the opponent's hand. Now say, good bout."

"Good bout." Marinette shook his hand and Adrien smirked, yanking her towards him. She squealed as he captured her lips and chuckled. He waited for her to part her lips and slipped his tongue past them to run it along hers. She sighed and dropped her rapier and mask. Adrien let his fall to the ground. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Marinette tangled her fingers into his damp hair and he carried her to the locker room. He slammed her against the lockers and she panted as he undid her uniform. He had her out of it within moments. She stumbled to undo his as she passionately moved her lips and tongue against his.

He softly laughed and helped her by removing his uniform within seconds. Marinette blushed as she ran her hands along the hem of his black shirt, pushing it up his torso. Adrien grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head.

"Do you do this with all of your fencing students?" Marinette tried to catch her breath as he kissed along her neck, pushing her shirt up and over her head.

"Only hot ones that stumble a lot and turn their backs to me when I tell them not to." Adrien winked at her and she giggled as he quickly hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pink joggers and shoved them down to her ankles.

Marinette began to push his white pants down, but Adrien was quicker.

He quickly picked her up, moving her panties out of the way. "I didn't finish-" Marinette tried to speak, but Adrien crashed his lips against hers, ignoring her.

Adrien shoved his pants and boxers down enough to enter her. Marinette gasped and tilted her head back as he filled her and stretched her open. "Ah, Adrien." Marinette gasped as he slowly rolled his hips, causing her to rise and fall against the locker.

She gripped his shoulders as she parted her lips for him. "Ah, le maitre."

"God… say it again." Adrien lavished her neck and trailed sultry kisses up to her ear.

"Le maitre?" Marinette moaned softly into his ear as he thrust into her harder.

He kissed up to her lips and bit her bottom lip, tugging lightly on it. Adrien broke the kiss to peer into her heavily lidded blue bell eyes. "God, you're beautiful."

Marinette gasped and moaned as he buried himself deeper within her. She cried out as he reached between them and circled her swollen clit, causing her to fall over the edge.

He smirked and panted as he kissed her harder, focusing on the pressure building up within himself. "I'm gonna- ah." Adrien moaned as he lost concentration on his words.

"Cum for me." Marinette spoke against his lips as she panted.

Adrien burst out and punched his fist against the locker as he thrust into her faster and harder, cumming hard. "Ah, Marinette." He moaned and softly hummed as he came down.

He pulled out and set her down on wobbly legs. She nearly fell and he caught her. "You okay?" He chuckled at her and she nodded, fixing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip as she slowly peered up at him.

Adrien got dressed and passed her her clothes. She got dressed and Adrien took her hand. "How would you like to grab dinner?"

"Sounds amazing." Marinette cuddled his arm as he lead them outside.

"Great. I happen to have made reservations." Adrien smirked at her and her eyes widened at him.

"What? But-" Marinette was lost on his words as he pressed his index finger to her lips.

"Shh… stop. My treat." Adrien winked at her and she helplessly followed him.

They walked down the sidewalk and into a fancy cafe. Adrien gave his name and Marinette followed him to a beautiful terrace. No one else was up there and it was just them. Beautifully decorated tables sat around them and vines wrapped around the black iron work fence. White string lights ran above them in long lines that met in the center.

"What is this?" Marinette peered around her at all of the rose petals on the floor and how roses lined the tables and vines. "Adrien?" Candles sat on each of the tables and added a romantic mood.

He smirked as he pulled her seat out for her. Marinette reluctantly sat down and a waiter brought them champagne. Adrien let the waiter pour them glasses of the bubbly liquid. "Merci." He smiled up at the waiter as they set the bottle back in ice and left.

"What is this?" Marinette blushed as her heart sped up.

"You know that I love you to hell and back. That you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. That you are the most talented and most endearing person in all of the universe." Adrien smiled at her from across the table and took her left hand in his.

"Adrien?" Marinette watched him as her breathing began to quicken.

"That you are so beautiful as Ladybug and as Marinette. That I would lay my life on the line for you. Take an akuma for you." Adrien stood up and walked around the table with her hand still in his. She watched him drop down to a knee, bringing her hand to his lips.

"I-" Marinette couldn't think of the right words.

"Shh… let me speak." Adrien chuckled and shook his head. "Always so quick to talk."

Marinette giggled and blushed as she waited patiently for him to finish.

"I'm serious about us. No more Luka and no more Kagami. Just us." Adrien pressed his lips against her knuckles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

"Adrien." Marinette felt tears come to the corners of her eyes.

"I have been following you for years. From one side of Paris to the other. Literally." Adrien laughed and continued to talk. "I would follow you to the end of the world. I love you and only you. Always have and always will, M'Lady. My Marinette." Adrien pressed his lips against her knuckles, causing tears to fall from her eyes. He opened the box to reveal a platinum ring that had a vintage 1920's band with a round cut pink sapphire center stone. "Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Marinette leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, YES!" She giggled and kissed his cheeks, his nose, and his lips.

Adrien chuckled as she lavished him all over with her soft lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stopped to peer into his emerald eyes. "I love you so much!" She cried and he warmly smiled at her.

"I love you too, bug." Adrien ran his thumbs beneath her eyes and took her left hand. "May I?"

"Yes." Marinette burst into tears again and he chuckled as he slipped it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly and she held it up to the lights, causing it to catch fire. She cried and hugged him again.

"Stop crying. You're gonna make me cry." Adrien softly laughed as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy, right now." Marinette cried into his shoulder.

He sighed and ran his hand through her hair and down her back as he kissed her shoulder. "Me too, Marinette. Me too."

 **My husband sent me this song while I was writing, so I wrote to it:**

 **Summer by Evelina Viola**


End file.
